NCIS: Gibbs's Vampire
by Hazel Lea Tifiaeh
Summary: Gibbs, a guy that trust few people. When those he cares about are in danger he finds them being saved by the person he least expected to help them. Faith had planned on just visiting her long time human friend. But when the building she is in is attacked and her friend ends up in danger she has to quit playing the human girl and use her powers to save them.
1. Attacking NCIS

**Author's Note: This is NCIS and Faith (From Buffy) fanfic. I do not own anyone from NCIS. I also do not own Faith, Angelus, Riley, or Caleb. Joss Whedon does. I do own everyone else though. I also own most of Faith's story as it is the one that I have been writing for her for years. I also own the history I created for Abby for this story. There is adult content in this story, you are warned. I hope you enjoy the story. :)**

* * *

Faith moved her body to the music as she ran her hands over herself. She was currently alone in the lab where her dear friend Abby Sciuto worked. When she had arrived in D.C. the day before she made it a point to visit her friend, but Abby was always working. So this time Faith decided to surprise her with a trip to her work. But Faith had known little of where her friend worked until she showed up today. For anyone else getting in it would have been hard. But Faith had a way with persuasion, especially that of the male gender. So it wasn't long before she was walking down the halls of the NCIS building to her friend's lab. Right now Abby was in another part of the building doing or getting something. Which left Faith alone in the lab. Playing the good girl she simply took out her phone, popped in her earbuds, and cranked up her music. Which is why she was now dancing alone. Even though her body was into the music her senses were ablaze with everything going on in the building. It had been tricky coming here. For there was always someone after Faith at some point in time or another. She knew she had hidden her presence from most beings. But there were a select few people she couldn't magically mask herself from. She just hoped they didn't try to come after her anytime soon. She didn't want to give herself away to her friend.

Abby was on a list of humans Faith kept as friends. She normally stayed away from them due to her other sides, but she couldn't stay away from Abby. So here she was. She was enjoying this time to just relax her body with dance, but it was short lived. For even before she turned around she felt two people behind her. She turned around in time to see two men seemingly gawking at her, while another walked up behind them and smack them upside the head. Abby smirked as she walked passed everyone into her lab and to her computer. Faith did her best to hide the smirk on her lips as she pulled her earbuds out.

"Abby?" The one that did the smacking said. Even though he only said one word Faith could here the question behind it. He wanted to know who Faith was and what she was doing here.

"Oh right. Sorry Gibbs. Gibbs, Tony, McGee. This is Faith. Faith this is Gibbs, Tony, and McGee. Faith is a friend of mine from way back when."

"Well I would like to say we were more then friends for a while there." Faith smirked playfully. Abby smirked back before turning to her computer. Faith could see the thoughts of Tony and McGee and how they were trying to figure out in which way Faith had meant. Gibbs on the other hand didn't seem to bite. Judging by his thoughts the silver fox known as Gibbs was more of a respectable man. Though respectable or not a man was a man, and if there was any one thing Faith had been good at before and after her life had changed it was the ability to take any man; straight, gay, bi, or transgender. And get them to fall prey to her every whim. She knew getting this Tony and McGee would be easy, but Gibbs. That was another story. A challenge almost. And Faith loved challenges. She tuned out what was being said by everyone as she wondered the lab. She felt the watchful eyes of Gibbs on her at all times. He didn't trust her. Which was alright because she didn't trust him either. Sure Abby held the man in high regard, but that didn't mean shit to Faith. The only people Faith trusted was the ones that had proven to her that she could trust them. And she highly doubted she was going to be here long enough for such a thing to happen.

She was still wondering the lab when she felt something...off. It wasn't exactly supernatural, but it wasn't all human either.

"Fuck me." She grumbled to herself just as the power cut off. She wasn't sure what to do, if this was an attack on her she would have to either fight or get captured. If it wasn't she could not fight, and risk getting captured still or fight and well hurt a lot of humans. Innocent or not she tried her best not to hurt humans. For now she acted like a normal human. Saying things like what's going on and asking if this was normal. She still couldn't tell if this was an attack on her or NCIS though. She had a feeling it was the later. They wouldn't use this many humans for an attack on her. The next question was what was her part in it? Did she try to sneak past silver fox and fight? Or stay here and play helpless girl as was likely expected of her. She really didn't want to act all helpless. It made her look that way. But she had to be careful of the people in the building. She couldn't get caught. Luckily the lights were out, which helped her some. As soon as those lights had gone out the men in the lab were on their toes. Reaching for their guns and looking around. Gibbs told Abby to lock her door behind them and don't answer it for anyone. No one spoke to her though. It was likely assumed she would just do the same as Abby. So she just stayed quiet as they ran out of the room, with Abby locking the door behind them. Guess now she couldn't just "slip" out. Abby would surely notice if she turned up missing.

"I'm so sorry this happened Faith." Abby said in her comforting tone.

"Its cool Abs. You know how I thrive on action." Faith wiggled her eyebrows but Abby just frowned.

"Yes but this is different. This is serious." Ya serious as in their were a bunch of macho men out there doing something she could do in likely half their time. Hell she could do it here with her mind if she wanted to. But that would be a little much. So she went over and hugged her friend.

"Maybe we should move away from the door, just in case you know." She knew they would try to bust in through the door, the question was just of how they would do it. But she knew they would, she could feel it. Nodding Abby moved them away from the door over to her computer.

"Maybe I can see what's going on from our cameras" She mumbled to herself. But Faith was focusing on the door. Someone was coming. And they were not Tony, Gibbs, or Mcwhateverhisnamewas. She heard Abby cuss as they seemed to have knocked the cameras out when they cut the power. Go figure. Faith wasn't really paying attention though. She was counting heartbeats. Abby was one. Then there about three on the other side of the door. No four. And now three again. So they weren't good guys. It was a few minutes later that two of the heartbeats took off. They must have just been helping the one with something. Faith mentally checked her body. She had a few knives on her. One being her favorite and trusty Jackalknife that The Mayor of Sunnydale had given her. As Abby kept rambling off she moved back from where she was standing. After about three steps the door blew up. Faith took the chance to jump up to the ceiling. She could hide up there and surprise their attacker. Luckily she was more than just a slayer. She heard more heartbeats come running down the hall. One of them was Gibbs. But she was focused on the man in the room. Waving his flashlight back and forth until he spotted Abby laying on the ground. As he slowly made his way over to her Faith grabbed her Jackal knife and placed it between her teeth. When the timing was right she silently jumped down and snuck up behind him. Just as he was about to shoot Abby she placed her hand over his mouth and slit his throat. Hearing something behind her she spun around to see none other than Gibbs behind her. Luckily he hadn't seen everything. Just her saving Abby from being killed. His respect for her seemed to go up some, but Faith wasn't paying attention to that. She was watching the shadows behind him.

When she noticed the figure moving behind him wasn't friendly she grabbed her throwing knife from her boot and in one swift motion tossed it. Gibbs only had time to bring his gun up, for he thought she had thrown it at him, but then he noticed he hadn't been hit and turned around to see a guy with a knife in his head. She could almost feel his trust in her rising.

"Get Abby down to Ducky. I will take care of these fools." Faith said moving past him and grabbing her knife out of the dead body. She didn't give him time to respond. Sure she wasn't "supposed" to do this, but she was tired of playing games. And yes she had just killed two humans. But fuck it was kinda hard not to. What was she gonna do, just let them kill others? No. Enough people were dying as it was. Plus Abby would have been heartbroken if Gibbs had died like that. She moved silently down that hall, like a deadly shadow. It wasn't that hard for her to just kinda blend in with the shadows. A benefit of being a vampire. The shadows were your friend. Allowing you to hide in their cover to stalk your prey without being seen or heard.

She did her best to not kill anyone, sticking to stabbing them in places that stopped them, but didn't kill them. Though in most cases she wasn't so lucky. She was going down a hallway when she heard a fight between two people. One seemed to be a not so good guy. Which means the other was someone that worked here. She wasn't going to get involved but the not so good guy knocked the gun away from the other. Not wanting anymore of the people Abby worked with to die Faith moved over with vampire speed. She grabbed the guy and tossed him into the wall. The guy bounced back and tried to hit her with a right uppercut, but she blocked it. She hit him with a left uppercut to his ribs, a right to his face, then she snapped the humans neck like it was nothing. She then picked up the fallen gun and turned to hand it back to the guy she had saved. The face that greeted her was none other then Mcwhateverhisnamewas.

"Thank you." He said in his boyish voice. She could see his surprise in what she did and how she moved. God how many of these guys was she gonna save tonight? She then heard something very disturbing from down below. Where the morgue was. She pushed passed whatshisface and made her way down stairs. She kicked open the door to the hallway that lead to the morgue, not wanting to bother taking her time. When she got to the room in question she saw Abby and Tony. But not Ducky or his assistant. Knowing she couldn't get in the human way she glanced around. No one could see her where she was standing and she knew there was a bathroom that was out of sight. So knowing it was her best bet she teleported to inside the bathroom. She then made her way slowly into the room, keeping to the shadows. By the sound of things Ducky and his buddy had been taken by some of the men. Tony had been taking Abby down here when more men showed up, as they had been planning on using this as their way in and out. Faith knew with all the men in here she couldn't just use a knife and her speed. She need a long range weapon. In her other boot she pulled out a standard knife. Placing her hand on the hilt she sent magic from her hand into the blade as she ran her hand up it. Now she had a nice long sword. Taking a deep breath, not that she need to, she moved into the main area. Keeping her sword hidden behind her leg.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything." Faith said, clearly interrupting everything going on in the room, but she wanted to make her presence known. Sure Tony had a gun, but these men had bigger guns. Plus there was more of them. While Faith on the other hand moved like a ninja. Tony and Abby were shouting at her to get out of there, and the men before her were just shouting. Getting bored she struck out with her sword. Stabbing the closest person in the chest. Which of course got everyone's attention. An all out battle exploded from that one thing. Most of the attacks were on her, which she took in stride. Though she had some back up. Every now and then she would hear a gun go off and see someone that was about to shot her fall to the ground. But it seemed for every person she killed their were about five more to take its places. It seemed like everyone upstairs was coming down here to try to kill her. Which was fine with her, at this point she didn't care that she was killing humans. It was all in self defence anyways. She moved and spun her way through the mass of people. Using her slayer training, her natural fighting skills, and her vampire speed to keep her from getting hurt too much. Not that she didn't get shot or even stabbed here and there, for she did. But nothing too bad to where it slowed her down. Hell she could have gone all day if something hadn't stopped her.

She was facing the direction of Tony and Abby, and had just killed a man and glanced up at them when she noticed someone had a gun to Abby's head and a few men had Tony cornered with their guns. Utterly annoyed by this bitch ass move Faith moved to do something until the guy holding Abby pressed his gun closer to her neck. Ah so this was to get Faith to stop. Well damn, it worked. She sighed and looked around. Still too many guys. At this point it seemed like if she moved everyone with a gun would shoot, which means Abby and Tony could still get hurt.

"Alright fine you want to play that game so be it. I'll stop killing all your men and you let them, plus the other two you took, go." Faith said.

"Und was glaubst du, daß wir gehen, um Ihnen zuzuhören?" **(And what makes you think we are going to listen to you? )** The man said in German. Well no wonder she never understood their babble before. She wasn't paying attention to figure out what language they were speaking in. Faith smirked and looked around. Clearly they understood English though.

"Well for one, until now you're ass were being handed to you be me."

"sie starben für ihr land." **( They died for their country. )**

"Ya ok. How about this. I'm worth a lot of money to several very wealthy people. Alive. If you let them go and leave the building you can take me with you and once we get to your hideout I can give you the name of said people and you can get paid."

"Faith no!" Abby shouted, but Faith just ignored her.

"wie viel geld?" **(How much money?)**

"Let me put it this way, you could have retired at the age of 5." Faith wasn't lying either, though the people that had that kind of money that wanted her alive would kill these men as soon as they had her, but she wasn't going to tell them that part. For once she got out of here she was doing things her way.

"Wie können wir wissen, dass sie nicht versuchen, dich zu retten?" **( How can we know that they won't try to save you? )** The man nodded his head towards Tony.

"Cause I mean nothing to them. I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. Well for you anyways." She smirked. "Do we have a deal?" Faith watched as the man looked at a few of his other men. Then he sighed.

"greifen die Mädchen, dann lassen Sie sie gehen!" **( Grab the girl, then let them go! )** He shouted. Faith then had two bulky men grab her arms. She didn't fight them. Knowing she could take them, but she wanted to protect Abby and her friends. At times like this she regretted still having a soul. She growled as someone hit the back of her legs, causing her knees to buckle. The man that had a hold of Abby let her go and tossed her to towards DiNozzo. From the look of things they both seemed to be fine. Though Tony had a few scraps. Nothing Ducky couldn't handle. The man then walked over to her. When he was sure she was secure he sent two men to bring Ducky and the other male in. She watched the man and he watched her. After a few minutes the boys were let go. Faith breathed an internal sigh of relief. At least everyone Abby cared about was safe. The man then got most of his people out. When it was down to him, the ones holding Faith and a few others he looked towards Tony.

"You follow us and she gets a bullet in her head." He said. His German accent strong. The guys were just starting to drag her out when low behold Captain America, known as Gibbs, showed up his gun held high.

"Let her go." Gibbs said. The man that seemed to be in charge here raised his gun.

"Nein. She offered herself up for these four," He nodded towards Tony, Abby, Ducky, and the other guy who's name Faith never caught.

"Don't come after me Abby. I will be fine." Faith threw in, for she knew her friend would likely try to come after her. Faith could see the look in Gibbs eyes as she was dragged the rest of the way out of the room and then the building. He wondered why she would do something like that for them, when she had no reason to. Which made him have the utmost respect for her now, and he trusted her. Faith was then tossed into the back of a black van and a bag put over her head as her hands were tied behind her back. "Can't have you trying anything now can we?" Faith just ignored the question. She could still do damage, but was still too close to the NCIS building for her comfort. She would just have to wait until they got to where ever they were headed.

* * *

Gibbs lowered his gun once all the men had left. He then ran over to Abby who all but jumped into his arms. McGee and Ziva were behind him.

"Is everyone alright?" He asked them as he checked them out. From the first look no one seemed to have any serious injuries.

"Gibbs we have to do something! You can't just let them take her! She's my friend, Gibbs.." Abby pleaded with him.

"Abby it's alright. We'll get her back."

"Promise?"

"I promise. Now let Ducky look you over. DiNozzo come with me." Gibbs then headed out into the hall with Tony behind him.

"What's up boss?"

"What happened down here?"

"I was bringing Abby down like you said, but when we got here there was no Ducky or Palmer. Then all these guys showed up with guns. We managed to find out they had Duck and Palmer when all of a sudden she came out of nowhere with her sword. It was like Electra or Kill Bill." Gibbs raised his eyebrow at him. "Uh never mind boss. But anyways she just started slicing into guys like they were butter with her sword." Gibbs eyes shifted to the bloody sword on the ground in the middle of the room. "I covered her the best I could but I ran out of bullets. Next thing I know Mr German had Abby and five guns were pointed at me. She then tells them that she is worth a LOT of money to some people and if they let Ducky and Palmer go and leave she will let them collect on her. Abby tried to stop her but she didn't seem to listen..." Tony trailed off.

"She saved Abby's life."

"And mine." McGee said from behind them. They both turned to look at him. "I thought I was a done for. My gun had been knocked away and one was pointed right at my heart when all of a sudden she was there. She tossed the guy away and next thing I know she is breaking his neck with ease."

"She probably saved all our lives." Ziva added in.

"What do you mean?" Tony asked.

"For a while we were getting hammered up there. Then they all started moving down here. I heard one of them say something about a devil girl with a sword taking everyone out down here. At first I had no idea who they could be talking about but now..." Everyone looked at Gibbs. Waiting to see what he would say. He was still unsure of the girl. There was something odd about her. Not many people could go against as many men with guns as she did and come out alive.

"ABS!" He walked back into the morgue.

"Yeah?"

"The people she was talking about, that would pay a lot of money for her. Do you know who they are?"

"No. No clue. I didn't even know she was in trouble. The last time I saw her we were about 16. She kinda kept in touch here and there, but she was never one for sharing personal things. Except when we were kids..." Trails off. "Oh god! Gibbs you have to save her!"

"Abby I will."

"But what if they try to..." Gibbs grabbed Abby's head and held it firm.

"Abs. I will find her and bring her back before anything bad happens to her." A tear fell from Abby's face.

"Gibbs. She can't go through it again. It almost killed her when she was younger."

"What Abs? What? Look normally I wouldn't ask such things but you need to tell us everything you know about her." Abby sighed and looked down.

"We meet when she climbed in through my window one night as a kid. She thought the place was empty, I thought she was Santa. It was Christmas eve night and as my parents were putting presents under our tree her mother was passed out from drinking and her mothers boyfriend had snuck into Faith's room... he.. did things to her Gibbs. She told me she had cried for her mother for hours, but no one came. She finally climbed out her window and into ours. I hid her in my closet for a few days. But her mother came looking for her and took her home. I didn't see her again until weeks later. When I did she was covered in bruises. My parents called the cops. I thought things would get better after that, but I guess not. For a few days later she was climbing back in through my window. Over the years I tried my best to help her, but I failed. By the time we were 13 she had grown dark and cold. She saw sex as a means to get what she wanted. She turned something that used to be painful to her into something to control others. We really drifted apart after that, but every now and then she would sneak into my room through the window and we would stay up all night talking and laughing.

When she turned 16 something changed in her. Next thing I know she had moved. Almost a year later I got a postcard from her saying she was somewhere in California. Then nothing for months. Then she was in Los Angeles. Then nothing again for a few years. Then another postcard. A few months later one from Cleveland. Then she came to visit for a short while in 2003. Then every so often a postcard or visit. But she never really told me what was going on with her, why she left when she was 16 or anything like that. We mostly just talked about me and you guys. " Abby sighed. Gibbs could tell she was worried about her friend, and rightfully so. Who knew what kind of people she had been talking about, and who knew anything about the people that took her. Gibbs leaned forward and kissed her on her head.

"I promise Abs I will get her back." He noticed Ducky nodded him out to the hall so he kissed her on the cheek and followed his friend out of the room.

"Jethro you have to understand what you find, if you find her, might not be pretty. This poor child had a rough life and didn't seem to turn around from it. Who knows where she was those times Abby never heard from her."

"What are you saying Ducky?"

"Those men in their were killed not by a helpless girl. They were killed by someone with precise and lethal training. I saw her when they brought us back in. She had barely any wounds on her. Especially not ones that would show that she just went up against several hundred men with guns with just a sword. She was cold, precise, and in control. Not something you would normally see from someone that just traded their life for others."

"Your right. I watched her kill two men without even blinking an eye."

"Oh?" Gibbs sighed.

"It was not long after the attack started. I heard an explosion, worried about Abby and her friend I made my way back there to check on them. When I got there she covered her hand over the mans mouth and slit his throat like it was second nature to her. And even though I hadn't made a sound she spun around to face me like I had made a bunch of noise. Then before I could even blink she tossed a knife, what I thought was at me, but turns out there was someone coming up behind."

"Could she be military?"

"I don't know Duck. Before the attack she acted like a playful girl. Hell she was teasing Tony and McGee with Abby."

"I have a feeling there is more to this child then meets the eyes Jethro."

"Either way she was taken and if Abby wants me to find her I will." He walked back into the morgue. "McGee I want you to find me everything you can on this girl..." He looked to Abby.

"Faith. Faith Lehane" Gibbs nodded.

"I mean everything. Even if its something small like her favorite ice cream flavor I want to know it."

"Chocolate mint..." Abby trailed off. Gibbs smiled at her.

"Abby help him."

"Yes sir!" Abby jumped off the table she was sitting on and followed McGee back upstairs.

"Tony, Ziva...help Duck with these bodies for now."

"Yes Gibbs."

"But why does McGeek get to find out about the hottie?" Tony whined. Gibbs walked over and smacked him upside the head. "I deserved that boss. Helping Ducky it is" He then moved away while Ziva chuckled. Gibbs then walked over and picked up the sword that had been used by Abby's friend known as Faith. Looking at it he wondered where she got it. When he last saw her she didn't appear to have a sword on her. And from what she was wearing he wondered where it could have been hidden. Though the main question was how she got into the building with all her knives to begin with.

* * *

Faith woke up fuck knows how many hours later. Stupid fucks must have hit her over the head. The last thing she remembered was being put in a van with a bag over her head. She tried to move her hands and felt they were still tied. Growling she rolled her eyes. Really? Rope? The least they could have done was used shackles. Would have been more fun. She knew her knives were gone, they likely patted her down while she was out. But there was something they couldn't take away from her. Moving her fingers around she got her index finger in the right spot. She then summoned up her power of fire, focusing it to her one finger. Just like that her finger was lite, much like a lighter would be. Placing it next to the rope she waited until it burned before pulling herself free. Sure she could have just busted the ropes, but what fun was that. Now that her hands were free she reached down and untied her feet. Geez, she couldn't believe the way they were treating her. She came willing, yet they knocked her out and tied her up like some hostage. She silently hopped off the bed and made her way over to the door. How disgusting. She took out hundred of their men, but yet they only had two watching her door. Was this guy an idiot? She then noticed a syringe on a stand next to the bed she was on. Lifting her arm she noticed a tiny hole in the area of her inner elbow. Going over to the syringe she picked it up and sniffed it. Drugs of some kind. So they drugged her too. No wonder there was only two. They slip her some of this and she would become a weak little girl... or so they thought. Good things human drugs don't affect vampires.

Plus one for the undead. Now how was she going to get out of here. Going big was a mistake. That would mean police, news, the whole shebang. Not something she wanted to deal with. She wondered what Abby was doing right now. Probably cleaning up her lab. If she was smart anyways. Faith had told her to stay back. It just depended on if Abby would listen. She searched her clothes for anything they may have left behind. But she had been robbed cleaned. They even took her cell phone. Hopefully they got rid of it before now though. Cause likely if Abby was following her she would trace her cell phone. So... how was she gonna... oh fuck. How had they found her so fast? Faith searched the building with her mind. It wasn't long before she found Mr. German with her phone. Idiot. They must be new to this whole kidnapping and holding hostage thing. Gibbs and his crew were here. Alright she was going to have to act fast. Moving over to the door she waited until she heard the explosion of the flash bomb to go off before swinging her door open and snapping the necks of the two guards. Having been behind the door when the flash went off she could see and hear just fine. So she made her way to where the leader was, for he had her Jackalknife. When she got to the door she kicked it open to be greeted by half a dozen guns.

"Really?" Even though she said only one word she meant; 'Really only six guns? When hours ago I took out several hundred men without even blinking. How insulting.'

"You!?" The guy seemed shocked, as he should be.

"Yes me, now give me my knife and you and your buddies can live."

"But we drugged you." Faith rolled her eyes.

"Ya... the funny thing about drugs is they generally work well on humans but not on vampires."

"V...v...v...vampires?"

"Ya." In a flash she was standing by his side, she then grabbed him by the jaw and violently bit into his neck. She only got so much blood drank before she was shot in the back. Pulling her teeth from his neck she removed her knife from his pocket, stabbed him in the heart, and dropped him to the floor before turning around to whoever shot her. She bared her bloody teeth and growled. Shooting her in the back. What a bitch ass move. Before she could move Gibbs came running into the room and shot the guy that had shot her. She quickly got her composure back before Gibbs could see anything, she then moved to the guy standing closest to her and snapped his neck. She then grabbed a pen off the desk and threw it into the neck of another guy, hitting him right in the jugular as Ziva walked in the door. Ziva took out the fifth guy, but that left one more. Where was he...she heard something move behind her and spun around just as Ziva yelled watch out. She slid her knife into the gut of the guy behind her like he was butter.

"You'll regret this." He whispered.

"See you in hell." She growled back before pulling her knife out of him as he fell to the floor dead.

"Boss!" She heard McGee yell from another room.

"In here." Gibbs replied. Faith only glanced back slightly, not caring about what was going on behind her as she was watching her bite mark heal on the human. But then she heard Tony.

"You've been shot!"

"Eh." She said simply as she already knew that. But as she turned around she noticed their glances and quickly covered herself up. "Oh." She said again with a groan. Before pretending like her knees buckled from underneath her. Surprisingly Gibbs was right there to catch her. Tony was too, but he was a tad bit slower. She let them help her out, seeing as she had to play human here. But she knew by the time they got her to a hospital or even Ducky it would be healed, if not all the way then mostly. But whatever, she would deal with that when the time came. They helped her into Gibb's car, which was weird. Not his car, oh no, that baby was a beauty. A 1960's yellow camaro. That's the kind of car Faith could ride in all day. But what was weird was the fact that she was in Gibb's car. She figured they would have hauled her in one of the others. This either could be good for her or bad. She ran her hands over the leather seat of his car as he started it up.

"This is a nice car you got here Agent." She said. When she saw his look she made a face. "What! I could be on my deathbed, but you show me a car like this and I will still wanna take it for a spin." She was surprised when he smiled a bit. He had a nice smile.

"I can appreciate a girl that likes cars."

"Ha...ow." She placed her hand on her ribs, must have been bruised by the bullet. "I don't like cars. I live cars. Love 'em, breath 'em, live 'em. When I was a teen I dreamed of having a garage of my own so I can work on cars 24/7. Motorcycles too." She saw his glance. "Ok you know what, for someone who was in the Marines you need to work on your glances." She snapped. Ok that was a bit unfair. It was likely normal people wouldn't notice it, but she was far from normal. But around this bunch she needed to act like it as much as possible... though for the most part that had gone down the hill.

"You're pretty observant."

"Ya well I had to be growing up in my house." She growled at the look on his face. "What was that look? What? Oh Abby told you didn't she. How the big bad Faith had to crawl through her window to get away from her whore of a mother boyfriends after she passed out, cuz they wanted to play house with a little girl."

"Well she didn't say what exactly was going on, but I suspected."

"Oh. How detective of you Agent Gibbs." She took a short breath. Calm down Faith. No need to show him all yours cards before he even picked his up. She should just stay quiet. Ya thats it. Just keep your mouth shut. "Why did you come looking for me?" Or not.

"I promised Abby."

"No. Why did YOU come looking for me. I'm sure you could have found me and gotten me back just fine if you sent the FBI or CIA or someone else in. Why did you come looking for me Gibbs. I'm not Navy or Marine." Though she could kick every single one of their ass in the blink of an eye.

"Cause without you most of my team might have been killed."

"Ya well protecting Abby was natural for me. Everyone else just happened to be in the right place in the right time I guess. Plus I know Abby. She would have been devastated if all of you died. So I did what I could to make sure I never have to see her cry over your guys bodies." McGee had been the most lucky. If she hadn't been going down that hall it's likely he would be dead by now instead of in the car behind them with Tony and Ziva. The rest of the trip was in silence. Which was perfectly fine with her. When they got to the building she let him help her again. Only cause she still had to keep up appearances. She wasn't all surprised when the elevator doors opened and Abby was there to jump into her arms. She grunted and groaned but hugged her friend back. It was Gibbs the managed to pull Abby off of her. Then Tony helped her out of the elevator. She batted her eyelashes as she leaned into Tony making him sweat some.

"Tony take her down to see Ducky."

"Right boss." But before they could even move a short bald guy showed up. "Hey what's cracking Fornell?"

"I'm going to have to ask you to step away DiNozzo." The short man Tony called Fornell said.

"Tobias what's going on."

"I'm sorry Gibbs, but this is over my head. Faith Lehane, I'm Special Agent Tobias Fornell of the FBI and you're under arrest."

"Oh FBI huh. They called in the big guns I see. Can I ask what I am being arrested for?"

"For murder, assault, assault of an officer, grand theft auto, and escaping from prison."

"That's it? Hmm guess your boss is in the dust." She smirked as he placed handcuffs on her. "Kinky." She laughed as both him and Gibbs seemed to frowned. "You know these won't hold me right?"

"Faith what are they talking about?" Abby asked. Faith's heart broke slightly at the look on Abby's face. "Tell me this isn't true."

"Well the assault on an officer isn't."

"Uh.." Fornell looks at a piece of paper. "Sunnydale, California?"

"Oh ya. Ok that is true too then."

"But murder? Who did you kill Faith?"

"Well...uh I think I have a right to remain silent." She didn't want to make matters worse by trying to figure out which murder she was being arrested for. Though she was surprised the Sunnydale charge was on this list. Almost everything from there had been lost. And the escaping from prison. She was sure that had been scrubbed from her records. Unless of course you had supernatural powers and therefore already knew about such actions. She wondered which idiot was trying to get her arrested. She watched as Gibbs took the arrest warrant from Fornell and looked it over as Abby tried to tell him to do something about all this. But something seemed off about all this. If someone knew of what happened in Los Angeles and Sunnydale they wouldn't be trying to arrest her. For it was no use. She could break the handcuffs and out of jail in the blink of an eye. So what...she then noticed this Fornell guy didn't have other agents with him, which he should have seeing as she was armed and dangerous. So why send a little human alone to arrest her. Unless he wasn't human. So how was she going to do this. Its not like she could expose the impostor in front of everyone. And she couldn't kill him. Think. She had to find a legal way to get out of this. Ah! She focused her mind on all her ID's in her wallet and magically changed her last name from Lehane to Thomson.

"Uh excuse me. Did you say Lehane?" She asked acting all innocent.

"Yes... why?" The fake Fornell asked.

"Well that's incorrect."

"What do you mean?"

"My last name is Thomson. I legally changed it when I was 18 cuz someone stole my identity. You can even check all my ID's." She saw Gibbs nod to Tony who dug into her pockets and pulled out her wallet. Handing it to Gibbs she watched as they looked everything over.

"Seems legit boss." McGee said, who had a hold of her social security card. She loved magic. It made faking all this easier. Though for a short time she had been Thomson, that hadn't been a full lie. She watched as Gibbs ripped the arrest warrant and told the short man to leave. The man uncuffed her and went on his way. Once he was gone Abby hugged her again.

"But wait, you all but admitted to all those charges." Ziva said. Damn. She had hadn't she. She noticed everyone was waiting for her to explain.

"Well the murder charges were false. The assault was self defence. Same with the assault on a officer. The grand theft auto was true. And the escaping from prison was a misunderstanding. I was part of a...private security firm that wanted to test a prisons system before sending a criminal there. So I got myself arrested and in a few weeks time I broke out." Ok that was a total lie. But she couldn't very well tell them her vampire brother lost his soul and she had to break out of jail to save the world and him from, well, his evil self. "Plus I didn't want to add resisting arrest to the charges." She saw their looks. She really needed to get out of here. "Alright. I'm gonna go..."

"But you're shot..."

"What!? You were shot!?" Abby freaked out.

"Oh I'll just go to the hospital. It's unnerving having someone that works on dead people look at me. Plus just the thought that if Gibbs had been a few minutes late then Ducky really would have been working on me." She slowly made her way to the elevator. Before she could leave Abby ran after her, hugging her again. "Jesus Abby..."

"You'll see me before you leave right?" Faith groaned at the puppy eyes Abby was giving her. Much like what Kristina would do when she wanted her way.

"Well I wasn't planning on leaving for a while, so sure Abs. I'll come see you again."

"Yay!" Faith chuckled before getting on the elevator and waving goodbye to her friend. When the doors closed she placed her hand on her back. Just as she thought, she was already healed. She then pulled out her knife and held it in her hand. When the fake Fornell appeared she thrust up, stabbing him in the gut.

"Nice try." She growled. Once the demon was gone she too disappeared in flames just as the door was opening to the lobby.


	2. Getting To Know You

Faith had just gotten out of the shower when she felt someone on the other side of her hotel door. Wrapping a towel around her body she moved to the door and opened it before the person even knocked. She smirked at the face on the other side of the door. She watched as the eyes moved up and down her dripping wet body.

"What do I owe this pleasure Special Agent Gibbs?" She said leaning against the door frame.

"Can I come in?" She moved out of the way and watched as he walked into her room. She closed the door behind her and moved around him.

"Do you mind if I toss some clothes on?" When he nodded she smirked and dropped her towel in front of him before moving into the room and grabbing a pair of boxer and tossing them on.

"I have something of yours." He said from the main room. She tossed a white tank on before going back to stand before him.

"Oh?"

"Ya." He held out one of her knives. More importantly the one that she had used as a sword. Well fuck the magic must have ran out. "The weird thing is when I picked it up it was four time longer than it is now." How was she gonna play this? Act like it wasn't hers. Or claim it was a special weapon that with the push of a button turns from a knife to a sword.

"That's not mine." She said dryly.

"Really? Cause Tony said you were using it, and it was where you left..."

"Ah see there is your mistake."

"What?"

"If it had been mine I wouldn't have left it behind." She moved past him over to the bar and poured herself a shot of whiskey. "Would you like one?" When he nodded she poured him one and handed it to him, but he didn't pull the glass from her hand.

"You're a very interesting woman Ms. …"

"Faith. And you better have a hold of this glass cuz I am letting it go." Which she did. She was glad to see he had a good enough grip that it didn't slip from his hand. "How so Mr. Gibbs?"

"When I first met you you acted like the young woman you seem to be. But when my building was under attack you seemed to change into someone with interesting and precise training in combat. Then you give yourself up for my team, and when we go to get you back we find you, not tied up and drugged, no we find you fighting again."

"I told you not to come after me." She downed her drink and poured herself another. In the corner of her eye she saw him reach for something. Reacting she started with a roundhouse kick to his hand, knocking whatever was in it out, then she pulled out her knife and placed it to his neck. She glanced over to see that she had just kicked his phone out of his hand. Fuck. He looked her body up and down again.

"I'm curious to know where the knife came from." Faith apparently needed to have a talk with her body. Cuz this whole acting before thinking was going to kill her some day. Not that she could die, but still. She pulled away from him and put her knife to the side.

"I'm sorry." It was the first time she was ever sorry for attacking someone. She must be jumpy. But why. Ah yes the fake Fornell. Someone somewhere wanted Faith, but not dead. They just wanted her out of the picture. She could handle someone trying to kill her, but not someone trying to lock her up and throw away the key. And if that happened what or who would they go after? Her friends? Her family?

"I'm not." Faith blinked.

"Say what?"

"This goes against everything we have done before, but I think my team could use someone like you."

"Let me guess an off the books muscle? Sorry Agent, but no deal. I won't be your hired gun." She growled.

"No that's not what I..." But she wrapped her hand around his throat.

"What is it that you want then you little worm? Did you really think you could trick me? You think I don't know the people you're impersonating?" She shook him violently. Soon Gibbs turned into a man with green skin, and big eyes like a chameleon. Which is what he was. A chameleon demon. Not like a shapeshifter. These things were the lowest of the low as far as shifters went. "Who ever hired you must be really dumb. I won't kill you, but only cause I want you to get a message back to your boss. Its gonna take a HELL of alot more then tricks to get me." She then let him go and landed a roundhouse kick to his head. Once the creature was down she waved her hand at him, saying a little spell to return him to his boss to give the message, afterwards he would combust in flames. She wondered if the Devil knew of this person going after Faith. It was one thing being hunted by the Devil. If she wanted you she was gonna get you. Which means if you were after her target without her consent you would have hell to pay. Again she waved her hand, this time a female appeared in flames before her.

"How DARE you summon me! Who the hell do you think you are!" Her voice was... different. Hard to explain really.

"I'm Faith Lehane, the girl you have been trying to either kill or turn depending on your mood. Also the same girl that has been attacked by two low life shifters at the hands of someone trying to get me out of the way, which I highly doubt they got consent from you for." The Devil opened her mouth but closed it again.

"You have a point. No one has asked permission to take you out lately. I will have to look into this, but not to help you." She sneered.

"No of course not. I wouldn't even think of it. You're just letting weak puppies know their place right?"

"Of course." The Devil smirked before disappearing the same way she appeared. She had another glass of whiskey and just poured another when she heard a knock at her door. Groaning she grabbed her glass and moved over and opened the door. There stood Tony. This better be the real Tony or she was gonna rip some heads. She rested herself against the door frame.

"What can I do for you Agent DiNozzo?"

"Tony please." So far so good. Really all she had to do was push into his mind to find out for sure, seeing as a shifter latest memories would be of getting their job and doing some recon, but to do that she might hurt him if he was the real Tony. She watched as his eyes slowly moved up her body. Let see what was one thing that was a total Tony trait. Ah! His love for movies. Now she just needed to think of a quote or something...Ah.

"The Burning Bed. 1984, Farrah Fawcett. " She watched as Tony smirked.

"Torched her husband while he was sleeping. Good movie." She moved to the side and let him in.

"So what do I owe the pleasure of this visit Tony?"

"Trust me the pleasure is all mine." He said. She smirked.

"The pleasure could be both of ours if you want." She winked at him. He smirked right back.

"Abby was worried about you, so I told her I would check up on you." But Faith wasn't listening to him. She had walked over and was taking his tie off.

"Mhm."

"What are you..." She pulled him into a deep lustful kiss then, cutting off his words. After a few minutes she broke the kiss and started taking his coat and shirt off.

"Less talking more doing." She went back to kissing him, moving him towards the bedroom.

...

She collapsed onto his body as he wrapped his arms around her back. As her breathing slowed, she became aware that he was stroking her back gently, whispering soft words to her. She felt uncomfortable. She never did the after scene. It was always just sex then the guy was out the door. But she knew better than to try to kick him out like that, but she needed to get out of his hold. She moved herself off him, laying down next to him. She then turned to his pants, where his phone was located in his pocket. She willed it to ring, preferably with something that would make him have to leave. Just then his phone rang. She smirked. Oh ya, she was that good. She reached down and grabbed his phone before looking at caller ID.

"Gibbs." She stated as she handed him the phone. She was a bit surprised that it was him. But oh well. If it got her what she wanted she didn't care. She laid on the bed in her shirt as she listening to Tony talk. He was avoiding Gibbs question about where he was. Once he was done talking he got off the bed and walked around to where his pants and boxers were.

"Um they need me back at NCIS..."

"Alright." She didn't really care. She was hungry and knew she would have to wait until he left to feed. So she laid spread out on the bed, not bothering to cover up. Its not like they hadn't just fucked so she saw no need in it. She whistled as he was putting his belt in. "Don't forget to tell Abby that I am great, especially since..." She smirked as he laughed awkwardly.

"Um, I don't mean to sound like a jerk or anything but..."

"Can we not tell Gibbs and the others about it cuz you're afraid Gibbs will skin you alive and have you for dinner?" She chuckled. "Your secret's safe with me." She watched as he finished getting dressed, gathered up his stuff and headed out the door. Faith sighed and closed her eyes, she stretched her arms out to feel one hit something small and cold. Then it started ringing. Opening her eyes she looked over and picked up the phone. Gibbs. Well it was for sure NOT her phone. She debated answering it, if she did it would mean letting Gibbs know that Tony had been with her, if not it would keep their little sexual experience to themselves. Which she didn't mind. It would help her get her main goal which was the one calling Tony's phone right now. She could take it to him, its not like she didn't have speed on her side. But na, she would let him come to her for it. Setting his phone back down she got up off the bed and grabbed her boxers sliding them back on. She then tried to decided who she wanted for a meal.

Someone forgettable, but not a homeless person. They tasted funny. No Navy personnel. She didn't want Gibbs coming after her and finding out her dirty little secret. She could feast on several people. Taking only a bit from them to keep them alive, but she wasn't having to settle for something plain to get her fill. Deciding that was the best idea she waved her hand, summoning a few people she then got to work feeding from each of them.

* * *

Gibbs stood at the crime scene wondering where Tony was, since Ducky and everyone else was already here. He had tried calling back several times, but only got voicemail. When Tony finally did show up Gibbs was relieved, but annoyed. He was relieved that Tony seemed alright, but annoyed that he was late to a crime scene.

"Sorry I'm late boss. I had to stop and get my stuff on the way here."

"Why didn't you answer your phone?" Tony seemed confused by his question.

"I did..." When Gibbs gave him a look it clicked. He watched as Tony patted around looking for his phone. He opened his mouth and closed it a few times, like a fish out of water would. "I'm sorry boss I must have left it... uh I promise I will get it back as soon as possible."

Gibbs sighed and smacked Tony upside the head.

Tony grimaced and groaned in pain. "I deserved that boss."

"Work DiNozzo."

"Right boss." Tony then went on to work. Gibbs had to wonder where his senior field agent had been. But now was not the time to ask. Now was the time to try to figure out what had happened to the dead Marine...

* * *

It had been a few days since Faiths interaction with the NCIS team. She still had Tony's phone, telling her he must really be busy for he had not come to get it. She was sitting out on the balcony, enjoying the sun. Soon a friend of hers would be coming by to spar with her. Even though Faith hadn't seen the NCIS team for a few days didn't mean things had been quiet for her. All that time she had still been attacked by demons and such. She had heard nothing from the Devil so she still had no idea who was after her and why. She took in the warmth of the sun as she sat outside. She sometimes felt like she was recharging her batteries, or fire, when she sat outside like this. She felt a chill up her spine and looked down over the balcony. She saw a female with dark brown, almost black hair walking into the hotel. Smiling she walked into her hotel room. She moved over to the stereo and turned it on and turned it up almost too loud. She then pulled off her shirt and tossed it to the side. She then opened a closet and pulled out two sparring sticks. Faith turned around just as the door was opened and the female walked in. Without saying anything she waited for the female to close the door and take off her shirt as well. It was a nice warm day, and they would be working really hard so wearing the least amount of clothes as possible was for the better. Once the girl was ready Faith tossed her the other stick. The girl caught it with ease.

They circled each other for a few minutes before the girl lashed out, aiming for Faith head. Faith blocked with her stick and jumped up in time as the girl had dropped to a crotch and had tried to swipe her feet out from under her. Faith then cartwheeled away from the girl. The girl ran forward swinging her stick, which met Faith's dead on. Faith spun to her left, swinging her stick at the girls head in the process. The girl blocked, but just barely. The sound of their sticks hitting were drowned out by the music, but just barely. The way they moved was graceful and seemed to follow the rhythm of the music more often than not. Each swing was blocked and followed up. Each jab was dodged. Only a few times had the stick actually come close to hitting either girl. Faith's speed was slightly faster than the other girls, but only just a bit. Each attack was just as strong as the one before it. When their sticks connected and broke on impact, sending out a loud thundering sound it didn't slow the girls a bit. They kept on fighting. Using both halves as extension of their arms. They were so focused that they did not see or hear the other 3 guest in Faith's room until they almost crashed into them.

Faith's was breathing a tad bit heavy as the girl sent out two attacks at once. Faith jumped back and almost crashed into Gibbs if she hadn't noticed him last minute. She turned from the girl to notice that Gibbs, Tony, and McGee were standing in her room. Moving over she turned off her music before going to stand next to the girl who too was breathing a tad bit heavy. She then noticed her door had been broken in. Explained why they were standing there.

"Who's gonna pay for that?" She nodded towards the door. McGee looked behind them and glanced at Tony. Tony was caught between checking the two girls out and looking serious. Gibbs was all serious. Faith sighed and looked to the girl handing her her broken stick she smiled weakly. "Wanna toss these and grab us some waters babe." The girl nodded and made her way out of the main room. "Seriously who is paying for that, cuz its not gonna be me."

"We heard noise, like fighting, we thought you were in trouble so Tony broke the door down." McGee explained. Faith's eyes shifted to Tony and she glared.

"You better pay for that."

"I will." Gibbs spoke up.

"No. He is a grown man he can do it."

"I said I will take care of it." Faith got up in his face.

"Are you sure about that? I'm not just talking about money here. You broke the door, burst into my room, and ruined my training session. That's gonna cost ya."

"I'll take care of it."

"Fine be that way." Faith smirked. She moved away from him and turned to the girl who was walking in with two water bottles. Grabbing one she turned back towards the men. "Boys this is my FRIEND and sometimes lover Arrow. She lives here in town so every now and then when I come to visit I make a point of spending time with her. Usually sparring, sometimes we do other things. Right babe." She winked to the girl now known as Arrow who just giggled.

"Oh yes hun. I am guessing we're done so I'm gonna take a shower. Do you mind?"

"No just make sure to save some hot water for me." Faith smirked. As the girl walked away Faith smacked her ass. Arrow just laughed. Faith could feel Tony and McGee thoughts playing.

"You seem to have a quite a few lovers." Gibbs said. Faith's eyes quickly darted to Tony. Did the silver fox know? If so then Tony either told him or he figured it out.

"Oh. Are you calling me a slut Mr. Gibbs? Oh is it the fact that their women that's bothering you?"

"What you do with your personal life and with who is none of my business Miss Le...Thomson."

"Faith. Call me Faith. The whore that is my mother was Miss Lehane. and Miss Thomson is... uh... in the ground..." She couldn't very well say that Kida was at home which is like 6 million feet below them in Atlantis. Gibbs eyes seemed to soften. Faith finished off her water bottle that she had been drinking. Since Arrow was in the shower she could ask Tony to get her another one, that way she had more water and he got his phone with all its messages on it. "Tony do you mind getting me another water."

"Sure. Probe get her..." But he was cut off as Gibbs slapped him upside the head. Faith smirked. Even without knowing it Gibbs was helpful. She watched as Tony walked into the kitchen. She knew when he noticed his phone and grabbed it for she felt him relax some. She looked at Gibbs, trying to act like everything was fine. Did Gibbs know about her and Tony's little... well not little, one on one time together? If he did she was surprised Tony was here right now. So maybe that meant he didn't. Arrow got out of the shower and made her way back over to Faith as Tony came back in with her water. He handed it to her and moved back over next to Gibbs. Faith smirked to herself.

"Don't forget Arrow tonight's the night when we have the pudding wrestling contest at that bar we like. We signed up remember." She winking at Arrow.

"Oh of course! How could I forget. Maybe we will be wrestling each other in the finals like last year huh." She winked back.

"Maybe." Faith glanced at Tony and McGee who seemed to be waiting for one or the other to name the bar in question. "Well thanks for coming over lover. Maybe next time we can finish properly. Don't worry about picking me up tonight, I will meet you at Heaven and Hell bar at 8 alright."

"Alright. See you then babe." Arrow leaned over and gave Faith a quick kiss before grabbing her shirt and leaving out the broken door. Once Arrow left Faith went from playful mode to business. She sighed.

"Can I ask what you were doing outside my door to begin with before you decided to kick it in?" She asked before moving back out onto her balcony. She knew her body glistened with sweat, she just hoped they left soon so she could take a shower. But she was mostly thinking about the things she would make Gibbs do as payback for her door. Though she had no intention of anyone else finding out it was broken, but she couldn't fix it right now. She already had a few close cases around these 3. Especially Gibbs. She had a feeling that he of all of them would also be the least likely to accept everything that she is. She turned to face them, leaning back against the railing of the balcony. Tony and McGee repeatedly checked out her toned body, Gibbs just kept looking her in the eyes.

"We just wanted to give you an update on what happened a few weeks ago..." McGee said.

"You couldn't have called?"

"Well uh..."

"We also wanted to check on you. See how you were doing after being shot and all..." Gibbs added. Faith straighten up a little bit. She kept forgetting she had been shot a few weeks back during the attack on NCIS and her rescue. She had never gone to the hospital, for she never needed to. Being a slayer and vampire meant extreme rapid healing for her. Sure there had been a little work she had done to herself in getting the bullet out, but other then that she had been healed by the time Tony had showed up that night. She was just grateful he hadn't noticed such thing in their moment of passion. By human rights she should still be trying to heal from the shot, but here she was, having been dueling like nothing had happened. She sighed. If this kept up she would have to leave here.

"I'm doing fine, as I am sure you can tell." No sense in trying to hide it. At this point they could clearly see that she was fine.

"Yes." Gibbs said. Faith found it funny that he could say little to nothing but yet say a bunch. Like just now. He said yes, but what he really said was yes we can see that. The question is how is it that it appears you were never shot at all. And since Faith could read his unspoken words she had no problem answering them.

"What can I say. I am a fast healer."

"You wouldn't mind if I had Duck check you out would you?" Faith's face fell as Gibbs question.

"Why?"

"Just want to make sure you're not hurting yourself by going on like you were never shot." Faith groaned. What was up with Gibbs. What did he want to poke her and run test on her or some shit? She pushed herself off the railing and brushed passed them back into her room. "Fine lets go. But McGee is staying to keep an eye on my room since the door is well hanging off the hinges." She glanced back at the boys before grabbing her phone and her card key for the room. Not that she would need it. She then walked out of her room. Gibbs and Tony behind her. They stayed quiet as they walked down the hall to the elevator. Faith entered it first, then Tony, followed by Gibbs. Since she was still in her short shorts and sports bra she knew Tony was enjoying the view. And she knew that Gibbs knew for she heard a slap and Tony groan in pain. She had to smirk to herself. When the elevator dinged she walked out once the doors were open. She knew she was getting looks from everyone in the lobby. Could she blame them? She was hot with a rocking body. She was wearing very little clothes. Who wouldn't stare. Sure some of the more stiffer up types weren't giving her pleasant looks, but what did she care?

Once outside she waited for them to walk to their car, even though she knew which one it was she wanted to be sure. She chuckled as she watched Tony try to get into the passenger side before Gibbs slapped him on the back of the head.

"Right boss." Tony said moving to sit in the back. She was surprised that Gibbs opened the door for her before moving to get behind the wheel. She got in and closed the door. Last time she was in a car with Gibbs it was his personal car and it was after she had been shot. They stayed silent the entire trip. When they got to NCIS she got out of the car and made her way towards the building. She knew she would likely have to go through security. Last time she was able to get in without having to deal with it at all, but this time she had Gibbs watching her so using mind control on the guards was not gonna happen. When she got to the security area she put her phone and card key into the little boxes and pushed it through the scanners. She watched as Gibbs and Tony by passed everything, but stayed there to wait for her. She could feel the eyes of everyone on her, but she still didn't care. She was about to go through the metal detector when someone draped a coat over her shoulders. Reacting she spun around and grabbed the person's wrist and bent it back. She heard gasps from the people around her and again she reacted quickly as she noticed the person in question was Gibbs. He never made a sound of pain, he had just grimaced slightly and when she let him go he gave her a look.

"She's with us." Tony said to the guard who had a hand on his gun, clearly ready to take Faith out if she had been a threat. Though he never would have gotten it removed from his holster if Faith had been in full act mode. Faith looked down. For once she was slightly sorry for hurting someone. She grabbed her phone and card key before following Tony and Gibbs out of the area and towards the elevators. Once they were in it wasn't long before Gibbs pulled the emergency brake. Faith sighed and slouched before facing him.

"If you want me to say sorry I won't do it. I won't say sorry for protecting myself. Even if you weren't attacking me..."

"I don't want your apology."

"Then what do you want?"

"We want to know if you're some kind of military." This is where Tony stepped in.

"Well... uh. Why does it matter."

"Doesn't." Was all Gibbs said. Another time when he spoke little but meant a lot. What he was really saying was it doesn't matter, but we have seen you do some things that generally non military personnel would know. Faith sighed and pushed the break back in, but Gibbs reached over and pulled it back out. He was waiting for some kind of explanation.

"I... can't tell you alright." She was hoping he would be ok with that, but when he didn't move she knew he wasn't.

"Why. Are you Black Ops? Secret Service? Mossad? I.C.E.? Oh! Men In Black!" Tony rambled on. Faith chuckled lightly.

"Tony do I look like a man to you?" She smirked to herself as Tony checked her out.

"You have a point there."

"Look all I am gonna say is some of it was self taught from when I was a teen. The rest I learned after I was 16. That's all I am gonna say." She pushed the break back in and then stood in front of it so Gibbs couldn't pull it back out. When the elevator came to a stop and the doors opened Faith walked out. She had a feeling Gibbs wouldn't let this go, not fully. But she couldn't tell him she learned just about every style of fighting to rid the world of vampires and demons as the slayer. She walked the short hallway to the doors of the morgue. When they opened she walked in and then waited for Tony and Gibbs. She looked around, the last time she had been here she had been killing the sea of men in order to protect Abby and her friends. When Gibbs walked in he called out for Ducky. The little old man known as Ducky came out from the back area. She paid little attention to the talk Gibbs and Ducky were having. She knew what it was about. Gibbs wanted Ducky to see how she was doing after being shot so on and so forth. A few minutes later Ducky was standing next to her.

She took off Gibbs coat so the little old man could have a better look at her back. She stood there as he made noises and poked around.

"Are you sure you were shot my dear?" He asked her.

"According to Gibbs and crew over there ya."

"You mean you didn't notice?"

"Uh ya. Must have been the you know drugs and adrenaline rush" Or the fact that she hadn't cared about it.

"Drugs?" Gibbs asked.

"Ya like sedatives of some sort. They drugged me when we got to their hideout. Or maybe it was before. Not sure. All I remember was being dragged out of here and placed in their van. Then waking up, and everything after that." She shrugged. She watched as Tony, Gibbs, and Ducky exchanged looks. She sighed and just stared forward. Still not caring about things. She could feel the slight poke of Ducky every now and then, and when he would ask something she would answer, but her focus was on a scalpel a few feet away. She heard those things were pretty sharp. They would make good weapons in a fight. Light and deadly. Before she knew what she was doing she was standing over by the table that held the scalpel. She picked it up and was looking at it when she heard someone say something.

"Oh my lord." Ducky muttered. Faith looked up to see what he was talking about when she noticed that not only was she by the little table stand thing, but she was still by Ducky, Gibbs, and Tony. Fuck. She must have astral projected in her state of staring in space. Thinking quickly she dropped the scalpel and projected herself back into her body. Blinking a couple times she then turned to face the guys. How was she going to explain this one? Maybe she wouldn't. She looked towards Tony first. It wasn't that hard to enter his mind and scrub what he just saw. Ducky was a bit harder, but still easy. She was about to do Gibbs when she heard a loud ringing in her ear and she got dizzy. Which was something new for her. She shook her head and blinked a couple times. When that just made her more dizzy she put her hands out to steady herself. Oddly enough her hands found Gibbs.

"Are you alright my dear?" Ducky asked.

"I think..." Not matter how hard she tried Faith couldn't shake the feeling overcoming her. "I uh... I should..." Panic washed over Faith. She had never not been in control of her body like this. And not with some petty human things either. Faith hadn't felt like this in a long ass time. Since she was human anyways. She gripped what she was holding onto, forgetting that it was Gibbs. She heard a few voices before darkness overtook her and she passed out.


	3. Invisible Illness

Since she already had a death grip on him it wasn't hard for Gibbs to catch Faith as she passed out. There were a LOT of unanswered questions about this girl in his arms. Like what kind of life did she lead in which she had to learn to become a cold, unemotional, killer. How had she taken on hundreds of men without getting shot? If she had been under sedation when they went to get her back how had she manage to kill a couple of people like nothing? Why was she showing no signs of having been shot? And what the hell was that a few minutes ago when it appeared she was in two places at once? Gibbs lifted her up bridal style and gently carried her over to one of Duck's tables. Now was not the time for questions. Now was the time for helping her. But first they had to figure out what caused her to pass out in the first place. He gently laid her on the table then stepped away so Ducky could get in close and check things out. He was worried about the girl that was friends with Abby. She seemed to hold a lot of mystery that she didn't appear to be letting go anytime soon.

Gibbs looked at Tony, he seemed worried.

"Call McGee. Tell him what's going on. Then go assign a few cops to watch over her room." Tony nodded without question and left the morgue. Gibbs figured if he kept Tony busy it would keep him from worrying too much. Unlike Gibbs and Ziva it seems the rest of his team took a slight liking to the raven haired fighter. Abby was already close to the girl, McGee was generally just a friendly guy and liked anyone and Tony was friendly when it came to the women. Ducky also seemed to care about the girl, even though he was worried about her past. But as he said. She is only but a child. One that had to grow up too fast too young. Gibbs was inclined to agree with that. Sure she was about Abby's age, but the young woman seemed to be much older then her childhood friend.

"She almost took me and an armed guard out when coming in here." Gibbs told Ducky.

"Really?" Ducky looked down to the girl on his table, a young child who he feared for. "What could possess such a young child to grow up so cold and distant? To turn her body into a weapon of death and destruction."

"That's what I plan to find out Ducky." Gibbs said before leaving the morgue. He wanted to know anything and everything about this girl, and if she wasn't going to tell him he would find someone who would. The first place he would look is the family Thomson. She claimed to have changed her name, which means she must have inserted herself with a family of that last name at some point. As he got off the elevator he was almost run over by McGee. Luckily McGee noticed before crashing into him.

"How is she boss?"

"Alive. I need you to look into everything you can about her."

"But we tried..."

"Try again!"

"Right boss." McGee ran over to his desk and sat down typing away on his computer.

"Also try looking under Thomson. See if we can't find something there." Gibbs had just sat down when his phone rang. Picking it up he listened as Ducky spoke to him. "I'll be right down." He said. Gibbs hung up and stood up making his way back towards the elevators.

"Boss?" McGee asked.

"Don't worry McGee just work." Gibbs was unsure about what was going on. Duck just said he needs him back down in the morgue right away. He hoped it wasn't something bad. He didn't want to tell Abby her friend has passed away due to unknown reasons. Getting out of the elevator he made his way into the morgue. "What did you find Duck?"

"Nothing. Which seems to be part of the problem. But that's not why I called you down here..." Gibbs noticed the look on his friend's face. He had bad news.

"Give it to me Duck."

"I'm afraid she is dead. I should have checked first, maybe I could have helped her... but I didn't think..."

"Ducky..." But Gibbs didn't finish as Faith gasped and opened her eyes before jumping off the table. Again Gibbs wondered what secrets this girl held.

* * *

It took awhile for Faith to figure out where she was. She had to go on feeling and smells though, because her focus was all fuzzy and messed up. Her brain was the same way. She stood there for a few moments trying to remember the last thing that happened. She was with Arrow... and ... and... and... that was all she remembered. She felt cold hands on her and she reacted. Striking out she landed a hit to the chest of the person that had touched her sending them back. She then grabbed the nearest sharp object and held it out before her. Even though she couldn't see her hearing and other senses worked fine. She could hear two heart beats. Which meant at least two humans. Didn't mean there wasn't anything else in here. Like a vamp.

"Who's here?" She asked. Keeping the tiny weapon she had in her hand ready to strike.

"You mean you can't see us?" That voice sounded familiar. But she couldn't place it.

"No I can see you, I just normally ask who people are when I can see them." Faith said, sarcasm dripping from her voice.

"Don't you recognize our voices?" Faith turned towards the voice and gave them a look.

"Ok one of you come here... you," She pointed to Gibbs. "Come here." She held her hand out, when his body touched her hand she stopped him. "Making any sudden movements and I'll change your sex." She said. She then reached up with her free hand and held onto their shoulder. She leaned forward, not sure how close she was to the person, but she didn't care either way. His scent was woodsy. And not like colon that was trying to pass as woods. Like he worked with wood often. But he also had a husky scent to him. And coffee. She turned her head sideways as she listened to everything around her. She then smirked softly. "Gibbs!" She then heard the elevator door open and two bodies walk into the room. She pointed to each one. "Tony, McGee." She then pointed to Ducky. "Ducky."

"Are we missing something?" McGee asked.

"She seems to be having trouble... well seeing." Ducky informed them.

"It's only temporary." Faith added, letting Gibbs go and moving away from him. She turned to walk but someone grabbed her shoulder. She swatted their hand away from her before turning a bit more and moving on.

"Now you can't be so sure of that." Ducky said.

"Yes I can. Its my body."

"Then explain why you passed out." Gibbs said. Faith opened her mouth but then closed it. She then glared at him before skillfully making her way over to McGee.

"McGee take me upstairs please."

"Uh.." She could tell he was looking at Gibbs for instructions.

"Ugh. Look the reason you're down here is to talk about me, so if you take me back upstairs then they can go on talking. If I go alone I can't promise I won't kill anyone that touches me." Faith could almost see Gibbs nodding for McGee to do what she asked. She smiled at him. "Thank you Gibbs."

"How did..." But Faith just pushed McGee out the doors. Wrapping her arms around his she pressed herself close to him as they waited. She could feel his heart picking up pace. When the bell dinged and they walked in Faith smiled. She could hear Tony talking to Gibbs about her. Or the lack of her they had found anyways. When the door closed she waited a few minutes before hitting the brake. "What..." But Faith hushed him by placing her fingers to his lips. Even though she couldn't see with her eyes her minds eye were working just fine. And she knew the fastest way to get her normal sight back.

"You have something I want McGee." She said in a sultry voice as she lightly pushed him against the wall and pressed her body against his. She could tell he was trying to think of what to say and do, but it wasn't working. With her body pressed against his, and her finger as her guide she leaned forward and kissed him lustfully on the lips. She could feel his body reacting to the pleasure of her lips touching his, of her body against his. She wasn't going to fuck him. Not right now anyways. To risky. Mostly because of Gibbs. If he had just been some guy and they were just in some elevator then she would. His hands found her waist as hers roamed over his body. She broke off the kiss and made her way down to his neck. She could feel his heartbeat pick up more as her hand went lower. Just as she reached his belt she bit into his neck. He gasped as she drew his blood into her. As his blood flowed down her throat she noticed her eyes starting to clear up. She felt him struggle a bit, but she held him in place with her body. When she got enough she removed herself from his neck and licked the wound. She smiled as he shivered. Licking her lips she then pulled him into another kiss as she reached back and hit the break, causing the elevator to move again. She pulled away from him just as the door opened to reveal Tony and Gibbs. Faith looked around and noticed they were at the morgue again. They must have hit the call button when she released the break.

"Gibbs. It's good to see you again." Faith said bluntly.

"Ducky. Now." Faith rolled her eyes at Gibbs demand.

"You know you could ask nicely..." When she figured he wasn't going to she stepped out of the elevator and made her way into the coldness that was the morgue. She was surprised to feel Gibbs walking behind her. Ducky seemed surprised to see them both back so soon. "I don't know WHY I need to be checked out. I can SEE just fine. Just like I SAID I would." Faith snapped. Though she wasn't sure who was she more annoyed with. Gibbs for treating her like a child and bossing her around. Or herself for LETTING him treat her like that. Normally if a guy looked at her the wrong way she would rip them a new one. But him. Nope she just did what he said. How weak was she? She sat down on the cold table. Waiting for Duck man to do his stuff. Duck Man. She made him sound like a superhero. 'Have no fear! Duck man is here!' Faith giggled. When Gibbs glanced at her she cleared her face of any emotions. It was rough hanging around him. He was like a fun sucker. Gibbs the fun sucker! Sounds like badly named villain. Faith smirked again but then cleared her face.

She was about to say something when Ducky came over with one of those things, where you listen to the heart and shit. She willed her heart to beat. It was hard, since she was turned she hadn't had a real heart beat, but with all her extra abilities she could pull it off. But only for a short amount of time. She prepared herself for Ducky's touch when a sharp pain slammed into her head. She gasped and shot up. When Gibbs looked at her she shivered.

"Sorry it's just colder than what I expected..." She lied. Faith's body was in an essence dead. So she was never hot or cold or any such things. But even before then she was hardly ever cold. It was the benefit of having fire coursing through your body. She rubbed her temples for a moment before sitting back on the table. What the hell had that been? Faith mind was hard core closed off. Only one person could have hurt her like that and he was 2,668 miles away. And he generally didn't launch attacks in her mind like that.

"Now take slow deep breaths." Ducky said. Faith had to think about it before remembering that she actually needed to breath. She took a few deep breaths and Ducky moved the metal thing across her back. She didn't know why he was checking her breathing. Oh ya. Likely cause of the fact that she had fainted without question, warning, or reason. He then moved around to the front of her. She wondered what he was going to do next when his hand reach out towards her chest. Faith reacted quickly grabbing his hand. She saw Gibbs move in the corner of her eye, but he stopped. "I'm just going to check your heartbeat." He said calmly. Faith searched his eyes and realized he was telling the truth. Man she needed to get a grip on herself. She let his wrist go and relaxed. Focusing herself to again make her heart beat. When he seemed satisfied with all that he placed his tool down and picked up another one. Faith wasn't expecting the flash of light in her eyes. So when it came she hissed and covered her eyes. She could feel Gibbs looking at her. She took a deep breath before looking up.

"Warn a girl next time will ya Duck?" She snapped. Duck frowned a bit before saying sorry. She sighed. "No I'm sorry Duck. I didn't mean to snap. I just have a migraine from everything and the sudden burst of light in my eyes surprised me and hurt a little." She smiled softly as he accepted her apology. She then waited for him to finish checking her out. It went alright. She made her vampire body do the human stuff when she needed it too. Or to not do the vampire stuff when she didn't want to hurt Ducky. But with everything he tested Faith's first reaction was either growling or hissing. It was like whatever made her faint was causing her to react as if every move Ducky made was an attack against her. Which it wasn't. She waited while Ducky and Gibbs talked among themselves out in the hall. Which is where they seem to be doing a lot of talking when Faith is around. She knew it was because they didn't want her to hear what they were saying. But she did anyways. Being inhuman in so many ways helped with that.

Like right now Ducky was saying he was worried about her. Which he always seemed to be saying. That she had no signs of having been shot, which she knew was because of her ability to heal rapidly. Her reflects were beyond not normal, part of being a vampire and slayer. Blah blah blah. Faith didn't really pay attention to them. She was again staring off in space. Though making sure she didn't astral project this time. It was a few minutes later that they both came back in. Before anyone could say anything she jumped off the table and faced Gibbs.

"I would like to go home now. I want to take a shower, and I need to eat." She then walked out of the room, giving Gibbs no choice but to follow. This time she was gonna take control of what was going on. The entire trip through NCIS was quiet between them. Sure Gibbs spoke to his team. And Faith said a few things to Tony and McGee. But Faith and Gibbs never spoke to each other. The trip to her hotel was the same. She knew he would follow her up to her room so she didn't even bother telling him to leave. When they got to her room she was glad to see there was a guard that had taken McGee's place in keeping thieves out of her room. Ignoring Gibbs and the door guard she walked into her room and made her way towards the bathroom. Turning on the shower she let it warm up as she went back into the main part of her room. She was surprised to see Gibbs still there.

"I think you can go home now Agent." She said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Ducky says you should be under supervision so I will watch over you."

"Seriously." Faith gave him a deadpan look. When she saw that he was serious she rolled her eyes. Great how the hell was she going to fix the door now. It would be too much to try and fix it then whip his memory of it having been broke. "I don't suppose we can negotiate this?" When she saw his blank look she growled. "Fine. But you make your own coffee. I don't touch that shit." Like with the fake Gibbs she just starting stripping down in front of him. But unlike the fake Gibbs, who had just watched her, a sign that had tipped her off to his fakness to begin with. This Gibbs turned away as soon as he saw her shirt go up. She heard him move around as she went back into the bathroom. Stepping into the shower she let the water flow over her naked body. She stood there with her eyes closed for a few minutes before she grabbed her loafa and body wash.

After a few minutes she stepped out of the shower and dried herself off. Snapping her fingers she dressed herself before leaving the bathroom. Ah magic was great. When she walked out of the bedroom she noticed Gibbs staring at the door. She smirked to herself before moving silently behind him. Watching him as he seemed to stare into space. Once she was a mere inches from his back she spoke.

"I hope you're not trying to think of a way to back out of the deal you made with me Agent." She smirked softly as Gibbs quickly spun around. She knew she hadn't scared him, for a man like Gibbs was hardly ever scared. But she had startled him. She knew the number of people to actually sneak up on Gibbs was likely a short number. She saw that he had indeed a cup of coffee in his hand. As the smell hit her nose she made a face. Coffee was a smell that made her want to barf. Even though most of her friends loved it Faith hated it with a fiery passion. She took a few steps back so the smell wasn't so bad.

"Wouldn't think of it." Gibbs replied to her question. She smirked and shook her head as she moved away from him. She went about being as normal as possible. Which was hard. It was amazing on how much she used her magic and special abilities to live. She never would have guess this much if she hadn't been in the position of having to not or limit her usage of it. Gibbs had went to work right away on the door and frame, no matter how many times she told him he didn't have to fix it. After only a few hours together Faith was going insane. Gibbs was truly a man of little words, which for Faith who talked non stop depending on who she was with, was like the end of the world. Though she had saved the world enough times to know it wasn't.

...

As the sun started to set she truly thought she was going to lose her mind if she didn't do something. So moving into the bedroom she made sure she was out of sight before changing into some parties clothes. When she went back into the main room she cleared her throat so mister handy man would know she was trying to get his attention. When he looked up she was surprised to see him look her up and down. Taking in her tight leather jeans, corset top, and boots. She smirked to herself. Oh ya. It seemed even Gibbs was a man under all that Agent.

"I am going out. You're not going to stop me. I really don't care if you follow me, just don't ruin my fun." She stated blatantly before walking out of the room. She heard Gibbs sigh before grabbing his stuff to follow her out. Since she couldn't travel her way, and didn't have her motorcycle with her she decided to just walk. Since she had made "plans" with Arrow at the bar. She knew she would win this particular kind of battle, because most of the girls that would partake in it were skinny sluts with no real strength. It was mostly for show to get potential lovers, boyfriends, husbands, and so on and so forth turned on. Faith did it for the prize money at the end. Sure she didn't really need money. She could just summon anything she wanted, but in some cases it was nice to have. And right now she needed to act human, so she needed to have money to buy things. When she came upon the Heaven and Hell bar she could feel that Arrow was already there. She had a slight feeling Tony and McGee were there too.

She walked in the door, Gibbs not too far behind. As she did every head turned to look at her. Ya she had the effect on people. She weaved her way through the crowd to find her friend. She wasn't that hard to spot. She was the sexy thing in the middle of a group of guys giggling her head off. It amazed Faith the different personalities Arrow had. She was mainly a bubbly kind of girl. But at times she could be serious, and even a hell bitch if the situation called for it. It was kind of hard to believe an Angel that practiced in witchcraft had an evil side, but Faith knew first hand that Arrow could be dangerous if someone she cared about was in trouble. Faith pushed her way through the group of guys to stand next to her friend. When Arrow saw her she shrieked and jumped on Faith, giving her a big hug. Faith chuckled before removing her friend from herself.

"Why does it not surprise me that you have surround yourself with sexy ass men." Faith said winking to the boys.

"Meh. None of them are as sexy as you."Arrow said. A wicked gleam in her eyes. Faith chuckled before planting a lustful kiss on her friend's lips. She smirked as they got catcalls and wolf whistles from the men surrounding them. When Faith broke the kiss she looked at all the men.

"Who would like to buy my lover and I a drink or two?" She said, batting her long lashes. Several hands shot up into the air. Arrow and Faith laughed as grown men raced towards the bar to get them drinks. She turned to her friend who still had that gleam in her eye. "What is it lover?"

"I see you have company hun."

"Ah yes. My own private bodyguard. If only he knew the truth maybe he wouldn't be so quick to try and protect me yes."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." She smirked.

"Oh? Do you know something I don't?"

"Never. You know everything."

"Ah, not true. Caleb knows everything. I just know everything else." Faith chuckled. Caleb. The only man in the world she HADN'T planned on getting with. Faith had meet Caleb in a past life. She had been known as Jasmine and he had been known as Chase. They somehow managed to meet again through a mutual person. Kida. Star's mom. Chase had been in love with Kida back in the day. Faith had been best friends with Kida back in the day. Both relationships with Kida had been transferred to her identical daughter Star in this time. Star and Caleb dated for a long time before they broke up, for reason Faith couldn't remember. Caleb had started out human. But ended up aligning himself with The First back in the day, giving him superhuman strength. He later developed the power of omniscience; the ability to know anything and everything. And not too long after that he and Faith ended up getting stuck with their connection. No one was sure where it came from, or what exactly it was. All that they knew is it entitled both parties to feel what the other was feeling. It was also then that their mind link showed, allowing them to communicate in their minds. A few years after that Caleb and Faith were dating, then parents to twins, then married. She was still married to him to this day, just as much as she was still married to Chavez. The father of her other set of twins. Not many people outside her home knew Caleb. Arrow was one of them. But he was still a part of her life, no matter where she was.

Faith watched as men raced back over to the girls, drinks in hand. Faith was more of a hard liquor kind of girl so she passed up on all the fruity and girly drinks, instead reaching for a guys glass of some kind of whiskey. Taking the drink she winked to the guy.

"Keep this coming and you might get lucky tonight sir." She was lying of course. He wouldn't be getting lucky tonight, at least not with her. Faith had fun laughing with Arrow and drinking drinks. But it wasn't long before the announcement came that the pudding wrestling was to begin. So Faith and Arrow moved away from the guys, who seemed even more excited at the fact that both girls were taking part in the slut fest as Arrow liked to call it. She knew the only reason she did it was much like Faith. For the cash prize. Plus they did enjoy the teasing of the boys every so often and this was a perfect way to do it. Faith was a bit annoyed about how many sluts had actually signed up for this thing, but it wasn't long before half of them were out. Of course Faith and Arrow were number one and two. Even though most of the time she had a hard time seeing him she knew Gibbs was still in the bar watching her. Making sure nothing happened to her. Between each round they had 15 minute breaks. Which for Faith and Arrow was annoying, but it helped them as all the sluts spent this time getting drunk, making it that much easier for the girls to win their rounds.

...

By the end it was of course down to Faith and Arrow. They both were holding their own. Not one dominating more than the other for too long. Things were looking good for Faith though until the room started spinning and she heard ringing in her ears. Faith felt dizzy and she tried to shake it of but failed. Arrow noticed but not soon enough as Faith slipped in the pudding, making Arrow land on top of her. The coward went wild thinking it was part of the fight. Before Faith knew what was going on Arrow was being lifted up and crowned winner, but her friend was trying to push the ref away to help her. Faith tried getting up, but the dizzy feeling wasn't going away, making it hard for her to see or stand properly. It wasn't long before she felt two sets of strong hands helping her up. She knew they belonged to Gibbs and Tony. She could feel Arrow behind her and McGee in front of her, waiting to help her off the stage. She had to smirked to herself. How did she know the boys were going to be here. Faith was really starting to get annoyed with whatever was going on with her. She hated not being able to see. That's what killed her the most. She could do without talking, hell even hearing, but seeing. The thought of losing her sight terrified her to the core. She knew when they had gone outside for cool air hit her. She planted her feet, making Gibbs, who was leading her around, stop dead. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

It was strange she still breathed even though she didn't need to. She had been a vampire for years now and yet she still couldn't shake the habit of breathing. With the cool air surrounding her she felt less dizzy, but she still felt weak and her eyesight was still blurry, but not fully gone. She heard McGee suggested that she should go to the hospital. She had a feeling Gibbs was going to agree.

"No. No stupid hospitals."

"Faith..." Arrow tried to protest but Faith held her hand up to hush her friend.

"I spent too much time in the damn hospital over my life. I will NOT go there anymore. I can take care of myself just fine." She went to walk away and felt Gibbs reach out for her. She slapped his hand away, hit him in the chest and managed to pull his gun from his holster and was pointing it at his heart. "I. Am. Fine." She growled. Even though her eyesight was blurry she still could see with her mind's eyes, and she remember every detail about the way Gibbs was dressed like today so finding where his gun was had been a breeze. She also knew Tony and McGee had their hands on their guns, ready for if Faith tried anything else. Faith just spun the gun around so the handle was out to hand it back to Gibbs. When he took it she grabbed Arrow's hand. "Please just let me go home by MYSELF tonight. That is all I ask. If you're still worried tomorrow then come over and check on me if you must." Sure she could MAKE Gibbs do what she said, but right now his free will was for the best. Plus she didn't want to risk this thing that was attacking her getting him if she entered his mind. She heard him sigh, a sound, oddly enough, that was music to her ears right now.

"Alright. But I WILL come check on you in the morning."

"Right." Faith said before pulling Arrow away from them.

"Faith this isn't the way..."

"Hush." Faith said. She pulled Arrow along for a few more feet before letting her friend's hand go. She then waited. When she felt it she moved to the lamp post, swinging herself around it she aimed her feet at the trash can next to it. When her feet collided with the trash can it flew into the air dumping its garbage on her target and smashing into the wall of a building. "Go home Tony!" She shouted. She heard him groaning about his suit. "Oh put it on my tab. You know that one I made up that night you came to my hotel room." She winking in his direction before grabbing Arrow's hand again and pulling her away. As they left she heard McGee asked Tony what she was talking about. Once they were several blocks away Faith turned to her friend. "This is hard for me to ask of you, but can you walk into the park over there and bring someone over here for me. Preferably male. It's easier to get them turned on."

"You want me to what?"

"Look Arrow. This isn't something I have ever had to ask help with. Just please do this and then you can go home. That's all I ask." Arrow sighed before moving away from Faith. She waited where she stood for her friend to come back with her meal. It was a few minutes before Faith smelled her friend and her next meal coming back. Luckily the man was already a bit turned on. Arrow must have jumped started him for her. When they got closer Faith put on a sultry smile. "Why hello." She held her hand out for Arrow, she took it and let herself be pulled close. "I hope my lover here was good to you kind sir."

"Oh ya." The guy responded. Good he was drunk, which also made this easier. She leaned in and kissed Arrow. After breaking the kiss they parted ways. Faith then walked up to the man. "Where is your friend going?" He slurred.

"Oh... just to go get the car so we can go back to our place." She winked at the man. She pulled him close and ran her hands up his chest. She wanted to die at the feel of his hands roaming over her body, but she needed to feed if she wanted to get her sight back any time soon. She whispered in his ear before nibbling on it. Picking up on the things that really turned him on. When his blood was good and prime she kissed trails up and down his neck before biting directly into his jugular. The man moaned, but made no other protests until he realized that he was slowly dying, but by then he was too weak to properly fight Faith off. When she finished him off she dropped him to the ground, licking the blood off her lips. It took a few seconds but soon her eyes were back in focus and she felt fine. But then she smelt something familiar. She turned around and noticed none other than Ducky's lab assistant on the street looking at her. Baring her teeth she was in front of him in a flash. He jumped back in surprise. She needed to figure out what he saw. Shoving her way into his mind she erased everything he had just seen her do. But since she had used such force entering his mind she accidentally knocked him unconscious. Since he was on his way home she teleported him there before turning to look back at her prey. She waved her hand and his body caught fire. She watched as he burned to ashes. Her eyes then went white as she summoned the wind to scatter the ashes.

Sure having control over the wind wasn't one of her actual gifts, it was Conner's. But since Faith had the ability to copy others powers she was able to do it too. It's part of what made Faith so powerful. Sure she had quite a lot of abilities herself, but most of it was what she copied from others. Looking around everything seemed as it should be so she made her way home. As she walked she tried to figure out what was wrong with her. Besides Arrow she hasn't come into contact with any sups that she hadn't killed right away. At least none that she's seen. It wasn't impossible that there could have been a demon or being that she couldn't see, but it was highly unlikely. Either way she had to figure out what was wrong with her and fast. She needed to see what was unseen. But first she needed a place. Things were looking like she was going to be in D.C. for a long while now and staying in a room by the hour was getting to be too costly. Not to mention the fact that it's too open. With little room to house all of Faith needs out of Agent's eye sights. She needed a spacious house with a basement that would turn into a nice workout area. But it also had to be spacious on the ground and any upper levels for if she need to add rooms that needed to not be seen from the outside of the house.

She needed to do a fast search. Looking around she saw a real estate office still open. Smiling to herself she made her way over to the office. Going in she looked for someone, anyone. Finally coming across a man she walked up to him. She told him what she was looking for and that price wasn't a problem. He got out several folders that had houses based on what she had asked for. She smiled to him before asking for something he had to be gone for a long period of time for. Once he was out of sight she stood up and pulled all the folders close to her. Opening each one of them she placed both her hands above the folders. Closing her eyes she focused.

"Alright words speak to me. Which house holds what I need?" She whispered. As if a strong wind was blowing, every page of every folder flipped until one stopped. Opening her eyes and looked at the house in question. Smiling she then sat down and pulled out a bunch of blank sheets of paper about the same size as bills. When the man come back over she waved her hand over the blank paper turning them into 100 dollar bills. It was a dirty trick, especially since the bills would turn back into the blank paper they had been before in about a day or so, but by then any record of her or the house being for sale would be gone. She told him which house she wanted and then paid in full with her magically made money. She then walked out of the building making her way towards the hotel to get her things. Just in case Gibbs or someone was waiting for her there.

When she got to her hotel she was stopped by the assistant manager.

"Miss Lehane. We've come to notice that the door to your room has been broken..." Faith waved the guy off. Before looking into his eyes. This was going to be tricky. For she would have to erase that memory from everyone that knew about the door from this guys mind. It wasn't something she tried often, but doing a mass memory whip was too dangerous. And trying to find every stupid person would take forever. Once she was done with that she made her way up to her room. When she got there the first thing she did was fix the door. Whispering a few words the door returned back to its perfect condition self. She then went into the room and started packing her things. She thought about leaving a note for Gibbs or anyone of his team but decided against it. With her things she then checked out and made her way to her new house.


	4. Visiting Faith

The next morning Gibbs was sitting at his desk waiting for the rest of his team to show up, There weren't any cases on their board so they had a free day so far. He had been displeased to learn the Faith had sent Tony and McGee home last night. But it also made up his mind on what he wanted to do today and any day they didn't have cases. More than once he had seen Faith's remarkable skills, in both fighting and other things. But what still surprised him as her ability to still be lethal when she was hurt or had a disadvantage like not being able to see. The first time she didn't do so much that really surprised them, sure she had guess everyone right and somehow knew why Tony and McGee had joined them down in the morgue, but that was it. It was mostly last night that surprised him. If he hadn't seen everything for himself he wouldn't have believed it happened. He knew Faith had been in trouble when he saw the confused look on her face during her last round with her friend. Shortly after that she had gone down. Everyone else had assumed it was because the young girl had gotten the best of Faith, but he and his team knew better. They had moved quickly to her side to help her up. Even before they got her outside Gibbs knew she wasn't able to see again, based on the blank look in her eyes as they moved her out of the bar. Despite not being able to see though she had disarmed him of his gun without even blinking. He wondered just what else she was capable of.

Luckily he was soon to find out as the elevator ding and bickering let him know his team was finally here. Standing up he grabbed his stuff before walking by them.

"Lets go!" He shouted. He knew they were a bit put off, but this happened often. Only this time they weren't going to a crime scene.

"Who died this time boss?" Tony asked. Gibbs just ignored the question until everyone was back in the elevator.

"No one DiNozzo."

"Then where are we going?" Ziva asked.

"Faith." Gibbs replied simply.

"To church?" Ziva asked as the elevator dinged and the doors opened. Gibbs walked out, his team behind him. He didn't bother answering for Tony was explaining it to her.

"No probe we are going to see Faith."

"Oh. Oh! The girl that trashed your suit last night?"

"She didn't trash my suit..."

"She just dumped trash on it." McGee laughed. Gibbs only half listened to their conversation. He had already heard about Faith's sending of Tony and McGee home after he had told them to follow her to keep an eye on her. The story had amused and annoyed him. He had found it funny that Faith had gotten the best of Tony with dumping the trash on him, though he had been surprised to learn how she had done it. But he had been annoyed that she had sent his men home. Getting into the car he blocked out everyone's bickering. He was mostly focused on what he wanted to do today, and if Faith would agree to such things. When they arrived at the hotel everyone got out of the car. As Gibbs made his way into the doors of the lobby he was a bit worried about what he would find up in her room. He wasn't expecting to be stopped by a worker there.

"Excuse me sir. You're here for the girl in room 27 right?" A worker asked him. Gibbs had a bad feeling in his stomach about this.

"Yes. Why?"

"Well she checked out last night sir. She didn't leave a note or anything, but I recognized you from my shifts these past couple days so I figured I would let you know." The girl smiled softly before going back to work. Gibbs turned around to McGee.

"On it boss." He watched as McGee got on his phone and did things Gibbs did not understand. If he didn't need a cell phone or computer for work he would have nothing to do with them.

"Do you think she hoped town?" Ziva asked.

"Skipped Ziva. Skipped town." Tony corrected.

"You know what I meant."

"No she is still in town. I have her location here." McGee said.

"Lets go." Gibbs then made his way back outside and into his car. Following McGee directions they finally made it to 5146 Palisade Lane, where Faith was, according to her phone. He was surprised to see that they were at a very nice looking house.

"Maybe she went home with her friend." McGee said as they got out of the car.

"One way to find out." Gibbs walked up the walkway to the porch. As he looked to his left he noticed a porch swing. Going up to the door he rang the doorbell. They stood there for a few minutes before the door clicked open. Gibbs expected to see the girl or Faith behind the door, but no one was there. He glanced back to his team before calling out. "Hello." He then noticed a pair of gray blue eyes staring at him. He squatted down to look at the girl. She was about 8 years old. She had ginger hair, fair skin and a few freckles on her nose. Though they were hard to see. "Well hello there. Is their an adult we can speak too?" Gibbs asked the child. The girl opened the door more to look at everyone. Gibbs slowly stood up again, waiting for the child to do something. But when she didn't make any movements he frowned slightly. Maybe the girl didn't speak English. He turned to Ziva, he knew she spoke different languages so maybe she could find one the girl spoke. He moved to the side to let Ziva get in close. He watched as she asked the girl questions in different languages. The girl still didn't seem to respond to anything. Gibbs was about to call it quits when he noticed someone moving in the background.

"Shyann!" A familiar voice shouted. Gibbs heard something hit the ground and looked down to see his badge laying there. He picked it up and hooked it back to his belt before looking into the brown eyes he had been looking for.

"But grammy..." The child pouted. Gibbs was surprised as Faith went off in a different language and the child responded in the same as that Faith was using. He watched as Faith then put the child down and shooed her to somewhere else in the house.

"Now go find your mother, and please don't call me grammy!" She shouted after the child before facing Gibbs. "So you've found me. How did you even know I left the hotel?"

"The lady at the desk informed us when we walked into the building." Tony answered.

"Ah I see. Figures. Alright come on in." She swung the door open for them to come in. She then walked into the house.

"So this is..." McGee started.

"My house. Now anyways."

"I'm sorry but you're a grandmother." Ziva asked. Gibbs watched as Faith stopped walking and every muscle in her body tensed. Normally Gibbs didn't get involved in the lives of well anyone, but he was a bit curious about this. Faith seemed a little young to have a grandchild that was 8. Faith only seemed in her 30's at the most. That means Faith would have had to been really young when she had the child if the child was anywhere in its 20's. But it still didn't add up because the kid was 8. So unless her child has also been young when she had her daughter. Everyone stood silent for a few moments before Faith finally turned to them.

* * *

Faith had been surprised to see Gibbs and his team standing on the other side of her door. She had been annoyed to see her granddaughter was levitating Gibbs's badge. It seemed no matter how many times she told Shyann, the girl still used magic in front of strangers. Faith had called out to her grandchild, making her lose focus and drop the badge. She had then gone over and scooped the child up in her arms before lecturing her in Latin. Sure it was a dead language but everyone in Faith's family spoke it fluently. She then told the child to go find her mother, Faith's daughter. Faith had been hoping no one picked up on the grammy comment, but clearly they had as Ziva asked her the question. Faith had gone hard and cold. How could she explain this to them. Sure she truly had been only 13 when she had had Kristina, but she couldn't explain the fact that despite the fact that Kris only looked 20 she was indeed several hundred years. For Faith hadn't had Kris in this lifetime but another. Kris being a werecheetah had lived most of her life as a 10 year old girl herself. It wasn't until 10 years ago when Faith finally had enough magic to grow both Kristina and her now husband Laddie. Who was Star's younger brother and a werewolf, that was also stuck as a child. It was also the same magic that made Shyann 8 when she was really only 3 years old. Sighing she finally turned around. Ok she could play this fine. Faith was only 29 now, well on the outside anyways. So she could make this work. Maybe.

"Yes Shyann is my granddaughter. Her mother is my daughter. I was 13 when I had her mother, Kristina..." Faith was interrupted as a woman with dirty blond hair and blue eyes walked into the room. She was tall and had tan skin like Faith.

"Mom... oh sorry I didn't know we had guest..." The woman spoke, her voice soft and smooth, unlike Faith's husky and rough voice.

"It's alright Kris. Kris this is Gibbs, Tony, Tim, and Ziva. Everyone this is my daughter Kristina-Scott." Faith introduced them.

"Hi. Everyone calls me Kristina or Kris. I won't bother you guys anymore I was just looking for my daughter..." Kris looked to Faith who tilted her head to the side.

"She is outside playing with Laddie and Damien." Faith told Kris.

"Alright thanks." Kris said before walking off.

"You have a beautiful family." Gibbs said.

"Yeah well, they're just a tiny fraction of it. As I was saying. I was 13 when I had Kris. I had ran away from home and was living on the streets. A man took me in and married me. He was 23. I didn't care, as long as I had a roof over my head and food in my stomach. We were only married a month when I got pregnant. Not long after that I meet my husband's true side. He repeatedly abused me, raped me, and tortured me. When I was 7 months pregnant he stabbed me in the stomach because I forgot to do laundry. He then left me bleeding on the floor. Luckily a delivery person stopped by the house and saw me on the floor. They called 911. I had to go into surgery right away to stop the bleeding and save my kids." Faith placed her hand on her stomach. Of course on the outside she didn't have a scar from what happened. The only scar she held was from when Buffy had stabbed her a few years back. She knew they picked up on the s at the end of kid. "I was pregnant with twins. Kristina and I were the only ones to make it out of surgery. Her twin brother died before the ambulance had got to me. When I was stab the knife nicked his arteries and he bleed out in the womb." Faith was looking down at the ground. Not able to meet anyways eyes. It took her awhile before she noticed that fact that she was crying. Annoyed with herself she rubbed her hand over her eyes before looking up at them.

It was then that she picked up on everyone else emotion. Gibbs and Ziva held anger for what had happened to her, but Ziva also held pity that Faith had to go through that. Tony and McGee mostly were sad and trying not to picture what she had been through. She was about to say something when a large gray with red wolf came into the room baring teeth. Faith watched as Gibbs and his team pulled their guns. Reacting quickly Faith jumped between the wolf and the group.

"Is that a real wolf?" Ziva asked. But Faith just ignored her. She was focused on the wolf in question.

"Laddie!" She shrieked. She had her hands in front of her, keeping her back to the group. The wolf just growled and bared its teeth more. "Hey don't you growl at me mister unless you want to be fixed." She turn her head to the side slightly so she could see Gibbs and team. "Put your guns away."

"Or not." Gibbs replied.

"Gibbs unless you want your throat ripped out then put your guns away." Faith growled through gritted teeth. She kept her gaze on Laddie though just to make sure he didn't try anything. 'Laddie! Leave now!' Faith spoke in the wolf's mind.

'Damien saw something. With that man and you. I couldn't risk him hurting you. Kris and Star would be devastated if something happened to you.' Laddie replied back.

'Laddie this is me we're talking about. You think those humans can really REALLY hurt me.' She growled. Laddie seemed to ponder that for a moment before backing off. But Faith didn't relax until he left the room, heading back outside from where he came. She then sighed and ran her hand through her hair. "Would you please excuse me." She said before walking out the doors to the outside living room then into the back yard. By the time she got there Laddie was back in human form.

"Are you MAD!" She hissed. "Those people are humans Laddie. HUMANS! And I am not talking about the kind from home that know a few things about the supernatural world. These people know NOTHING of it and it needs to stay that way." Laddie whimpered and seemed to slink back into his skin.

"I'm sorry. But Damien saw something."

"What. What did he see?"

"Well you and um the guy with silver hair. Some blood and stuff..." Faith rolled her eyes.

"Damien is a child who has no control over his power yet Laddie. We can't be sure what what he saw meant. It could be any number of things." Faith was going mad. The more she tried to keep magic away from Gibbs and his team the more it seemed to present itself to them. She started rubbing her temples when she heard walking behind her. She turned around to see Tony checking out her grill. Rolling her eyes she turn back to Laddie and shook her finger at him before moving back towards Gibbs. "Welcome to my home. I figured since I have been spending longer time here then I thought I was going to I would just move into my house."

"Wait so you mean you've had this place all along?" McGee asked.

"Of course. I have homes in different places." Which was the truth. Ish. The only other place she had a real home was in Egypt. Where Faith's life first began. Other then that she had no homes that she actually owned. For as her mother said, 'We live everywhere and anywhere we choose.' Even though she hated her mother that was only thing she did live by. For it was easier for her to live in any house she decided to call home. It helped with the whole not being tied down factor.

"You must have a lot of money then." Ziva said. Faith thought about that for a while. Lets see, her mother was an ancient Egyptian Queen, her father the King. She had lived several lives, therefore collecting a lot of money over the times, and she has the power of conjuring along with glamoring. So she has access to pretty much all the money in the world.

"You could say that."

"Who is the red head with the boy?" Gibbs asked. Faith turned to look at Laddie and Damien. Laddie was about the same height and age as Kris. He had ginger hair, freckles, and fair skin. Damien was pale as fuck even though both his parents were tan. He had black hair and dark brown, almost black eyes. Laddie didn't much care for poor Damien. Laddie felt the kid was too dark for his own good. But Shyann was best friends with him so who was she to deny her granddaughter the chance to play with him. Faith also saw nothing wrong with him. He was just a child that had a power he couldn't control. One that let him see things a child should not be seeing. Seers of all kinds ran in Faith's family and even some in Star's, but Damien was one of his kind. He could see things in the reflection of water and sometimes by touching someone. Which means she would have to keep him away from these guys.

"That's my son-in-law Laddie, and Damien. Damien is a family friend's child. He and Shyann are the best of friends though so when Kris, Laddie and Shy come up it was no question whether Damien would come too."

"You named a wolf after your son-in-law?" Ziva asked. Faith groaned on the inside. They needed to stop bringing her around. She took noticed to too many things.

"SO! What did you guys come here for anyways? I mean I kinda figured Gibbs would come find me to see how I am doing, which clearly I am doing fine. So why bring the whole team?"

"I want you to train with my team." Gibbs said. Faith blinked a couple times. She did not see that one coming.

"Wow you don't beat around the bush do you Agent." She said. Before anyone could speak they were interrupted as Shyann and Damien come running over, running around everyone's legs and giggling. Faith smiled at them, glad to see them acting like kids. Almost everyone in Faith's family, including Faith herself, never had a proper childhood. So when Shyann and Damien were born Faith made a promise to herself that she would make sure those two had a proper childhood. She would be damned if anyone tried to stop her. She glanced up to see Gibbs watching her. She realized she had a goofy expression on her face, thinking quickly she covered herself up. Gibbs was NOT going to see her soft side. Never in a million years. Never. She also saw sadness and longing in his eyes. She knew about his past. About his wife and child that had been killed. She wanted to ease his pain, but without bringing them back to life and well you know bringing him into the world of magic there was no way she could. She watched as they ran off into the yard. She then turned back to them.

"Follow me." She said. She went back into the house and made her way towards the basement door, which was in one of the hallways. Opening the door she was about to walk down the steps when they heard a ding. Faith's eyes got wide. "Oh man I just forgot I had something cooking in the kitchen. You guys go on ahead. Get ready for whatever it is you want to happen." She lightly shoved them through the door and closed it just as a mysterious door appeared next to it. A light shined from the cracks of the door before it opened to reveal a man. When he stepped out from behind the door she punched him in the arm.

"Ow." He said rubbing his arm.

"Angelus." She hissed. "Are you mad?"

"Mad as in insane? Yes. Mad in in angry? No." She punched him in the arm again.

"Ok that hurts you know."

"Don't you smell that!" She hissed again. She watched as he sniffed a bit.

"What? Oh... My bad." When she smacked him upside the head he growled and shoved her against the wall. "Just because you're my sister doesn't mean I won't hurt you."

"I'd like to see you try." Just then the basement door flew open and Gibbs stood there looking rather annoyed. Faith shoved Angelus away from her. 'Next time look out for humans before you use the elevator that's not supposed to be there!' She said in his mind. "Next time think before turning the oven on. Some people might have stuff already in there." She said through gritted teeth before making her way through the basement door and down the stairs. Faith had turned the basement into a sparring area. Well a public sparring area. The other one, which was hidden from humans outside of the family, was covered in blood. But what did you expect from vampires and other creatures. Faith had been upstairs when the team had showed up so she was still in denim pants and a tank top. So she would need to change for whatever they had in mind.

"So what exactly did you have in mind?" She asked, moving around the area. The floor was covered wall to wall with mats. Hanging on the wall where many different size and styles of sparring sticks. Along with several throwing knives and stars. All the more brutal stuff was in the other room, this one just had a few things. As she waited for Gibbs to answer she took off her shirt, revealing the sports bra underneath. She had been planning on training in one of the two rooms anyways so she had work out clothes on underneath her others. She then took off her pants. Sure she had planned on being by herself so her shorts were short shorts, but she didn't care either way. She was realizing that Gibbs wasn't exactly jumping on the explaining train. Grabbing some tape she moved over to him as she wrapped her wrist and knuckles. "Hello. Is anyone home in there? Come on you came over to my house. I didn't go to you. So you gotta speak up about what you want." She looked him in the eyes as she tossed the tape to the side. Her face was inches from his.

"Let me guess you came here wanting to ask.. or demand that I show you what else I am capable of, but in light of recent stories you don't want to sounds like an overbearing, controlling asshole, that wants to use me. You also don't want me to be hurt anymore than I already have been in my life. Am I right?" If it was possible she took a step closer to him. "Think fast." She brought her fist up, aiming for his temple. He blocked it in time and took a few steps back. "I have been fighting since before I can remember. Its second nature to me. At this point you're insulting me by thinking that I can't handle whatever plan you had in you head for me. So ditch the gun, coat and so on and lets dance."

"Dance? I thought they were fighting?" She heard Ziva say.

"Its a figure of speech. Though some cultures used to think that a man was not a man unless he knew how to both dance with grace and wield a sword." McGee said. Which got him a head slap from Tony.

"Way to be a dork McGeek." Tony said. Gibbs took off his coat and tossed it to the side. He then handed his gun and badge to Tony.

"This isn't what I exactly had in mind."

"Ya well I wasn't exactly planning on getting pregnant at 13, but life happens." They circled each other a few times. Gibbs waiting for Faith to move, Faith figuring Gibbs out. "Try not to go easy on me old man. Alright." She smirked slightly. She could see he was unsure of her request. Moving quickly she ran in close, then when she was mere inches from him she swung herself around, kicking him in the chest and sending him stumbling back a ways. Sure she had asked him not to go easy on her, but she HAD to go easy on him. If she had used full force she could have killed him with just the one kick. He rubbed his chest looking at her. Faith wondered if he would ever fight back. This really would be no fun if it was just one sided. Sure she loved kicking guys asses, but not Gibbs and not like this. She saw his gaze shift to the side. What was he up to. She shut down her mind and focused with her senses. Stuff like this had been drilled into her head as a slayer. Never look with your eyes, but with your senses. You never know when a vampire or other such being could sneak up behind you while you're distracted by another. She kept her eyes on him, making him and the person sneaking behind her think she had no idea what was going on. When the person was close enough Faith swung her body down, like she was going to do a cartwheel and kicked the person behind her. She followed through with a cartwheel and landed in front of Gibbs. She aimed a right hook to his temple, which he blocked, and followed through with a knee to the ribs. She heard him gasp for air. He tried to jab her in the ribs but she jumped back.

She felt something go around her neck and get pulled tight. Growling she headbutted the person, twisted out of their hold and shoved them into the wall. She was surprised to see that it wasn't anybody from the team. It was Riley. Dirty blond hair, blue eyes and all. He was a few inches taller than Faith and had some muscle on him from working with the military. But it wasn't all that that made Faith fear him. He was Kristina's father. The one and only man to ever put fear into Faith. Not to mention due to a freak experiment he also had the powers of most everyone in Faith's and Star's family. Including their powers. He made it his life mission to hurt Faith any way possible.

"Should have known you were the one behind the dirty trick." She growled.

"Faith. How's Kristina?"

"You stay away from her Riley!"

"I'm hurt. She is my daughter too after all, I have every right to see her just as much as you." Faith could feel the emotions in the room changing as everyone took in the information given to them. Off all the people Gibbs seemed just as pissed as she was. For before him was the man that killed Faith's son, and almost killed Faith and Kris.

"You made a BIG mistake coming here." Faith said.

"Why? You gonna sick your Agents on me?" She heard guns being raised and she put her hand out, glancing back at them.

"No don't shoot. This is my battle." Faith told them. Faith knew how to kill Riley. But she never did. Why, she had no idea. She had threatened it over and over again. But when it came down to it she had never been able to kill him. Maybe because so far he was only hurting her. He had yet to lay a hand on Kris or Shyann and she is so glad for that. But she knew that sooner or later it would happen. Maybe now was the time to kill him. This fight would be it. A no holding back, fight until only one is standing alive fight. Though Faith was already dead, so maybe that put her at an advantage? Taking a deep breath she circled him, like she has just done with Gibbs. Riley was quick to jump into the fight though. He aimed a jab at her ribs, which she blocked. She got him with a right to his jaw before he followed through with a headbutt to her head. Groaning she moved back. She launched a round house kick to his head which he dodge. She was about to follow through with an elbow to his face when she felt a sharp pain in her side. She screamed out and looked down. There was a sword sticking out of her abdomen with her blood dripping from the tip.

Faith followed through with the elbow to his face and then a headbutt. Once he had let go of the sword she pulled it from out of her back and tossed it to the side. Her head snapped to Gibbs as she heard him trying to come forward. Holding onto her side she reached out with her free hand. As Gibbs tried to come at her he was blocked by an invisible wall. He seemed puzzle, but his eyes also held a look that said he had a feeling she was more than human. Hearing Riley come up behind her Faith spun around and backhanded him, sending him flying into a wall. She took a step but pain shot up her leg and into her wound.

"Typical punk ass move Riley. Even now you can't help but stabbing me can you."

"What can I say. It just get me so hot the thought of a nice sharp blade slicing through you like butter." He stood up and whipped the blood from his mouth. Faith looked towards the throwing knives on her wall.

"Hey Riley. Can you catch?" With the wave of her hand the knives flew off the wall and into Riley's chest one at a time. He dropped to his knee, but that was it. Faith wasn't surprised to hear him laughing. Just then all the knives flew out of his chest and fell to the ground.

"Temper temper." He tisked. Faith was tired of playing games. Luckily her shirt was already off, otherwise she would be pissed that he ruined one. Looking down on her wound again she closed her eyes. Placing her hand over the wound she took small deep breaths. Soon lightning was shooting out of her hand into the wound. Faith gritted her teeth to keep from screaming out. In a few seconds the wound was closed. Taking a big deep breath she looked up at Riley. "Wow I didn't know you could do that. I thought you're healing power only worked on others?"

"What can I say HUNI." Venom seemed to drip from the word huni. "I've grown. And now playtime is over." In the palm of her hand she summoned a fire ball. Throwing it at him she wasn't surprised when it did nothing in way of burning him. But it did hurt him some. She kept throwing fireballs at him as she walked closer and closer. Every now and then he would throw one back at her, but she was much faster than he was. When she was close enough she punched him with all her might right in the temple. He spun and hit the wall behind him. She moved closer and went wave after wave of punches to his kidneys and back. He groaned and sent his elbow back, catching her in the jaw. She only took a step back but it was enough that he was able to disappear. But he wasn't gone. She could feel him. She just picked up on his presences again when she heard Ziva shout out. She turn around just in time to be kicked in the chest. Her back hit the wall as Riley moved in close. Repeatedly hitting her where he had ran the sword through her. Even though she had closed it, it hadn't healed so it still hurt. A few tears fell from her eyes as she blocked herself the best she could.

* * *

Loud noise rang through the basement then as shots were fired into the man attacking Faith back. Gibbs had no idea what was going on. Mostly because most of the shit he was seeing couldn't possible be. All he really knew was that clearly this guy was trying to kill Faith. The only problem was getting shot seemed to have no effect on the guy. Other than to piss him off. Gibbs was the first to rush forward, to protect his team from... whatever this man was. But without even touching him the man had tossed him and his team against a wall. Gibbs looked up just in time to see Faith jump on the guys back and bite him on the neck. At first he thought she was only during it as a distraction measure but when she didn't let go it seemed to him that she was drinking the guys blood. It didn't take long for the guy to flip Faith over his shoulder though. But he seemed wobbly. He tried going after Faith but she just jumped up like a frog. Gibbs watched as she landed a roundhouse kick to his head. He looked to the side to see if his team was alright. Everyone seemed fine. He got up and made his way over to Ziva to help her up. She seemed to have a broken arm, but other then that she seemed fine. He then moved over to Tony and McGee. They both seemed fine, with the exception of a few bruises and whatnot. He was glad to see that everyone was ok except for Ziva's broken arm.

"Boss..." McGee started but he just held up his hand. He was unsure what to do. That guy had several rounds of bullets in him and he didn't even flinch. Everything about this wasn't right. But he couldn't help the feeling in his gut that told him he knew about this. Maybe not this exactly, but he knew that things with Faith hadn't added up since she showed up in Abby's lab. And even though he wasn't sure what THIS was, he knew this explained some things. Not all things, but some. He looked over at Faith, she seemed to have an upper hand. It was now that he heard the banging on the basement door, like people were trying to get in but couldn't. He wondered if the door had been jammed or something. But he couldn't see how. He had been the last one through that door. He was still unsure about how the man got into the room to begin with now that he was thinking about things. He glanced to Faith again. She wasn't winning, but she wasn't losing either. He wondered if there was any way he could help her. Just then flame erupted around the man and like that he was gone. Gibbs looked around the room but didn't see anyone but the 5 of them. He looked to Faith, slowly moving towards her.

"Faith?" He asked. He took another few steps but didn't seem to get any kind of response from her. She seemed to be staring at the spot in the ground where the man disappeared. "Faith?" He said again. She looked up then, and she seemed fine but her eyes. Her eyes were as black as night. He stopped moving, but he put his hands up in the air. Showing her he wasn't going to hurt her. Even though blood was dripping from her mouth Gibbs wasn't afraid of her. He was worried about her though. Her wound seemed to have opened some more. Though how it had been closed was still a mystery to him. He went to take a step forward again when Faith growled and bared her teeth. He decided standing where he was was a good idea, he just kept looking at Faith with his hands in the air. "Faith?"

"Der Tod wird für Sie und Ihr Team kommen, wenn Sie bleiben an ihrer Seite" **(Death will come for you and your team if you stay by her side.)** She seemed to say before her eyes went from black to normal and she passed out. Gibbs was the first to her side. Followed by Tony.

"She has no pulse." Tony said. Gibbs then heard the door break open. The first person he saw was the man Faith had been fighting with before they come down here. Behind him was Kris and Laddie. The man shoved his way past the team and knelt down next to Faith.

"Damn it girl why did you have to lock the door." Gibbs heard the man said. "Laddie! Help me!" The man tried to move Faith and Gibbs tried to stop him, which didn't seem to go over well with the man.

"She needs to be taken to the hospital." Gibbs said.

"No you stupid human. She needs us, her FAMILY, to take care of her." Gibbs was a bit put off at the human comment, but he didn't give up.

"She has no pulse. The only chance she has is at a hospital." The man grabbed Gibbs by the front of his shirt and pulled him close before growling in his face.

"Listen here..." But he was interrupted by Kris.

"Listen you two! What's NOT helping her is you two having a cock fight! Now put it back in your pants and shut up! Now cop guys. I know you think your way is right, but I am guessing that what you saw in here is beyond your comprehension. This right here is a part of that. Now please. Please let us do things our way or is your incompetence going to cause me to lose my mother." Gibbs sighed and moved away so the two men could take Faith to wherever.

"She needs blood."

"No duh Angel!" Kris shouted before she turned to face Ziva. "We can help you with that if you want, but you have to trust us." Ziva looked to Gibbs. He just shrugged.

"Up to you." He said.

"Kris! Now!" Kris rolled her eyes before looking at everyone.

"I know it's asking a lot but just trust us. Now you can either leave or come with me. Which is it?" She didn't wait for the answer though as she just ran towards the stairs and up the door. Gibbs looked at his team. This was not how he planned on the day going. He knew he wouldn't be able to rest until he knew she was fine.

"What are we all just standing here for. Let's follow the girl!" Ziva said before going up the stairs. Gibbs stood up and followed her, Tony and McGee behind him. As they moved their way through the house it wasn't hard for them to find the room they were looking for. For one there was a lot of noise coming from the room and two it was also the room the two kids were standing by, clearly not allowed to go into the room.

"When she wakes up tell her we're thinking about her." McGee said. Kris came out of the room then, but stopped when she saw Gibbs and the rest of them.

"Laddie come out here please." She called back into the room. When Laddie came out she nodded her head to the kids. "Take them downstairs. And get our guest some water and maybe some food please." She told him before kissing him softly. She then nodded to Gibbs and held the door open. "I don't trust you and my uncle to not fight so I will supervise you two." Gibbs heard Tony chuckle before going down the stairs.

"Your uncle?"

"Ya Angel is Faith's brother."

"Angel and Faith." Seemed odd how that man named Angel was anything but and the girl named Faith had none. He followed Kris into the room.

"Kris someone needs to feed her." Angel said.

"Ya well unless you and mom have a secret that we don't know about I don't see anyone in this house that can do it."

"I can..." Angel turned his head then and stepped forward growling at Gibbs.

"Angel down."

"I'm not some dog like your husband is Kris." Kristina punched Angel in the gut before turning towards Gibbs.

"I don't think you understand what we're talking about here." She said to him. She then turned back to Angel. "Go get her friend."

"Who? Arrow?"

"Yes."

"You sure she can help?"

"If you don't tell her what's going on sure."

"How do you expect me to seduce Arrow and bring her up here to feed her to my unconscious sister without her seeing."

"Do you have any better ideas?" Angel opened his mouth but she cut him off. "Go." Angel growled again before leaving the room.

"Are you sure I can't..." Gibbs tried to say again.

"Look it's clear you have no idea what's going on here, so of course you have no idea what you're asking."

"Then tell me." Kris looked between Gibbs and Faith, seeming to weigh the choice in her mind.

"Oh hell. Its better then you thinking we're cannibals or some shit." She took a deep breath. "Faith is a vampire. I'm sure you know what those are so I am not going to explain. So when we say she needs feed we don't mean food we mean blood."

"Ok but.." She cut him off again.

"Sure regular blood can do the trick. Hell we could even feed her blood bags, but that won't help. She needs fresh blood. But the better the blood the better for her. The problem is the way to make blood "better" is if the...vessel is aroused. Sexually. But even then it's only better. The best time to take blood, when its at its best. Is during the sex when the … vessel climaxes. Now that being said I don't think you want to have sex with my uncle." Gibbs took all this in, she must have noticed the look on his face for she said exactly. Gibbs was still trying to process all this. The fact that he actually knew little about vampires didn't help.

"Who normally would..."

"What feed her during this kind of thing. Well with her being unconscious as she is it would likely be Star. She's turned on by pain so even though she would be worried, the pleasure she got from being feed on, would help Faith." Kris explained. She then sat down next to her mother.

"Can I ask..."

"Why my father isn't in jail?" Kris finished. She sighed. "Look cop dude..."

"Gibbs. Call me Gibbs."

"Gibbs. The world we live in is SO much different than yours..."

"I hate when people say that. As far as I know we live in one world."

"Wrong! Cuz in your world people that kill their wives and unborn children go to jail right? Not in our world. Especially not when they are connected with a couple powerful beings, and I don't mean people like the president of the United States. I mean people with power, like Faith and my dad. People whose life goal is to either kill my mother and make her into a weapon of destruction..." She paused for a minute. "Actually that does sound like something your president would do."

"You dad, he wasn't..."

"Always powerful?"

"Will you please stop doing that. Its like your..."

"Reading your mind. Its actually not one of my gifts, but its not that hard to pick up on things when your other half knows to pay attention to movements and such."

"Other half."

"Ya I'm... well its just better to show you." Kris slid off the bed and got on her hands and knees. Gibbs watched as her skin become fur. As her bones snapped and shifted. Her feet and hands turned into paws. Her eyes changed from the blue that they were to gold with tiny black slits. There before him, where once a woman stood, now stood a cheetah. Gibbs took a step back, not out of fear, but out of self preservation. He heard the door open and then Tony shout. Gibbs turned around and grabbed his hands.

"No don't. Its not what you think."

"Oh you mean besides wolves Faith seems to have cheetah's roaming around her house." Gibbs smacked Tony upside the head. "What was that for!?" Gibbs pointed as the cheetah seemed to form back into a woman. "Oh.."

"By the way that WOLF you're talking about is my husband."

"I'm sorry... So um how is she?" Tony tried asking. When she gave him a how do you think look he sighed. "Clearly I am digging myself a hole here so I'm just going to go back downstairs." He handed Gibbs the cup of coffee he brought up before leaving the room. Gibbs watched as Kris made a face.

"I don't know how she stands being around you if you drink that all the time." At his raised eyebrow she chuckled softly. "Vampire have heightened senses. And mom HATES the smell of coffee. So I am sure being around you all the time drives her insane." Kris looked at the wound. "I'm going to go get a rag to clean this up. Watch over her?" She got up and when he nodded she made her way to the door. She was about to leave the room when she stopped. "I don't know how you did it, but she must of some kind of respect and trust for you. Otherwise she wouldn't have risked being found to save you and your team back at NCIS that one time." She said softly before leaving the room. Gibbs looked to Faith. Kris did seem to have some kind of point. Sure he didn't know Faith that well, or at all. But with all this new information it seemed Faith had truly had gone out of her way to help them when she didn't, and probably shouldn't have. He watched as Faith laid there, not breathing. Every fiber of him told him to go over and do CPR or call 911 but he trusted that Kris knew what she was doing. Based on the fact that he was sure she didn't want anything bad to happen to her mother.

Kris entered the room again. Moving over she placed a wet cloth on Faith stomach. She cleaned the blood from around the wound. But she was still bleeding pretty bad. She shook her head.

"I should have had Angel put her on ice." She looked to Gibbs. "I don't suppose you have any gifts do you?"

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Gifts?"

"Ya powers, abilities, magic, that kind of stuff." At the deadpan look she got from him she guessed that was a no. Looking back down to her mother she breathed a sigh of relief. "Where are you mother?" She asked softly. Gibbs was a bit confused by the question, for it appeared that Faith was right before them.

"Before today if you had tried to tell me all this," He gestured towards the house, but he meant everything that had happened in it. "Was real I would have thought you were crazy."

"Most people are that way. Its probably what made it so hard for Faith. Trying to be who and what she is around a group of people that don't believe in such things." Gibbs was about to say something when he heard shouting from downstairs. He looked to Kris who just groaned. "Shyann." She grumbled under her breath before getting up and leaving the room. Gibbs looked to that wet cloth on the bed. He walked over and picked it up. Gently using it to rub the blood off of her stomach and side.

"Everything in me is telling me we should call for help." He heard a soft voice behind him. He looked up to see Ziva standing in the doorway, looking at Faith's unconscious body. He was surprised to see that her arm was fine. Like it had never been broken to begin with.

"We've been thrown into something we know nothing about. I think it's best to do it their way, since they know what's going on." He nodded out of the door. Silently asking Ziva what it was he heard.

"That little girl. She was hovering Tony and McGee guns."

"Levitating Ziva." McGee said walking in behind her, Tony behind him.

"What's the difference?"

"Hovering generally means being only a few inches off the ground. Levitating is higher."

"Seeing as our guns were on the ceiling I might have to agree with Probe this time." Tony said.

"She had your guns against the ceiling?" Gibbs asked.

"Ya along with the fact that she was lecturing us in a foreign language."

"She was talking about how guns were bad and hurt people. I thinking she was trying to protect her grandmother in all honesty." Ziva nodded to Faith. The room went silent as everyone looked at Faith. Wondering, worrying, if she would be alright.

"Maybe you guys should go home... or work." They jumped slightly as they hadn't known Kris was in the doorway. With Shyann in her arms. The little girl laid her head on her mother's shoulder. He watched as the girl raised her hand, like she was grabbing for something. He then felt something pull in his hand. He looked down to see the rag in his hand was now floating up in the air. "Shyann." Kris said pushing the girls hand down. The rag fell onto the floor then. Gibbs looked up. "Don't make me have grandma bind your powers." He heard her whisper to the girl.

"If you don't mind I would like to stay some longer."

"Right. Follow me." She turned and walked out the door. In the hallway she meet up with Laddie who took Shyann. They then followed her down two flights of stairs. It seemed the basement wasn't the only room downstairs. They walked into an entertainment type room. It had a 52' TV and surround sound. A bar. A pool table and Foosball table. It also had built in shelves full of books. It was a nice big room. The only thing it lacked was color. But who was Gibbs to complain. He watched as his team looked around the room taking in everything. He followed Kris over to the bar. Taking a seat he watched as she went behind the bar and started moving things around. She seemed like she was just trying to keep her hands busy. It wasn't long before his team seated themselves at the bar too. "What do you want to know?" She asked them. That seemed to be a loaded question. He wanted to know as much as possible.

"How did you come to have powers?" McGee asked.

* * *

"Me specifically or the family?" Kris asked. She looked to each one. Besides Gibbs everyone seemed unsure. Gibbs seemed to have his normal blank face. "I don't have much in way of powers. I can change into a cheetah and I have the power of sonic scream. Which means I can scream at a level so high it can break glass, blood and brain vessels which can kill you. Shyann has the power of levitation. Which I believe will develop into telekinesis when she is older. A power Faith has. For the most part I see it like hair color, or eyes. That it is passed down. Faith can transform as well, it's where I got it from. I just have a different animal. My aunt Jessica can change into an Eagle. The powers one has is based on many different things; like someone parents or the parents family. Like in the case of Shyann she has a power close to her grandmother. But Damien is different. His father has control over earth. He can cause earthquakes and can grow plants and such things. His mother can talk to animals and turn into forest based animals. But Damien can see the future in the reflection of water or by touching someone sometimes. Seeing the future that way is a first. But seeing the future is a power that runs in Star's family." Kris took a deep breath. She saw the slightly confused look on their faces at the mention of Star. She sighed. "Star is a friend of Faith's. She also has powers and has a large family, most of which also have powers like Faith. Damien's father has no connection to Faith or Star in way of blood. Though Star and him did date for a couple years. We're actually still unsure how he got his powers..." Kris drifted off thinking about that. Then she shook her head. "Anyways. Laddie is a werewolf. That's pretty much the only thing he has going for him. Now Faith got her power of fire from her mother, and older relatives, Angelus on the other hand got his power of ice from Faith's father. Even though he isn't Angelus father. Which is weird...How did he get that power from him?" Kris trailed off again. That was rather weird. How was it that Angel has a power from Malakai, even though they are not related. As far as Kris knew Malakai was the only one in the family with that power. Angel didn't even come from the lifetime so HOW was it possible? She shook her head. That was one of the many family mysterious that would likely never be answered. Looking to the agents again she smiled weakly.

So far they seemed to be taking things well. Maybe she shouldn't tell them anymore. If Faith decided to erase them of their memories it would be harder the more Kris told them. She felt at a loss without her mother here. She heard Angel before he even called out to her. Judging by the lack of another set of feet she knew he hadn't found Arrow either. When he called out to her she responded. She tried to think as he came down the stairs. She knew he wasn't happy about their guest still being here as the temperature in the room dropped significantly. She glared at him as she shivered.

"Angel stop throwing temper tantrums. You're 259 years old for god sakes!" She breathed a sigh of relief as the temperature stopped dropping. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I think we need to bring Sissy." She stated.

"Your joking right. It's too risky."

"She is the only one."

"Faith won't be too happy about it."

"She doesn't have much say right now."

"Alright." He sighed. Which was funny seeing as he didn't breath. "I'll get the room ready." Kris nodded as he left the room, going up the stairs. She gave another weak smile to the agents before taking a deep breath. She closed her eyes and focused. She had little in way of powers. But she could still call out to her aunt. "Sissy. Sissy we need you." She opened her eyes and glanced at Gibbs and his team. They seemed to be watching with interest. As a shifter and a member of Faith's family she could feel the magic in the air that let her know that Sissy was coming. She glanced behind her guest. It didn't surprise her when a person formed behind them. Kris had lived her entire life around magic so when people popped in or out and other such things it didn't bother her."Hello Sissy. Hope I didn't interrupt something."

"Of course not dear. What would I be doing that's interesting?" Sissy asked.

Kris smirked. At both the question and the surprised look on the agents faces. "Oh I don't know. Maybe hanging out with Ville." She wiggled her eyebrows. Giggling softly at Sissy blush. She then got serious. "Moms been hurt bad. We need you to heal her."

"Why hasn't she healed herself?" She then glanced to their guest. "Uh Kris?"

"Its fine Sis. They know...enough. They were with mom when Riley attacked."

"Riley did this?" She sighed. This didn't surprise her much. He was always trying to kill Faith. "Where is she." Kris pointed and lead Sissy and the agents back up the stairs to where Faith lay. Kris noticed a slight change in Faith's wound but she didn't get her hopes up. She walked over and put all her weight on holding Faith down by the shoulders.

"Do we have someone to feed her when she wakes?" Sissy asked.

"I'll take care of that." Kris said before nodding. Though really she had no clue. Other than finding a stranger for her mother.


	5. Faith's Secrets

Gibbs watched everything going on. He was still trying to understand all the information he had gotten over the past hour or so. He watched as Kris held Faith down, while the woman that looked exactly like Faith stood over her. He watched as the woman placed her hands above the wound. He saw a soft glow come from her hands. He watched as slowly Faith's wound healed then close. He was intrigued by the fact that Faith was healed just like that. He saw the girl take a step back as Faith gasped and tried to sit up, but was held back by Kris. As her eyes darted around the room Gibbs wondered what, if anything, she was looking for. The man known as Angel walked into the room. He stood next to the girl named Sissy and placed a hand on her shoulder. He watched as she looked at him and then followed him out of the room. He wonder what that was about, but decided not to worry about it as of yet. He noticed Kris look over at them. He glanced over his shoulder and gave a slight nod. Ziva, Tony, and McGee made their way out of the room. Kris fought to keep her mother on the bed but Gibbs could see that she was losing. He moved closer, which seemed to surprise Kris.

"No stay back." She said. But in that moment she left herself open, only slightly but it was enough. Faith had seen the chance and used it. Faith grabbed her daughter's arm and tossed her into the wall. She then was standing before Gibbs in the blink of an eye. He took a step back just as she grabbed him.

"Mom no!" He heard Kris yell before pain shot through his neck. He groaned in pain, trying to push her away from him, but she held onto him for life. He heard voices in the room before he heard Faith grunt. As he felt her remove herself from his neck he breathed a sigh of relief. Then his knees buckled. He was surprised to have been caught by Tony, who helped him get his feet under him. He watched as Faith fought with her brother. She seemed extremely pissed at him. Probably due to the fact that he seemed to have stopped her meal. Tony tried to get Gibbs out of the room, but it was no use. More people had entered the room, making it hard to get to the door.

"STOP!" Someone shouted. Gibbs turned his head and winced as pain shot through his neck. Placing his hand on the spot where Faith had bit him he looked at the person that had shouted. It was the girl that looked like Faith. The girls eyes were black, like Faith's had been once before. He glanced to Faith who seemed to be fighting something internally. Gibbs was unsure what was going on, but he knew something was. He watched as Angel tried moving closer to the girl but was blocked by what seemed to be an invisible wall. Which had happened to Gibbs in the basement that one time. He saw something glowing in the corner of his eye and noticed Faith had a ball of fire in her hand. She tried to lift her hand, but she acted like someone was trying to hold it down. Angel noticed the fire and reached his hand out. Gibbs noticed something leave his hand, but wasn't sure what it was till Faith's fireball turned to ice and then drop to the ground, shattering on impact. Gibbs felt something be pressed against the wound on his neck. He glanced back and noticed Ziva had rip some cloth. He was glad for something to cover and slow the bleeding. Not that it was bleeding really bad, but still. The fact that Angel kept looking at him like he was food didn't help. In fact it was a bit unnerving. No one had looked at him like he was food before.

Faith took a step forward, causing Kris to move up from where she stood behind her. Gibbs was unsure what was going on as Faith took a step back then. She also still seemed like she was fighting for control over herself. This time when Faith took a step forward the other girl slammed into the wall. Kris was then behind her mother and Angel in front. Faith growled and took another step forward walking onto his palm. Gibbs watch as Faith was cased in ice. Everyone in the room seemed to be holding their breath. Even the ones that didn't need to breath. Sissy slowly stood up from where she had fallen against the wall. She glanced at Gibbs and his team, making him wonder what she had in mind.

"Take them home." she said to no one in particular.

"Kris." Angel said.

"No way! I'm staying with mom. You take them home."

"I can't, what if she needs to be frozen again." He protested. Sissy sighed and moved over to Angel. "Sissy what are you..." But he was cut off as she touched his arm. She closed her eyes and soon black veins appeared on Angel and he started choking. The black veins went from his body into Sissy. Gibbs could feel something in the air, but he wasn't sure what. When Sissy let go of his arm Angel collapsed onto the floor as his knees buckled out from under him. He stayed there for a bit, taking slow deep breaths before getting up. Not looking at anyone he opened the door. "Lets go." He growled. Once they got out in the hall though they all stopped. Angel turned to look at them. "Come on." He sighed in annoyance.

"We'd like to stay here a bit longer." Tony said. Angel just seemed to growl.

"You humans need to go home. You're just getting in the way..." He would have said more but then he heard yelling coming from the bedroom. Shooting them a glare he made his way into the room, slamming the door behind him. Ziva looked to Gibbs, he could tell how she felt about all this.

"Maybe we should go. We clearly aren't wanted here." She said. Gibbs looked at each one of them.

"I told you before you could go, but I am staying." He told them. His team looked at each other.

"If you're staying we're staying." Tony said. McGee nodded his head in agreement.

"Oh hell." Ziva said. Clearly unhappy that she had lost this. Making her way down the stairs Tony and McGee followed. Gibbs stayed where he was outside the door. Listening to everything going on. It seemed like hours before anybody finally came out of the room, and it might have been. Gibbs didn't know for he wasn't paying too much attention to the time. When they did the first one to come out was Kris. When she saw him standing there her eyes got wide. She glanced back over her shoulder as someone was talking to her. She then moved over to Gibbs and placed a hand on his shoulder. She then opened the door behind him and shoved him in, before slamming the door on his face. Stumbling back a ways he finally gained his balance again before moving to the door and trying to open it, but it wouldn't budge. Knowing pounding on the door would do no good he just waited. He wondered what had made Kris push him into the room. He didn't have time to think much more into it for the door opened.

"Sorry." Kris said shyly. "Would you like to see her?" He nodded. She moved out of the doorway, letting him pass. She then walked into the bedroom. He followed her. Faith was laying on the bed, her eyes were open, and she was looking around the room. When she saw him she smirked slightly. Then her eyes noticed something on him and she frowned.

"Did I..." She trailed off. At first Gibbs was confused about what she was talking about, then he remembered. His hand moved up to his neck. The blood had stopped by now, but he could still feel the two holes in his neck from when she had bit him.

* * *

Faith had finally fully woken up a little bit ago. When she did though the site was not pretty. Her sister Sissy was holding Angelus up by the throat choking him. Faith had reacted quickly using her psionic blast power to knock her sister unconscious. Angel fell to the ground, and Kris ran over to check on Sissy. Once Angel had got his bearings they took Sissy out of the room. Or he started to at first before Kris stopped in the middle of the doorway. Causing Angel to almost run into her.

"What the hell Kris. Warn someone before you stop." Then something got his attention. "Lock him in one of the rooms. If Sissy wakes up and sees him she might kill him." He added. Faith watched as he waited a few minutes then left the room. She heard the sound of a doorknob rattling a few times before it stopped. After a few more minutes Kris came back into the room, Gibbs behind her. Faith gave a small smirk, figuring he would have stayed around. Just because that was the kind of guy he was. She was about to say something when she noticed two little holes on his neck. She frowned. Had she done that? Oh god.

"Did I..." She trailed off. Unable to finish the sentence. He seemed confused at first before he put his hand on his neck. She sighed and looked away from him. "You need to go home Agent." She glanced up and saw the look on his face. Before he could speak she held up her hand. "No you seriously need to go. You and your team are still in danger. So you need to go now."

"Faith..."

"NOW!" She shouted. Waving her arm to make her point, but when she did Gibbs slammed into the wall. Faith gasped and sat up, but didn't move from the bed. Kris gasped and went over to make sure he was ok.

"Please just leave." She heard Kris whisper as she helped him up. He dusted himself off before looking at her and sighing.

"Fine. But we'll be back." Faith rolled her eyes.

"I would expect nothing less Agent." Faith breathed a sigh of relief when he left and when she heard him and the team leave the house for good. She then looked to her daughter. "Go on Kris. Shyann is worried. I will be fine." Kris nodded and left. Faith closed her eyes and ran her hand through her hair, but winced as pain shot through her stomach. Why always the stomach? Did she have a target there or some shit? She needed to feed, but she couldn't leave the house. Not like this. Waving her hand she summoned someone she could always count on in times like this. She hated using him, cause he was generally an ass about it, but she need great quality blood and fast. Getting up she walked over to him, running her hand over his chest she ignored his smug look. She then pulled him into a kiss.

...

Faith walked down the steps to Gibbs basement. She was not surprised by the fact that his door was unlocked. Ok maybe a little.

"You know you really should keep your doors locked. Cuz just anyone could walk in" She leaned against the railing of the stairs. Smirking playfully as he looked up at her. She watched as he reached for a cup, making a face as the smell hit her nose. He seemed to notice her face, deciding not to take the cup that held his coffee.

"Can I ask you a question?" He asked. Faith smirked and made her way down the stairs, swaying her hips as she went.

"You just did." At his look she chuckled softly, moving over to the counter. Gently lifting herself up she sat on the counter looking around at everything. "Baby you can ask me anything you want. Because of me you were shoved into a world you should know nothing about. I am at your disposal." He leaned against the frame of what appeared to be a boat. Faith noticed he made a point to ignore the fact that she had called him baby.

"Why do you do it?" Faith gave him a look, waiting for him to explain what it is.

"Which it are we talking about here? You gotta be more specific. I can't read minds..." Makes a face. "Ok I can, but that's besides the point." A smile tugged at her lips as she noticed his smirk.

"Kristina said something to me when you were hurt that got me thinking..."

"Wait she said something? Like bad or good?"

"Not bad." Faith nodded, letting him know to go on. "She said you hated the smell of coffee. And how it surprised her that you spent so much time with us when we, me specifically, drink a lot of coffee. So I had to wonder why do you hang around us? I don't just mean my team and I. I mean people in general." Faith's face went serious and she took a deep breath.

"Oh." She hopped off the counter. "Lots of reasons. To help remind me why I fight. The life I once lived. The humanity I fight to keep. See in most cases, when vampires are created we lose our soul, our humanity. The thing that makes us like you. When that happens we become... like serial killers. We feel pleasure through the torture and pain of others. We feed on your fears, pain, suffering, blood. Except with me. I was a special case. Because I was something more before I was created. I was human sure, but I wasn't like you. I could run faster, hit harder, see and hear better. I was a slayer. Somehow that essence kept me for losing my humanity. But that just makes everything that much more worse. Cuz I feel the regret of the things I do. Of the people I hurt. I also hang around people to feel. See you, you feel... everything. Hot, cold, anger, pain, sadness, happiness, pleasure, hunger. So on and so forth. Vampires feel nothing. We're numb. We don't breath, our hearts don't beat, we have no pulse that picks up speed when we're scared, or whatever. Drugs and alcohol have no effect on us. We don't get or carry diseases. We only feel certain things. Pain and hunger being the main. But if you have a soul you feel regret and sorrow. Sometimes happiness. And our own kind of pleasure. But I can't feel cold, or hot. I could be surrounded by lava and not feel the heat. So despite the fact that I HATE the smell of coffee, I suffer through it to be around people. To put it simply because I can't let go of who I was. I won't let go of my humanity." She sighed and glanced at his neck. He had a bandage over the spot where she had bitten into him and taken his blood. It was a horrible reminder of what she had done to him. "I really wish you would let me heal that." She said.

"Alright." His hand moved up and pulled the bandage off. She winced at the site of two little holes in his neck. Why had he been in the room? Why couldn't he have just left. Walking over to him she watched his expression. He seemed curious about what she was going to do but that was about it. When she was close enough he moved his head, giving her more room. Faith groaned on the inside. It looked like she had caused him some major pain. She leaned down, smelling his scent. Glancing at the wood frame work of a boat she guess that's where his woodsy scent came from. She slowly opened her mouth, her tongue flickering out. She then closed her mouth around the bite marks, before gently licking at them. She felt a shiver go through his body and she smirked. She then moved away. "That's it?" She smirked.

"Yup. The vampires in my family, our saliva, has healing properties. It helps us to hide our existence from humans. See for yourself." She nodded to his neck. He reached his hand up and ran it over the spot where the bite had been. The holes were completely gone. Like they had never been there to begin with. But it was still sore. "Ya it will be sore for a few more days... I was a bit rough... sorry about that." She looked down to the floor. She still couldn't believe she had gone for him.

"I've had worse." Faith snorted. "You look..better." She shook her head and looked up.

"Ya that's what happens when we feed. All our wounds heal, we get more color to our face. We look more human." She went to lean back against the counter, crossing her legs at the ankles. "Anyways I should head out. I need to work some energy off." When she noticed his frown she shook her head. "No. You will not be coming with me. I don't need a guard 24/7 Gibbs. I have lived a MANY years up until now. I don't need a babysitter."

"Just while you're out." Faith groaned.

"Fine. But only cuz I know you will do it anyways. But not you."

"Fine. I will call Tony. Have him pick you up."

"Fine." She crossed her arms over her chest as he made the call. Ok so it was Tony. Maybe she could have fun with this. When he got off the phone he looked at her.

"I will be by tomorrow though."

"Of course you will. Don't you have like a job?" He chuckled.

"Yes I do." She tried to hide the smirk. They talked for a bit. Then Gibbs tried to show Faith the fine art of woodwork. It was all whatever to her, but having Gibbs stand so close was a plus so she pretended like she was paying attention. It wasn't long before Tony came down the stairs though, ruining it. For as soon as Gibbs saw him he moved away. Faith acted like she could care less either way. She made her way towards the stairs.

"See you tomorrow." She said before climbing up the stairs.

...

Tony drove Faith around town. Mostly because she hadn't yet decided where she wanted to go. Though they did stop once so he could get something to eat. It was about an hour before Faith decided where she wanted to go. Telling Tony how to get there she left out where they were going and for what reason. When they got there he groaned.

"I won't be drinking." He said as they got out of his car.

"Ya sure." She said smirking as she walked into the bar.

_Who's coming with me, to kick a hole in the sky?_

_I love the whiskey, let's drink that shit til it's dry._

_So grab a Jim Beam, JD, whatever you need._

_Have a shot from the bottle, doesn't matter to me._

_'Nother round, fill 'er up , hammer down, grab a cup, bottoms up!_

_This is what it's all about, no one can slow us down._

_We ain't gonna stop until the clock runs out._

_(Bottoms up)_

_Hell can't handle all of us, so get your bottles up._

_Drinkin' every drop until it all runs out._

_'Nother round, fill 'er up, hammer down, grab a cup, bottoms up!_

_Ohhh, bottoms up_

Faith grabbed Tony's hand, pulling him towards the bar. If he was going to babysit her then she was going to have fun with it. The bar she chose was a tiny little not well known bar. So that meant there were but a few people there. Which was perfect for Faith to have the fun she wanted. Pulling Tony over to the bar she stripped off his jacket and pushed him onto a bar stool before ordering them a double shot of Everclear 190. Then she told the bartender to keep it coming, flashing him her trademark smile with a flash of cleavage. Tony tried to protest, but she just placed her finger on his lips. She then told him about the game they would play. It was your standard bar game, only with a slight twist. Normally you would lick your hand, then sprinkle salt on the spot that was wet. Then licking the salt off your hand you would chase it with your shot, then take a bite of the lemon. Only instead of licking hands they would be licking each others necks, and instead of just taking a shot they would have to take the shot (and glass) from between their chest. Since Tony didn't have a chest he would just hold his glass in front of his for Faith to take.

When the shots were placed in front of him she showed him how it was done. Making him hold his drink in front of his chest she then leaned forward and slowly licked the sensitive spot on his neck, then shaking the salt on it she did it again, licking the salt up. She then leaned down and with her mouth took the shot glass from his hand and shot the drink back. Grabbing the glass she then placed the lemon in her mouth. She chuckled as Tony tried to get out of it, but she told him he had to, if nothing else, to pay her back for back when he had busted in the door of the hotel room she had been staying at. Sure Gibbs had said he would replace Tony in paying her back, but it was so whatever to her. And sure she would love to try this game with him, but she knew he was going to be harder to crack. And she would have felt bad making innocent McGee do it. So here Tony was.

_So grab your best friends and make your way to the bar._

_But keep your distance, we're gonna light it on fire._

_We're drinking black tooth, 80 proof, straight gasoline._

_Slam as much as you can take and hand the bottle to me._

_'Nother round, fill 'er up, hammer down, grab a cup, bottoms up!_

_This is what it's all about, no one can slow us down._

_We ain't gonna stop until the clock runs out._

_(Bottoms up)_

_Hell can't handle all of us, so get your bottles up._

_Drinkin' every drop until it all runs out._

_'Nother round, fill 'er up, hammer down, grab a cup, bottoms up!_

_Ohhh, bottoms up._

Faith shivered as Tony licked the salt off her neck before taking his shot from between her breast. She laughed as he made a face before putting the lemon in his mouth. Most people had a hard time with a drink like Everclear 190. Mostly because it was the highest proof alcohol, coming in at 95%. The number of people that could drink it straight was an even shorter list at that. So it wasn't surprising when Tony made a face. As he tried to back out of anymore shots Faith laughed more. She then managed to get him to stay and to keep playing their bar game. Faith wondered how many shots it would take to get him drunk. Alcohol had no effect on her, so she could drink Everclear everyday for the rest of her undead life and not even get a buzz.

_This is what it's all about, no one can slow us down._

_We ain't gonna stop until they throw us all out._

_Hell can't handle all of us, so get your bottles up._

_Drinkin' every drop until it all runs out._

They were only about 5 shots in, but Faith could tell Tony was starting to get really drunk. It was time to slow things down. She wanted him loose, not passed out cold. She leaned in close, whispering things into his ear before nibbling on it some. She felt him shiver with excitement. She then pulled back and listened as he told her a story. Just another shot or two and he would be good. Sure he was loose now, but every time she placed her hand on his thigh he would push it off, so clearly he wasn't where she wanted him yet.

_This is what it's all about, no one can slow us down._

_We ain't gonna stop until the clock runs out._

_(Bottoms up)_

_Hell can't handle all of us, so get your bottles up._

_Drinkin' every drop until it all runs out._

_'Nother round, fill 'er up, hammer down, grab a cup, bottoms up!_

They slammed into a wall in the dark corner of the bar. Faith had a hold of Tony's jacket as he kissed his way down her neck, running his hands over her body. Making sure no one was around Faith pulled Tony close and then moved them to her room back at her house. Tony didn't seem to notice their change in location too much. Faith laughed softly as she tossed his coat to the side before falling onto her bed with him. Glancing over to her door she used her telekinesis to lock the door before turning her full attention to the agent taking his clothes off. Oh ya she was going to have some fun with him tonight.

_'Nother round, fill 'er up, hammer down, grab a cup, bottoms up!_

_Hey! Bottoms up.  
_

_..._

Faith stepped out of the shower the next morning and made her way downstairs to get Tony a glass of water. Sure he wasn't up yet, but she knew he would be soon. Once she had the water she grabbed some Advil and made her way back up to her room. Placing the Advil and glass of water on the nightstand next to the bed she then made her way back down the stairs. Kris and Laddie had gone home with Shyann, dropping Damien off at his home on the way. So now it was just her and Angelus. Not that he was in right now. She had just made it down the stairs and was going back in the kitchen when there was a knock on her door. Groaning she turned around and made her way over to the door, opening it she then turned back around and headed for the kitchen again. She heard the door close then footsteps follow her. She knew it was Gibbs, one by the coffee in his hand, and two he had told her yesterday he was going to be stopping by.

"Tony?" He asked. She nodded to the stairs, as she heard a groaning Tony slowly make his way down, looking for more water, and maybe some food. "You look like hell." Gibbs pointed out to him. Tony just groaned and followed them into the kitchen before taking a seat and resting his head on his arms.

"My head." Tony groaned. Faith did her best to hide the smirk playing on her lips. Gibbs looked at her and she just rolled her eyes.

"Ok so yes I may have knocked him out and snuck out last night." Faith lied. She knew it was smart not to let Gibbs know the truth of what had happened. For Tony would surely get in trouble.

"Tony?" Tony slowly lifted his head.

"I...uh, I can't remember." He then let his head rest. Faith grabbed a frying pan and slammed it on the shove, acting like she was upset that she had told Gibbs her plans for the night before, making Tony jump and then groan in pain while holding his head. Ok so it was a little mean, but still. She watched Tony start to rub the spot where Faith had taken blood from him last night. Sure the bite marks were gone by now, but it still didn't make Faith less annoyed with the fact. She knew Gibbs would know the truth if he picked up on Tony doing that. And then he would know a bit of the truth of what happened last night. So again Faith picked the pan up and dropped it on the stove. This time Gibbs seemed put off by it too.

"Want some breakfast Tony?" She asked sweetly.

"As long as you promise to do it quietly." Annoyance flashed in Faith's eyes before they went blank again. Grabbing several pots she dropped them on the floor. She saw the slight smirk on Gibbs face before he took a drink of his coffee as Tony shot up in the chair.

"Opps sorry baby. I can just be so clumsy sometimes." She smiled sweetly before picking the pots up off the floor. Tony just glared at her. Which she returned full force. Once she put the pots up she waved her hand summoning a plate of eggs, bacon, pancakes, and hash browns. Tony leaned back, a bit surprised.

"Are you going to be doing that more often now?" He asked. She rolled her eyes. Leave it up to him to be sobered up by her doing magic.

"Well I have no reason to hide it now, but if its going to bother you guys then I will go back to acting all human... Oh by the way you can't tell Abby about this."

"What?"

"It's too dangerous. It's bad enough you guys know. I don't want to put her life at risk."

"But..."

"How about this. If you tell I will hunt you down and hurt you. And I have several different ways of hurting people." She said. Tony gulped, seeming to get that she was indeed telling the truth. He just faked a cough and started shoving his face of food. Faith went over to the window and looked out into the back yard. "How much longer is this going to go on?" She could see Gibbs raise an eyebrow and Tony look over at his shoulder to her. "How much longer are you guys going to risk your lives hanging around me. Why are you even still hanging around me? You know what my secrets are now. As you've seen I heal pretty damn fast. It's why when you broke into the hotel room it appeared I had never been shot. What more do you want to know?" She never looked away from the window, but she heard Tony grab his plate and leave the room. Leaving her and Gibbs alone.

"You right. We have no reason to..."

"Babysit?"

"Alright. Babysit you anymore. But I would still like you to train my team. You can't always be near us and on the off chance that we run into anything I want my team to be prepared."

Faith turned to look at him. Noticing he was closer now. "Is that all you see me as? Some kind of weapon to help advance your team?" She noticed the put off look he gave.

"No. Never. In fact opposite. I see a girl..." When she glared at him he cleared his throat. "Woman. A woman hiding behind sarcasm, sex, and her power. What I saw in the basement was a woman in fear for her life and the life of those around her. Yes you are extraordinary in more ways than I can imagine, and yes you could probably hand my ass to me, which not many people can do..." She smirked and rolled her eyes. "I may have no idea who Faith Lehane, or Thomson is. But I know who YOU are. You're just a woman who had a horrible childhood, then was thrust into situations in which you knew nothing about with no help." Faith looked into Gibbs eyes and she knew what he was saying was true. He did just see her as a girl, a woman. Without thinking Faith closed the gap between them. At first she just brushed her lips against his. Then she connected them. Gibbs seemed a little hesitant at first, but then he seemed to return the kiss. As soon as he did though Faith pulled away.

"Fine I will help you and your team." She smirked shaking her head lightly. "TONY!" She shouted walking around Gibbs and going into the hall where Tony was leaning against the stairs, an empty plate next to him. He seemed to have jumped when she called out for him. Faith shook her head. "For the love of god come here." Tony slowly got up and made his way over to Faith. "Men are such babies." She said before placing her hands on his temple. She then closed her eyes and focused, drawing out the hangover. As soon as it entered Faith it evaporated. She then opened her eyes and dropped her hands. She saw when everything came clicking back to Tony. Without the alcohol to block what had happened Tony remembered everything from last night now. Faith turned to face Gibbs, hoping to block Tony's reaction from him. "You realize there are complications to what you're asking right?" Faith said leading them towards the basement.

"How so?"

"Well I can train you to fight, but it still won't help, not all the way. You're only human. Your strength is limited. You have no powers or magic in your body so you are not able to protect yourself from such attacks." Going down the basement steps she wondered how she was going to do this.

"How often will there be those kind of attacks?"

"Depends on what you're fighting. Vampires generally don't have powers. But most demons do. And then it's limited to the demon what powers it has."

"Like?"

"Ok like take your shifters for example. Which you have all different kinds. Like were's. Were can only shift into one animal and so they are limited to what the animal is capable of. Then you have shifter that can only take the form of things. Like lamps. Which have no ability to them. Then there are the kind that can shift into humans. And last there are the kind that can shift into any and everything. From an ant to a giant. Since those one can shifter into anything they can also take the powers of the thing they shift into, but only when in form." She turned around to see confused and blank faces. She sighed. "Maybe I should teach you about what you're fighting before teaching you how to fight it." When they nodded she smirked. "Let's start with the simplest ones. Vampires. Vampires are creatures that were once human. Now they are undead. They have no soul, they drink blood. They can't walk during the day because the sun kills them. Unless they're really really REALLY old. The two best ways to kill them is," She waved her hand and a vampire appeared. The vampire seemed confused for a moment about how he got there but then he shook it off and went for Faith. A sword appeared in her hand and she thrust up, hitting the vampire in the heart. "Is to pierce them in the heart. Or," When that vampire turned to dust she summon another one. It too reacted confused before going for Faith. She spun away from it, swinging her sword. It sliced through the vampire's neck, taking its head off. As the body hit the floor it crumbled to ash. "Decapitating it. You can also set them on fire, but the problem with that is if you just let them burn they have a chance at putting the fire out." She handed the sword to Gibbs. "Now you try. Think of me as a vampire." When she saw their glances she smirked. "Ok think of me as a vampire with no soul trying to kill you. Remember heart or head." She waited for Gibbs to do something, but when he did nothing she sighed and rolled her eyes. "You have to do something. Otherwise you're not gonna learn. I am not putting you up against a vampire straight up. Their impossible to control... wait I have an idea. Stay here, talk amongst yourself." She darted up the stairs. When she got there she waved her hand, summoning Angelus. When he appeared he seemed annoyed.

"What do you want?"

"Don't get snippy with me. I need you to play vampire."

He raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"For training purposes."

"For who... wait you're not seriously training those stupid humans about how to kill vampires are you?" He growled. Faith glared at him.

"Keep your temper in check Angelus."

"Quit trying to boss me around. You have no control over me." He growled, this time baring his teeth.

"Wanna beat?" He started with a right hook to her jaw, which missed by an inch. She backhanded him sending him into the wall. She followed through with a kick to the chest that he caught last second. He tossed her into the wall behind her. When he came for her she ducked under him and spun around. Kicking him in the back. He slammed into the wall. Turning around quickly he charged for her. Faith stepped back not realizing she was in the doorway of the basement. Grabbing Angelus they both fell down the stairs, with him landing on top. Using the momentum of the fall she put her feet underneath and pushed up and over. He landed on the floor with a thud. Faith jumped up and spun around, seeing that Angel had done the same. He growled at her and she hissed. He struck out with a punch that she turned away from then caught. She sent her elbow back into his face, hitting him in the nose. His head snapped back, but he recovered quickly and landed a punch to her back, right above the kidney. She grunt and shoved him away from her. They circled each other a few times before Faith came in with a spinning roundhouse kick to his head. His head snapped to the side. He spit blood out before turning to look at her again.

They both reached out and grabbed each other by the throat at the same time. Angel bit into her wrist making Faith holler out in pain. She slammed her free arm into the one holding her, when his grip broke she punched him in the nose. They both grabbed each other by the throat again. Faith grabbed his hand and pulled it back, twisting his wrist. She head butted him before letting him go. She put some distance between them as he wiped the blood from his nose and mouth. He went to rush forward when she put her hand up, he seemed to stop in his tracks as pain rippled through his body. He gritted his teeth, trying to keep from hollering out in pain. She waved her hand and sent him flying back into the wall. Faith took a step forward only to be blocked by Gibbs. It took her a moment to remember the fact that Tony and Gibbs had been in her basement prior to the fight. She let a deep breath.

"If you not going to do what I ask then you can leave."

Angel stood up and brushed himself off. "Sounds good to me." He made his way to the stairway of the basement, but she grabbed his arm as he walked past.

"Don't plan on coming back. Ever." She growled before letting him go. Anger flashed in his eyes, he glanced at Gibbs and growled. Faith reached up and slapped him across the face. When Angel finally looked at her pain was mixed with anger in his eyes. She held her ground, not once blinking or looking away. Finally Angel just shook his head before leaving. A few minutes later Faith heard the front door slam shut. "I swear to god if he broke anything..." She made to leave the basement but Gibbs stopped her. She couldn't look at him. "Classes over Gibbs. Go home." She saw him move in the corner of her eye. "I need a drink." She grumbled to herself before making her way upstairs then down another set of stairs that lead into the entertainment room. Which lucky for her had a bar. She was pouring herself a glass of Everclear when she heard someone come down the stairs. She ignored it though as she got on the bar and laid down, staring up at the ceiling. She soon saw a face in front of hers. Groaning she shook her head. "What part of go home did you not understand Agent?" She asked Gibbs.

"The part where I leave you alone when it's clear you need someone with you." Faith groaned again.

"You know sometimes people DO want to be alone Gibbs."

"Yes I know, but it is not good to leave someone alone when they are hurting."

Faith looked over at him. "How do you know how I feel?"

"I just do." Faith rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Ok Caleb." She said sarcastically. When he raised an eyebrow she just waved him off. "You know, you know nothing about me. So how can you say you "know" what I am feeling?" She used two fingers to make quotation marks around know before letting her hands flop to the side.

"You right. I know nothing about you. But the fact that you are an amazing woman with many abilities and secrets that I know nothing about. I also know that you seem to care about family. So I know it must have hurt you what happened down in the basement." Faith sat up and hopped off the bar before downing her drink. She then walked up to Gibbs and placed her hand on his chest. He grabbed her hand and took a step. She glared at him before dropping her hands.

"See you know nothing." She shoved him back away from her. "Just go before I make you go."

"Faith..."

"I need some space Gibbs!" She all but screamed. "I don't want to see you or anyone from NCIS for a while. Not unless I make contact. I need to fix things, and I can't do that with your team breathing down my neck. IF you should run into something not human just call. And I don't mean with a phone. Just call out my name." She sighed and moved over to the bar, pouring herself another drink of Everclear she shot it down.

"Alright. If that is what you want." He made his way to the stairs. Faith poured herself another drink and lifted the glass, but she didn't take a drink. She gripped the glass in her hands. At this moment she hated being a vampire. It meant no getting drunk for her. She threw the glass against the wall then. Watching as it shattered on impact. She wasn't sure who she was pissed at the most right now, all she knew was that she needed to beat something. Ignoring the tiny glass shards on the floor she made her way over to the stairs. Making sure her house was locked up she then left to find something to beat.


	6. Almost Normal

It had been almost a month since Faith had seen anyone from NCIS. Just as she requested no one tried to contact her, except for Abby, who knew nothing of what was going on. Faith spent most of her time fighting or sparring. She hadn't made up with Angelus yet so she still got pissed off every time she walked into her house to realize he wasn't there. Which ended in her either beating the nearest demon she could find, or sparring with Arrow. Which the later usually ended in hot sex between the two. It was one night when Faith was laying next Arrow in bed, sheets covering her butt, and rain pouring outside that her friend brought up what was going on with Faith. She did her best to dance around her friends questions, but Arrow was too smart for her own good. Faith finally opened up about what had happened, only pausing when Arrow freaked out about her fight with Riley.

"I see." Arrow said when everything was finished. Faith looked over at her friend and she could see the wheels turning in her head. "So what happened was you ran away cause this Gibbs got under your skin and it bothers you."

"What?! No! Where did you come up with that!?" Faith shrieked.

"It's as plain as day. Yes be it you had sex with Tony...twice. But somehow this Gibbs got into you without getting into your pants. He told you what you have been wanting to hear all your life from a man, and he got under your skin."

"Yes exactly. He told me what I WANTED to hear. But really he just sees me as someone to help his team." Arrow slapped Faith on the arm. "Ow." Even though it didn't hurt it did surprise her.

"Did you ever think that the reason he keeps asking you to help his team is because he is running out of ways to be with you and have you near."

"No." Faith said softly.

"He's... mature. He doesn't date freely like everyone else in the world. And even if he wanted to he probably wouldn't know how to go about it in this dang age. Not to mention you're younger...physically. And you hold great power. He knows about some of your past. So maybe he is trying to go slow and be gentle." Faith glared up at her friend.

"Now you're talking crazy." Faith said deadpan.

"You don't believe me?"

"No. No I don't. Gibbs is Gibbs. And I am me. Its like heaven and hell, the two just don't mix." Faith saw the look Arrow was giving her. "Ok so maybe wrong example. Because clearly they do." She kissed Arrow's thigh, since Arrow was sitting up, and Faith was laying on her stomach.

"You're just afraid of letting a human man in." She stated. Faith rolled her eyes, running her fingers up and down Arrows thigh.

"I have many human men in my life."

"No you have many boys. Not men. Gibbs is a man. Tony is a boy." She pointed out. Faith snorted and sighed.

"It's whatever." She said. Turning over to face the wall, putting her back to Arrow. She felt the bed sink in some as Arrow leaned over Faith, putting her hands on either side of her.

"How about you break this psycho cycle of beating things and spend time with the team. Doing human stuff." Faith gave Arrow a look.

"And how the hell do you propose I do that?"

"Easy. Call him up, tell him you want to spend the day with them."

Faith blinked. "No."

Arrow sighed. "Fine call him up and say you want to spend the day with Abby, but in light of everything you would feel better if they were there to keep an eye out on things, make sure nothing happens to Abby if anything happens to you."

"Eh I don't know..."

"Ok fine. How about I come with you all. That way it won't be about you and the team and so on. It will just be three friends going out on the town."

"And three men following them." Faith pointed out. She was about to say no when Arrow started kissing her neck. "That's cheating." She half moaned.

"Mmm I don't know what you're talking about." She said trailing kisses down to her collar bone.

"Fine, fine. I will do it." She glared as Arrow looked up and smirked. "I hate you."

"No you don't. You love me." She smirked more. Faith reached over and grabbed her phone before dialing Gibbs number.

"If this fails I will spank you."

"Is that a promise?" Arrow winked. Faith laughed and rolled her eyes. She then grew serious as Gibbs picked up his phone. Fuck. She was hoping to get voicemail.

"Uh...Hi Gibbs." She mentally slapped herself. She sounded like an idiot. She shook her head, clearing her thoughts. She then tried to act casual while talking to him, but soon that got hard as Arrow resumed her trails of kisses down Faith's neck. She moaned into the phone, which caused a reaction from Gibbs. Faith sobered up then. She swatted Arrow away before saying sorry to Gibbs. They set up plans for a day later in the week. Faith just hoped it would be a nice day. Hanging up she then pulled Arrow on top of her and kissed her lustfully.

...

It was a Thursdays, the day Faith had set up with Gibbs. She had asked permission to kidnap Abby for the day and added that if the boys wanted to play shadow they were free too. Neither of them had brought up the last time they saw each other. Faith had to wonder though what had Gibbs told his team when he saw them next. Faith was standing in the sun waiting for everyone to show up. For once she was the first to arrive. She was surrounded by many different people. Some couples, some people walking their dogs, businessmen and women. Vendors. So on and so forth. She wasn't paying too much attention to anything so when a body slammed into her from behind she stumbled forward. She glanced behind her as arms wrapped around her waist. She saw Abby smiling up at her. Chuckling softly Faith pried her friend off her and turned around to give her a proper hug. She noticed Gibbs, Tony, and McGee in the background. She tried to ignore their presence, but it wasn't working. For one Gibbs, like always, had a cup of coffee. And two she could feel their eyes burning into her back. But she was having fun talking with Abby so she just shrugged it off. She then remember that she had failed to mention the presence of Arrow who should be on her way to meet them any minute now.

"Oh hey Abs. You remember Arrow right?"

"Of course! She actually bowls with me..." Abby gave her a look and Faith just chuckled weakly.

"Ya right. Anyways she should be here soon." As soon as the words left her mouth Faith saw the dark haired girl in question making her way over to them. When she got close she wrapped her arms around Faith.

"Hey lover!"

"Hey! How is my number one girl?" Faith asked winking. Abby put a hurt look on her face.

"Wait. I thought I was you're number one girl?" She said mocking hurt. Faith rolled her eyes playfully.

"Well you are..." But then Arrow mocked hurt too.

"Excuse me? I thought I was you're number one girl?" She ran a finger down her cheek like a tear falling. Faith chuckled and shook her head.

"3some?" They all laughed then. Faith watched as Abby and Arrow hugged each other in greeting. She glanced over to the boys as she saw the thoughts of Tony and McGee picturing the girl's 3some. She smirked at them. She then laughed as Gibbs reached up and smacked them both upside the head. Faith then looked to Gibbs who, like always, had a blank face on. She gave him a look before turning back to the girls. A look that said 'this right here, is why I do it.'

"OK! So I have full permission to kidnap you Abs. So you, me, and Arrow are going to have fun. Just the 3 of us." She then glanced to the boys. "And our shadows." The girls laughed.

"So what are we going to do first?" Abby asked.

"Well first we're going to go and buy jars of chocolate syrup. And then afterwards we will take the syrup and pour it over our bodies and then lick it off each other." Faith said smirking. Abby and Arrow just shook their heads before playfully shoving Faith.

"How about the mall?" Arrow suggested.

"Sounds good. I could use a few more dog collars." Abby put in. Arrow laughed and looked to Faith to see what she thought.

"Yay..." Faith said pretending excitement. But on the inside she was groaning. She hated malls. Too many people for Faith's liking. Just the thought made her want to go postal. For one there were too many heart beats. In fact the only one that wouldn't have a heart beat besides Faith was Arrow, who was half Angel, half Witch. It was the Angel part that made her have no heart beat. For Angels didn't need heartbeats for they were holy creatures...blah blah blah. Though Arrow was FAR from holy. Another reason Faith hated malls was having to listen to shallow and conceded hoes and assholes go on about how their butt looked good in a pair of jeans. Not to mention the fact that Faith had no money on her. For she never did. Unlike everyone in her company Faith had no paying job. Though Arrow made up for that with her three jobs. All art related. She was a poet, songwriter, and on the weekend she taught unfortunate people how to draw and paint. Ok so maybe Arrow was a bit of a saint. Faith followed the girls to the nearby mall, and the boys followed them. As soon as they entered the mall noises and smells hit Faith. She stopped and closed her eyes for a bit.

"Faith?" She heard Abby ask.

"Ya I am fine. Just savoring the smell from the food court." She lied. She shot a glare to Arrow, who frowned softly. She then waved her off. Abby then hooked arms with Arrow and the two started walking off.

"I'm surrounded by happy meals with legs." Faith mumbled to herself. She then glance to her side and saw Gibbs give her a worried look. He must have heard her. She waved him off too before following Abby and Arrow.

Faith eased up a bit as their time went on. That was until they decided to take the elevator up a few levels. Faith ended up in the back between Gibbs and the wall. The damn elevator was packed to the brim, the thought making Faith go mad on the inside. Her face was mere inches from his oddly enough. But she had her head angled into his neck more so he could breath better.

"I am so glad I don't breath." She whispered. She saw him smirk, which made her smirk. She then groaned as people tried to shift around pushing Gibbs closer into her. "Oh my God. I swear I am going to start eating people." She groaned. She saw Gibbs give her a look making her roll her eyes and mouth what to him. Faith closed her eyes and took in the scent of Gibbs. Which oddly enough helped calm her down some. She then felt rough lips brush hers. She opened her eyes to see Gibbs brush her lips again. Growling in a purr like way she wrapped an arm around his neck and connected their lips. He seemed to return her kiss with a bit of hunger, which made her smirk into the kiss. She felt the elevator stop so she broke the kiss, turning her head to the side slightly. She was relieved when some people got off but no one got on. Gibbs cleared his throat and put some distance between them. Since there was room he turned to face the front giving Faith his back. She smirked moving forward and wrapping her arms around him. While one hand rested against his chest the other moved down towards the top if his pants. She opened her mouth and ran her fangs along his neck, making him shiver. Before her hand reached the top of his pants he grabbed her hand and spun around. She thought he was going to frown or something but instead he lead her into the wall and kissed her with the same hunger as before. Faith returned the kiss, liking the feel of his rough lips on hers. She pouted when he broke the kiss as the elevator jerked to a stop again. She was glad when more people got off. She then noticed Abby and Arrow, who had been squished together also, get off. Using Gibbs as a shield she pushed their way through the crowd. Once out of the elevator she looked around for her friends who were temporally missing. Spotting them she breathed a sigh of relief.

"We aren't done." She whispered to Gibbs as she brushed by him on her way over to her friends. "Next time we're taking the escalator." She said. She noticed a look Arrow was giving her so she raised her eyebrows. Arrow then smirked knowingly and then looked around. Faith glanced back at Gibbs who looked as if nothing happened.

"So which store are we going into next?" Abby asked. Faith glanced around. She then noticed a weapons shop.

"How about you guys go to where ever you wanna go, and I will hit my store and we will meet in the food court." Before they could answer she made her way over to the store she wanted. She was curious how the boys were going to split this one up. She didn't pay any attention though as she walked into the store. She bypassed all the guns seeing as they were no good in her world. She made her way over to the swords. She had a few long swords, but not enough to her liking. As she looked at the options before her a worker came up behind her.

"Can I help you with something miss?" He asked.

"No thanks I think I got it." She reached forward and picked up a sword.

"Uh please ma'am be careful." He tried to take the sword from her, but Faith moved out of reach. "Ma'am these are not toys to play with. They should be handled by professionals." He took a step closer and tried to reach for it again, Faith spun out of his reach again and this time spun the sword around, stopping it in front of his neck. She opened her mouth to say something when Gibbs appeared in her vision. He placed his hand on the Faith's lowering her arm away from the kids neck. He then flashed his badge to the kid.

"She is with us. She is our weapons specialist. Sorry for her rudeness though." He shot her a look, which she returned with a glare.

"Oh. Is she here on a case? Did someone die?"

"I'm sorry I can't give out that information."

"Of course." The kid went back to where ever he had been before. Gibbs moved over to Faith as she weighed the sword on her hand. She could feel Gibb's hot breath on her neck as he stood close to her.

"Try not to kill anyone will ya?"

"If I wanted him dead he would be dead." She hissed. She then put the sword back and picked up another one. "They don't make them like they used to." She mused. Like the one before she weighed it in her hand.

"You know I was a bit surprised by your call."

"Ya well, the last time I had tried to spend time Abby it ended with an attack on you're building and me being kidnapped. So I wanted to try again. But I wanted to make sure there was no case." She shrugged it off like it had been no big deal to her. Giving up she placed the sword back on the rack. "Looks like I need to make a trip to Japan." She said moving over to the chase that had the knives. None of them would compare to the Jackal knife though. At least not in Faith's attachment to it. Faith picked up several knives, there was only one that she really liked though and would have gotten if she had the money. It was an epic spiked bowie knife, she liked it due to the fact that it had spikes on the back, which would mean dealing extra damage. There had also been a sword she had liked that she noticed on the wall behind the counter, but made no move to look at it or anything. It was a united cutlery Bast - Egyptian short sword. It wasn't something she would use in a battle. The main reason she liked it was because of the fact that it was Egyptian. And since that blood ran through her veins she tended to gravitate towards things from there. She glanced up at the wall clock. "We should go and meet up with the others. I am sure they are done." She turned around and walked out of the store. Not really paying attention to the fact that Gibbs had stayed behind and bought the knife and sword she had liked.

* * *

Gibbs had opted out of a bag to carry his purchase in, he had also had the short sword sent to her house. Mostly because he didn't want anyone to know he bought them, plus the sword would have been hard to carry about the mall. Sure they were gifts for Faith, but he didn't want to give it to her in front of everyone. She would likely kill him. He made his way to the food court. He noticed the group almost right away for Faith was flirting with some guys and Tony and McGee had their arms full of bags and boxes. Likely belonging to Abby and Arrow. He had to smirk at the sight of his boys being used as bag boys. He noticed Faith glance his way, noting his late arrival. Thinking quickly he patted his gun, making her think he had stayed behind to buy one. She rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to the guys before her. He felt a pin in his stomach as he watch her laugh at something a guy said and run her hand over his arm. He moved over to Abby who was talking to Arrow at a table. He leaned down and kissed her on the head.

"Having fun Abs?"

"Yes! This is great! We really should do this more often." She reached up and hugged Gibbs. He returned the hug, then moved over to the side, but he was still in hearing distance of them. He noticed Arrow nod her head towards Faith.

"We come to the mall to do some shopping and instead of buying clothes she picks up guys." Arrow giggled.

"I think Faith could pick up guys just about anywhere she goes." Abby pointed out.

"This is true."

"Has she had any serious relationship?" Abby asked. He noticed Arrow shoot a glance his way.

"Sadly no. Not for the lack of trying on her part either. Faith just hasn't found a guy that can handle her I guess. Or you know not use her for sex." Arrow glanced back over to Faith and watched her as she laughed and flirted with guys.

"Do you know of anything that happened to her after she turned 16?" Abby asked Arrow. Gibbs looked over to the girls. Faith had yet to lay out her whole life year by year, but he knew some of what happened to her after the time in question. He could tell that Arrow did know some things as well, but those things were not something to be shared with Abby.

"No sorry Abs. Faith is very closed off about her past. Hell she's closed off about her present. I mean if I hadn't already guessed it happened I never would have know that she slept with T..." Arrows eyes shot to Gibbs then back to Abby. "T...T...Tiffany. A girl I work with." She seemed to cover. Gibbs wondered who the girl was actually going to say. Gibbs noticed that Faith was glaring at Arrow now from where she was standing. He watched as Arrow seemed to wince and look away. He watched as Faith walked over then, stopping behind Arrow and placing a hand on her shoulder. Arrow seemed to wince more and tried to slid down her seat, apparently trying to get away from Faith's grip. So Faith had slept with people during her stay here. What was he thinking, of course she had. Giving recent information he knew she at least would have had sex with someone after what happened in her basement that day the whole team had been at her house. Otherwise she never would have looked as healthy as she did when she had come to see him that night. He wondered if this T person had been the one she had been with that day.

"Maybe we should go." Faith said.

"But we're not done shopping." Abby said. Faith sighed and glanced over at Tony and McGee. A small smile played on her lips.

"Seriously? Alright. How about this. You two finish shopping and me and whoever follows me will meet you where we started and then head for lunch. Okie?"

"I thought this day was supposed to be about the three of us?" Abby said. Faith closed her eyes.

"You're right. But you can't smoke in here. So I am going to take a smoke break and then come find you alright." Abby frowned but Faith just shook her head. Probably saying Abby wasn't going to win that argument. She then let go of Arrow, who seemed very glad about the fact, and made her way out of the food court and towards the escalator. Gibbs glanced to Tony and McGee, figuring neither of them could follow her he decided he was going to. Plus it gave them that much more alone time. Though he wasn't sure if that was a good thing, or why he wanted it. It seemed since he had met the girl they had had little time alone, truly alone anyways. Though being alone didn't seem to matter for both times they had kissed someone from the team had been nearby. The first time at her house Tony had been just in the hall, though he was out of it for whatever reason. And then today Tony, McGee, Abby and Faith's friend Arrow had been in the same space as them. Though their also had been several others that had blocked their view of each other. What had he been thinking? When he got off the bottom of the escalator he had to jog to catch up with Faith. Only problem was he couldn't see her. A few people had walked in his way and when they moved she wasn't in sight. He wondered if she was trying to hide from him. He slowly walked around. Maybe she had just gone outside. Making his way to the door he stepped out. He blinked a few times to get his eyes to adjust to the difference in light. Looking both ways he didn't see any sign of Faith. Sighing he looked at the stores near the mall. Choosing a direction he started walking, figuring he could just look in windows.

Gibbs couldn't believe he had lost Faith. Though with her talents it wasn't that hard for her to pull it off he was sure. He had just got to the corner of the mall and was walking by an alley when an arm sprang out and grabbed him by the coat, pulling him into the alley. He reached for his gun but he hand was caught and he was shoved against the wall. He looked up to see Faith smirking at him.

"Took you long enough." She said letting his hand go and crossing her arms.

"Jesus Faith."

"What. I was afraid you would just walk right past me." She said. She stepped forward and placed both hands on either side of him. Gibbs had a feeling what she was about to do and part of him wanted to stop her, but another part wanted to let her do it. Hell a part of him wanted to be the one to feed her just so she wouldn't have to have sex with anyone else in order to be fed. She pressed her body against his and leaned in close. His breath caught in his throat as he waited for the kiss to come. She brushed her lips against his teasingly. Her tongue then flickered out to lick her lips. She moved in close and acted like she was going kiss him, but never doing so. She was driving him wild. And he knew she knew that. He could almost feel her smirking in the dark alley. She finally leaned in and kissed him. He returned the kiss with passion. He was about to place his hands on her side when he heard a voice at the head of the alley.

"Faith?" Arrow's voice called out. Faith broke the kiss and dropped her head, resting it on his chest.

"Fuck me." She growled, which for some reason made him laugh. She looked up at him, giving him a look like he was crazy. Then she started laughing. For some reason he felt like a teenager having been caught by one of his buddies kissing the girl he liked under the bleachers. She pushed off the wall and made her way over to her friend. Gibbs followed her, still smirking.

"Oh." Arrow said when she saw Faith, but then she saw Gibbs and her eyes went wide. "Oh... OH! Oh my god. I'm sorry did I..." But Faith just cut her off.

"Its cool Arrow. What's up?"

"We're done. Abby wanted to come find you, but I told her I would." She shrugged sheepishly. Gibbs noticed a few bags in her hand. He wondered how much the girls had bought. He also wondered about Faith, why she didn't buy anything. He assumed she had money. For she had to have a way to pay for the hotel when she had been staying there. But he wasn't going to ask her. He felt like that would be accusing her of something. They walked into the mall together. Arrow and Faith whispering ahead of him. He saw Abby with Tony and McGee in the center of the area. As he got closer he felt kinda bad for McGee and Tony. They had been holding boxes and bags for a while now. When Faith got closer she grabbed a few boxes from Tony. Gibbs did the same to McGee.

"Thanks Boss." McGee sighed.

"This is why I never go shopping with women." He whispered to him. He saw a smile creep onto McGee face.

"SO!" Faith clapped her hands together loudly. "What do we want to eat?" She asked looking around. Everybody started rambling things off. After a few minutes Faith held up her hands. "Ok you know what. How about we go to my place and I will cook for everyone."

"Really?" Abby asked. Gibbs could see the excitement in her eyes. Clearly she hadn't been to Faith's before.

"Sure why not. I have an outdoor dinner room and a pool we can make it a barbecue type thing. Plus it would get rid of the hassle of having to drag all these bags and boxes into a restaurant." She laughed the last part. "Ok so who brought cars?"

"We just came in one of the SUV's." Tony said from behind a box.

"Oh. Well I … walked." She said. She looked to Arrow.

"Ya I... walked too."

"Oui." Gibbs knew what Faith was thinking. There was no way they all would fit into the SUV along with all the bags and boxes. And he had a feeling that Faith hadn't walked here. "OK. Arrow, Abby you take the SUV since you two have all the crap... I mean stuff. Tony, McGee will take a cab. And Gibbs can ride with me."

"In what. You just said you walked." Abby pointed out.

"Uh ya, but I uh have a motorcycle in the shop and lucky me they called when I was on my smoke break telling me it was finished. So we can walk there. Pick it up and meet you at my house."

"Oh."

"You have a motorcycle?" McGee asked.

"Yes." Faith deadpan.

"Why does that not surprise me." Tony groaned. Clearly about to lose his grip on the boxes. Faith chuckled softly.

"Alright lets go before Tony dies under those boxes." Everyone laughed except Tony.

"Hey we didn't buy that much." Abby joked.

"No Abby you just bought the whole mall." She stuck her tongue out and jumped out of reach as Abby try to slap her playfully.

"You're so bad." She chuckled.

"I know. Don't you just love it. Wanna spank me?" She winked. Abby tried to slap her again, but again she moved out of reach.

"Wait. Guys?" They stopped walking to look at McGee.

"McGee this better be good or I will kill you." Tony grumbled.

"Men are such babies." Faith whispered. Gibbs smirked.

"We left the SUV were we meet." As it all dawned on them they looked to Tony.

"Give me a break!" Just then his arms seemed to lose their strength as the boxes went tumbling forward. In the blink of an eye Faith was in front of them catching the boxes before they hit the floor.

"Let me hold these. You can go get the car." Faith said. Tony looked at Faith like she was an angel.

"Oh god yes." He said. He let his arms fall to his side and he stood there for a while before standing up straight and walking off. As they waited Gibbs noticed they had separated again. Abby and Arrow were looking in a store window. McGee was leaning against the wall of a building, probably trying to help take some weight off his back and shoulders. And Faith was leaning against a light pole looking into the sky. Gibbs slowly made his way over to her, before stopping a few steps away.

"I thought you told us vampires couldn't be in the sun?" He whispered, knowing she could hear him.

"I also told you I was a special case. And that very old vampire could be in the sun." She looked sideways at him.

"Do you really have a motorcycle in the shop?"

"Nope. Not in the shop anyways. I have one back where I was before here. I hadn't planned on staying this long so I didn't bring it. Looks like I will need to go get it."

"So how are we..." But he cut off at the smirk on her face. He heard laughing and glanced over at Arrow and Abby.

"Don't worry, Arrow won't say anything."

"Like she almost didn't say something at the food court." Faith frowned.

"I admit sometimes Arrow's mouth moves faster then her brain, but she wont tell about you and me."

"How can you be so sure?" Her head snapped to him.

"Cuz I know." The look in her eyes.. it was different. It seemed darker somehow. The SUV pulled up to the curb then and Tony got out. Abby and Arrow made their way over to the car, piling their things in the back seat. As McGee and Faith walked over they took the boxes and bags from them and placing them in the car too. When everyone was free Abby got in the passenger seat as Arrow went to get behind the wheel. "Meet you guys there." Faith said. She then waved as they drove off. Faith then step into the street aways and hailed a cab for Tony and McGee. "Try NOT to break anything boys." She smirked before closing their cab door. Once the cab was out of sight Faith turned to him and smirk. "Alright lets go." She hooked arms with him and lead him into another alley. "Ok now close your eyes and relax." When he raised an eyebrow she groaned. "Trust me. Its better if you do it that way." Gibbs sighed and closed his eyes and tried to relax. But the relaxing wasn't coming easy. At least not until Faith pulled him close. He felt her lips brush over his neck, which sent shivers down his spine. For a moment he felt something hot, but then it was gone. But soon after he felt like throwing up. Pushing Faith away he doubled over and coughed. He felt her hand on his back.

"Ya sorry about that. It seems to have the effect on humans..." She rubbed his back some. Gibbs started at the ground for a few second before slowly standing up.

"What are we going to tell Abby?"

"About how we beat her here? Nothing. Arrow will conveniently get lost long enough for their to be enough time for us to have gotten my bike and get here." Gibbs looked up at her.

"You had this all planned?"

"What? Oh no. No no no no no. I didn't even want this. Well ok I wanted the time with Abby... and ok I wanted the time with you, but I didn't know how to go about the later, so I asked if I can kidnap Abby and added that if you wanted to shadow us for whatever reason you could..." She shrugged. "I had no idea Arrow and Abby would buy the entire mall which would make going out for lunch kind of hard." She walked up the stairs towards her door. As she pulled out keys she unlocked the door, Gibbs noticed then that they were in her front yard. Why hadn't she just taken them inside?

"Can you even eat..." She looked over her shoulder and smirked at him. He made his way up the stairs and into the open door.

"Of course I can. I just don't need to." She made her way through the house to the outside dinning room as she called it. Lifting the lid of her grill she picked up a bag of coals and placed them in the bottom.

"You don't use gas?"

"Nope too dangerous." He raised an eyebrow, but she just ignore it. Once she had enough coals in the bottom her hand caught fire. He jumped back, forgetting for a moment that she could do that. She smirked at him before placing her hand over the coals. "Can't have gas around when I could cause it to explode any minute." She looked over her shoulder at him. "I don't suppose you swim do you?"

"I can. But no I don't." Faith tisked.

"Fine. The least you can do is take your coat and crap off. Look like you're actually having some fun." He chuckled softly and pulled his coat off, he then pulled his top shirt off as well. He also took his gun and badge and placed them on the table.

"Happy?" She looked back over her shoulder again as she closed the lid to the grill. She looked him up and down. Before walking over to him. She lifted her hands and ruffled them through his hair.

"Yes." She said before turning away and going into the kitchen. She pulled out four beers and opened them, handing one to Gibbs she took a drink of another before opening the fridge again. Gibbs could see over her shoulder that it was empty.

"Uh I think you have a problem." She glanced over her shoulder and smirked at him. In the blink of an eye the fridge was filled with different drinks and foods. He shook his head before taking a drink of his beer. "I will probably never get used to that." She started pulling out all kinds of foods. "How many people do you plan on feeding?" Faith looked up at him.

"Well I kinda forgot what Abby likes to eat. So I figured I would make a few salads. Some burgers. A few steaks, ribs. Plus corn and potato salad to go with the meat. Arrow eats a TON. And I am sure McGee and Tony will too due to their … exercise." She chuckled.

"Ah well let me help." He walked around the island and leaned over her to grab the steaks and ribs. Their faces were mere inches from each other. Faith looked like she was about to kiss him when she turned her head away. Focusing back on the vegetables she was cutting. He pulled the meat closer to him and was going to say something when he heard voices. He looked up to see Tony and McGee coming into the house. So that's why she had turned away. She must of heard them. Grabbing the meat he went back outside to check the grill.

* * *

Faith had been so close to kissing Gibbs again when she heard a car pull up and two people getting out. Turning her head away she went back to her cutting. She then heard Tony and McGee enter her home. She noticed Gibbs go outside with the meat in the corner of her eye. She looked up as the boys entered the kitchen.

"I'm assuming you two don't have swim suits on you?" When they shook their heads she smirked. Waving her hand several sets of boxer style swim suits appeared before them. Tony went over to sort through them, but McGee didn't.

"Do you need any help?" He asked.

"That's sweet McGee but no I think Gibbs and I got it all." She moved around the island and kissed him on the cheek. "Pick a suit out and change." She said before grabbing the ears of corn and taking them out to Gibbs. Setting the plate on the table next to the grill she then went back into the kitchen to finish the salad. She paused and looked out into the back yard. The only thing that would make this batter is if Kris and Shyann were here. And maybe D.J., C.J., Nina, and Natasha. If they promised to behave. She then frowned as she thought of Angelus. She missed her brother. She wondered where he was right now. She jumped as she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see Gibbs standing by her. Sighing she turned to him and let her head fall onto his shoulder.

"Have you tried talking to him?" He asked. Faith shook her head.

"I don't even know where he is. I mean I could find out if I tried. But..." She trailed off as he lifted her head. Even though he hadn't said anything she could feel his unspoken words. "Thanks." She said before adding her cut vegetables to a bowl and mixed them up. Just then Tony and McGee walked back into the kitchen with their suits on.

"You're not going to swim?" McGee asked.

"Oh." Faith said looking down at herself. She stepped away from the island and thought for a moment. Then snapping her fingers her clothes disappeared and a black sexy bikini appeared. Smiling she then went out and grabbed Gibbs's over shirt before slipping it on. The shirt came a little bit past her hips, just covering the bottom of the swim suit. She looked up and noticed the guys looking at her. She wasn't surprised by it.

"I never pegged you for the modest type." Gibbs said. Faith gave him a look.

"I'm not, but I am cooking still and would rather not get food on me."

"You're that bad a cook?" Tony asked. Faith slapped him on the arm as she walked by.

"I'm not, but Arrow is coming over. And I have found that when Arrow is around food tends to fly and make a mess on me." She chuckled.

"Oh so you plan on my shirt getting dirty then."

"Uh ya." Faith said it like it should make all the sense in the world. Tony and McGee just chuckled until Gibbs slapped them upside the head. "Oh fruit salad!" She exclaimed. She snapped her fingers then and a bowl of fruit salad appeared just as Abby and Arrow were walking in the door.

"I can't believe you got lost!" Abby exclaimed.

"I told you! I have a bad sense of direction! Ask Faith!" Arrow shot back. Faith laughed as Abby looked up.

"I can't believe you got so lost that Faith beat us here."

"Ugh. I give up! I'm going to go change!" She said turning her direction towards the stairs. Abby continued walking into the kitchen. Faith got into the fridge and pulled out two more beers. Handing one to Abby she set the other on the counter for Arrow.

"Um Faith. Do you have a suit I can borrow."

"Sure! Follow me." She moved around the island and linked arms with Abby leading her to the stairs. She then lead her into a room and closed the door before going over to a dresser and opening a drawer. "I have a bunch in here, and you can try them on in the bathroom in there." She said smiling before leaving the room and going to the one Arrow was in. Arrow had just put her top on and was wrapping a skirt around her waist when Faith walked in.

"Arrow I love you... but you gotta keep your mouth shut." Faith said.

"I know! I'm sorry! I know even more now. It just came out." She whinnied.

"I know. Trust me I know how you're mouth works. Just try to keep everything under lock and key. I really don't want to have to put a spell on you."

"I know. I promise. I won't. By the way... is that Gibbs shirt?" She asked smiling slyly. Faith blushed and turned around and left the room as Arrow laughed behind her. Faith then made her way to check back on Abby. When she opened the door she saw Abby in a purple swimsuit. On the left breast was a cross, much like the tattoo on her back. On the left were two guns with wings. And on the front of the bottom was the same cross but with wings. And on the butt it said Sinful. Abby was sliding on short shorts when Faith walked in.

"Nice choice." Faith smirked.

"Thanks." Abby said wiggling her butt into the short before zipping them up and closing them.

"Lets go." As they walked out the door Arrow was walking out of the room she had chosen. All three made their way down the steps. Walking into the kitchen she noticed all the boys were outside. She grabbed her beer off the counter and handed Arrow hers. Somehow Arrow had managed to find chips in the cupboard and was currently trying to gracefully open the bag. She knew the boys had noticed them cause she heard the sound of them being slapped upside the head and then Tony and McGee groaning. Faith looked up to see Gibbs staring at her though. Blushing slightly she turned away and grabbed the bowl with the fruit salad. "Abs, will you and Arrow help me take this food outside?" Faith asked.

"Sure." Abby said grabbing a bowl of the potato salad.

"Mhm." Arrow said, her mouth full of chips as she grabbed random plates and bowls and followed Abby outside. Faith grabbed her beer and went to head outside when she heard someone at the door. Sighing she turned and headed for the front door instead. Just as she was about to open it, it opened and a bunch of people come crowding in, making their way to the kitchen.

"FREEZE!" She shouted at the group. Everyone froze in their spot, but turned to look at her. Just then a tiny body slammed into her leg.

"Grammy!" The child shouted. She looked down to see Shyann wrapped around her leg. She looked behind her to see Angelus in the doorway, looking rather sheepish. Before her stood her two set of twins; D.J., C.J., Nina, and Natasha. D.J. was about 5'8, with shoulder length brown hair with red highlights. Brown eyes. He was tan with a good set of muscles. His twin C.J. stood next to him at about 5'7. He had shaggy light brown hair and gray eyes. He had some muscles on him, but he was not his brother. He was also a bit on the whiter side, but he wasn't a ghost either. Behind them were her twin girls. Nina and Natasha. Both coming in around 5'5 the both had pitch black hair. Natasha had blue eyes though while Nina had brown. They were both white as fuck despite being in the sun like ALL the time. Both Nina and C.J. were tattooless while Natasha had several and D.J. had flames going up his wrist. Directly in front of her was Kris. She saw D.J. move in the corner of her eyes.

"Ah. Stay frozen unless you want me to do damage." By then Arrow and the rest walked into the main hall, probably curious about the noise. Faith groaned and rubbed her forehead. "Guys can you give me some time with my family for a moment please?" She asked them. They just nodded and went to leave. Before a tiny voice stopped them.

"Aunty Arrow!" The child squealed as she ran over and jumped into Arrow's waiting arms.

"I'll just.. ya." She followed everyone out, taking Shyann with her. Faith didn't know who to start with so she decided to just address them all.

"Ok you four." She indicated her twins. "Besides Arrow, everyone out there is human. . . If you do you will suffer." They all glanced at each other, knowing fully well what their mother was capable of.

"We promise." They said in unison. If she hadn't known any better she would have sworn they were quadruplets instead of two sets of twins. But the boys had come from Chavez, and the girl had come from Caleb. She looked them each in the eyes then nodded.

"Alright. But be good!" She shouted as they took off for the backyard. "Kris."

"I will keep an eye on them mom don't worry." She said making her way to the backyard as well. That just left Faith and Angelus. She slowly turned to him. "Look Angel..." She started to say.

"I'm sorry Faith. I was a total ass, as Kris pointed out to me the entire trip here. I guess I just get tired of seeing you do...well this. Help people try to fight things like us on their own. Its stupid. But, despite all the other vampires in this family you seem to still have a soul and heart and its just part of who are you." He walked the rest of the way in and closed the door. He kissed her on the head and, grabbing the bowl of fruit salad she had, made his way to the backyard, but he then stopped. "Hey that girl in the purple. Is she seeing anyone?" Faith chuckled.

"Not yet, but you might have to arm wrestle Arrow for her." He laughed before going out into the back yard. Faith sighed and took a big long drink of her beer. When she looked up Gibbs was standing there. She noticed he had taken his shoes and socks off. He silently walked over and pulled her into a hug. She let herself be embraced by him. When she looked up he kissed her softly before letting her go.

"We should get out there before they eat everything." She chuckled making her way towards the backyard. When she got there though she groaned. D.J. had Nina lifted above his head and was about to drop her into the pool when Faith shouted.

"FREEZE!" Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at her. Except Nina. She was flailing against her brother. "D.J. put her down." She sighed. "And NOT in the pool." She added as it looked like he was about to toss her in. Once Nina's feet hit the ground she turned around and punched D.J. in the arm. He was about to hit her back when Faith lifted her hand and pointed at him. "Hey! What have I told you about hitting your sisters!" He glared but lowered his hand. "Alright." She looked at everyone. "To start things off Abby that ginger haired bundle of joy next to Arrow is my granddaughter Shyann. Her mother, who is my daughter, is miss blonde over there Kristina. Mr. Brooding next to her is my brother Angel." She pointed to Shyann, Kris, then Angelus. "Now Abby, Gibbs, Tony, McGee thats D.J. C.J. Nina and Natasha." She pointed to each one of her kids in turn. "Trouble makers this is Abby, Tony, Tim or McGee, whichever and Gibbs." She then pointed to each one of them in turn. "Ok now we know names so go about doing whatever." Nina took that time to slam her body into D.J. making him fall into the pool. Faith had to laugh out loud at the smug look on her daughter's face. She leaned against the house and watched everyone. Gibbs was at the grill. Angel was over by Arrow and Abby, clearly flirting with Abby. Kris and Nina were playing with Shyann in the yard. D.J. and Natasha were wrestling with each other. Which wasn't new since they were both the troublesome ones of the 4. And C.J. was currently making his way over to her.

Faith smiled as C.J. came over to hug her. She hugged him back before messing up his hair.

"Hey mom." He said quietly.

"What's up kid?"

"We've missed you."

"I've missed you guys too."

"That guy over there," He nodded towards Gibbs. "He likes you."

"C.J. …"

"I'm sorry mom. I can't control it."

"I know hun. If you want I can..."

"No. I'm old enough now that I need to learn to control my powers instead of running to you to bind them. Its just that …"

"Being an empath blows?" Faith smiled at he chuckled.

"Yes." Faith nudged him.

"Go play. And keep your brother away from the beer please. I really don't want anymore Benji accidents."

"Got it." He kissed her on the cheek before going out into the yard, making sure to stay away from the pool. Faith shook her head and moved over to where Gibbs was in front of the grill.

"Hey." He said as he looked up at her.

"Hey. Need anything."

"Nope. I got it."

"I'm sorry about all this..." She gestured to her crazy family running around. "I had no idea..."

"It's fine." She looked at him. She could see the sadness in his eyes.

"You miss them don't you." He looked up at her and took a drink of his beer.

"Yup. But I can't change the past."

"But I can." She saw the surprised look on his face. "It's tricky, but I can do it." She shrugged. "Or I can just bring them back. They won't be vampires or anything. They will come back normal."

"No. Thanks, but no. I'm … ok with it." He took a drink of his beer. "You really have a beautiful family."

She smirked. "You said that before." She smiled as he chuckled.

"Ya I did."

"And again I say this is only but a tiny fraction of them." He took her hand in his and kissed it. She smiled softly before her eyes caught sight of D.J. talking to Tony and McGee. "What is he up too..." Faith said pulling away from Gibbs. She knew her son. And D.J. always had something up his sleeve, even if he wasn't wearing any. She made her way over to them, but stopped when she saw Tony and D.J. make their way over to her. She raised an eyebrow. She saw McGee behind them shaking his head. Standing before the pool she wasn't paying attention to that fact as she watched the boys get closer. "D.J. what on earth..." But she didn't get to finish as both boys reached out and shoved her into the pool.

Faith's body hit the water with a loud thud and splash. Once her feet hit the pool floor she pushed back up. Swimming to the surfaces she popped up to see Tony and D.J. giving each other high fives. Reaching up she grabbed them by the legs. They tried to shake her off but Abby came up behind them and shoved them into the pool. Faith laughed as they hit the water with a splash. They both came up at the same time. D.J. had to clear his face of his long hair though. By now everyone was standing near the pool. Tony swam up to where McGee was standing on the edge.

"Help me up probe." She heard him say. At first McGee said no. Seeming to think Tony would just pull him in, but Tony assured him he wouldn't. So bending down he grabbed Tony's hand. Just as Tony pulled Abby pushed. As McGee turned he grabbed Abby pulling her into the water with them. Faith covered her eyes as they splashed into the water. She looked to see D.J. trying to talk Natasha into helping him up. Shaking her head she squatted down like she was going to help him, but then she shoved his head under water. It was then that Angel scooped her up into his arms and then tossed her into the pool. When she surfaced D.J. was laughing at her while she screamed at Angel. Faith had to laugh at the scene of it all. Arrow had jumped in of her own accord. Kris and Shyann, who were sitting in the lounge chairs watching them all, were the only ones not in the pool besides Gibbs. Faith pulled Gibbs shirt off herself before tossing it on the edge of the pool. She went under water and swam around a bit before resurfacing. When she did she noticed that a chicken game was going on. Abby was on McGee shoulders, Arrow on Tony, Nina on C.J., and Natasha on D.J. Faith had not doubt that this was a D.J. idea. She pulled herself out of the pool and made her way over to Gibbs, who was leaning against the stone archway that held the fire pit.

"Having fun." He asked her as she shook out her hair before flipping back up.

"Yes I am. You?"

"Actually yes."

"You sure I can't talk you into jumping in the pool."

"Nope. Some of us like to stay dry."

"Oh really?" She then lunged on him. Pressing her wet body against his in a tight hug. He chuckled before lightly pushing her off of him.

"Thanks for that."

"You're welcome." She smirked. She could see that Gibbs felt the need to wrap his arms around her, and she almost wanted him too. But not with Abby around. Sure if things really heated up between the two she would tell her friend, but she wanted to TELL her. Not have her see it. So she moved over to the table and picked at the salad. She heard laughing coming from the pool and glanced over to see Nina falling off of C.J. shoulders. She smirked as she saw Abby high-five McGee clearly happy with her win. Popping a cherry tomato into her mouth Faith went over to the lounge chairs. Picking Shyann out of her chair Faith laid down and sat her granddaughter in her lap. She watched everyone in the pool as the sun dried the water lets on her skin as she talked to Kris and aimlessly braided Shyann's hair over and over again. Kris leaned closer to Faith to whisper to her. Even though certain vampires in the area would still be able to hear her.

"Have you and Gibbs hooked up?" Her daughter asked her.

"Hooked up?" She shook her head. "No hun. We haven't." She sighed and leaned back. Watching Gibbs finish up the food on the grill. She wondered what it would be like to have this all the time. Gibbs helping her cook meals. Her friends and family having fun. It seemed almost...human. Something she had long since forgotten. And it wasn't like she couldn't give up her powers or anything. The only thing she would be stuck with is being a vampire. But she had enough power she could hide it all into herself. The question is would she? Would she give up centuries of life to live as normal as possible with someone? She seemed to remember being asked something like that once, she wasn't sure who though, but at the time she had said no. Never. So what had change? Why was she suddenly thinking about it? She looked again at Gibbs. She looked back to everyone in the pool while she got up.

"Ok everyone! Food is ready. Come eat!" She declared. She was a bit surprised to see that it had come down to Arrow and Abby in the water chicken game.

"But we don't have a winner yet." Tony shouted. Faith eyes moved from Shyann to them. She then stood up slowly.

"Then either announce a tie, declare a winner, or I will finish the game." Arrow choose that time to dive into the water from Tony's back. Making Abby the winner.

"That's no fair. They cheated." Faith looked over at Tony again after picking Shyann up.

"Tony." She said in a warning voice. Arrow pulled herself out of the pool then and went over to the table. Tony seemed to take the hint and went over to get out as well. Abby and McGee were behind him. Carrying Shyann on her shoulders Faith made her way over to the table. Sitting Shyann down next to her mother Faith laid a kiss on her granddaughters check, all the while laying a temporary bind on the child's powers. She knew Shy liked to float things to her rather than ask someone to pass it, or have someone do it for her. Which wasn't something she wanted her to do in front of Abby. Sitting down Faith found herself placed next to Gibbs and Angel. Arrow was the last to sit down, mostly because she had gone to grab beers for everyone at the table. Which resulted in Faith arguing with D.J. to give up his beer and then some rough housing as C.J. had taken the beer from his brother, which of course had pissed him off. Finally Faith had to threaten the boys to behave.

...

The feeling around the table was great and relaxed. Everyone was talking and laughing. Each having mini conversations while also having big ones with different people. Faith had a mini conversation with her girls as she had found out Nina was vegan and that Natasha had tried it, before deciding she loved meat too much. Every now and then she caught Gibbs watching her before he got pulled into a conversation himself. The sun was going down by the time anyone started moving from the table as everyone that had gotten wet were slowly leaving to change as they got cold. Faith had gotten up to put Shyann down as she had passed out in her arms. But no one made any move to leave. Though in some cases chairs were disappearing, leaving people to sit on others lap. Like Abby sitting in Arrow's lap. Though Faith wasn't fully sure if that was a case of missing chair or the closeness with those two. Faith ended up in Tony's lap. Only cause sitting in Gibbs lap would have been too weird right now. When it got a bit too cold everyone made their way down to the entertainment room. The twins went to play video games. Tony and McGee had challenged Arrow and Abby to a foosball match and Kris, Angel, Gibbs and Faith were playing pool.

...

After several more hours the kids went to bed along with Kris. And Angel left to do his nighttime things. Faith and Gibbs were chilling on the couch while Tony and McGee were trying to play bartender. Arrow and Abby sat at the bar making fun of them.

"You break a bottle boys and I will break you." Faith said from the couch. Gibbs had scooted closer to her, resting her feet in his lap as he gently rubbed them. "Mmm you better stop that Agent. That something I really could get used to." She said with her eyes closed. Not that she was tired. She was just enjoying the down time.

"How does it feel."

"Very very VERY good." Faith said smirking.

"No I meant being a normal girl, surrounded by a her normal family and normal friends." Faith opened her eyes and glanced at him.

"You mean pretending to be a normal girl with normal family and friends."

"You get my point."

"Ya I do. And it was … nice. But it wasn't as perfect as it seemed on the outside. The reason D.J. can't drink is because he has a horrible temper and gets overprotective of me. Which combined with his power over fire like me tends to end badly for others. And I had to put a temp bind on Shy cuz her table manners includes floating things around. Which isn't exactly things humans have to worry about."

"Hmm. Still."

"Ya..." She looked at the clock on the wall and saw that it was 2 in the morning. "Holy hell." Gibbs followed her eyes and saw the time too. He then checked his watch.

"Wow I can't believe how late it is." They glanced over the side of the couch to see everyone at the bar face planted down. "I should get them home..." Gibbs started to say.

"No it's cool I got it. I have enough rooms. Plus someone will need to drive the SUV back tomorrow."

"Alright." He nodded. They stood up and made their way back upstairs. Gibbs grabbed all his things while Faith called him a cab. She waited with him outside.

"Sorry about your shirt." She said as they waited. Gibbs looked at his shirt which was now wet and cold.

"Its fine. Tony will pay for it later." Faith just smirked. As the cabbed pulled up Faith pushed herself off the wall of her house.

"See you around Agent." She said giving him a soft kiss on the cheek.

"Ya." He was about to get into the cab when he stopped. "Wait I forgot something." Faith turned from her spot in the doorway as she was going in.

"What?" She asked as he walked over.

"This." He reached behind him and pulled out a box. Opening it she found the knife she had been looking at at the mall.

"Gibbs I can't..." But he cut her off.

"Think of it as my thanks for saving Abby back when." She smiled and nodded. He then got back in the cab. Going inside she shut the door and locked it. Placing the knife on a table she went back downstairs and woke Arrow up. She then helped Arrow carry Abby into a room before going back down to get the boys. She gently woke them up at the same time. By the time she got Tony into a room and made it back down to help McGee he seemed to be wide awake. Except for the fact that he was yawing. But he was eating what was left of dinner and drinking some water so she decided to stay in the kitchen with him. They talked some until Faith started to feel herself get hungry. Dawn was approaching and she hadn't really taken blood from anyone since that night with Tony about a month back.

Looking to McGee she grabbed his hand and lead him upstairs and into her room. When she got there she pulled him into a kiss before he could even grasp what was happening.

...

After a few minutes she rolled off him before rolling onto her side. She then slid out of the bed just as McGee was rolling over, probably to cuddle with her. But between everything that had happened he ended up passing out right away. Faith made her way to the shower then.


	7. Attacks From The Underworld

It was about mid afternoon before anyone besides Faith started waking up. She was outside lounging in the sun when she noticed a shadow above her. Opening her eyes she saw Gibbs standing in her sun light. She tried thinking back to last night. Yup she had locked the door.

"How did you get in?" She asked him.

"Well you see …" Just then Shy ran by them followed by Kris. "That little thing let me in." Faith groaned.

"I swear that child does NOT retain information." She glanced at him. "Pull up a chair, or at least get out of my sun."

"Oh sorry." He sat down in the chair next to her. "Anybody up yet?"

"You mean besides Kris and Shy?"

"Ya." Faith reached out with her senses.

"Only Nina."

"Now Nina and Natasha..."

"Are identical twins yes. D.J. and C.J. are just fraternal twins."

"Actually what I was going to ask is are they yours?"

"Oh." When she had introduced everyone she had specifically not mentioned what relation the twins were to her. For this reason. It was one thing knowing Kris was her daughter, but knowing Faith had 4 other kids was a whole different story. She must have slipped up somewhere.

"Last night you mentioned how D.J. gets very overprotective of you when drunk. So it made me wonder."

Faith turned her head to him. "Would you think any less of me?"

"No."

"Then yes. They are my kids." She sighed. "It was a surprise I guess. Vampires aren't supposed to have kids. But bam 9 months later there they were. D.J. and C.J. Then a few years later. Again. Nina and Natasha."

"What happened to their dads?"

Faith winced. Damn it. Lets see, their dad's, Aka her husbands, Aka Chavez and Caleb. How was she going to play this one out. "The boys dad died not long after they were born. The girls..." Faith couldn't think of anything to say that wouldn't make him sound like a deadbeat dad. Yippy. "He's missing."

"I'm sorry."

"Not your fault Gibbs."

"Can't you... find him?"

"Not if someone more powerful than me is hiding him. Or if he's dead. I can't find the dead. See my sensing power is based on brain waves I guess. If someone is dead they have no brain activity and therefore no brain waves."

"Ah I see."

"Ya its all... confusing." Before she had wondered if she could give up her powers to live a human life, but the main question was could she give up her life to live another? If she was to stay here with Gibbs she would have to leave Chavez, Caleb, and all those other men. Not to mention likely Star and her family. With the exception of Laddie, only because he was her son-in-law. Could she ask Julie to leave Zacky behind to come live here so she could keep an eye on her? Or Sissy and Ville. Sure they weren't together now, but Faith had no doubt it would happen sooner or later. She sighed and turned back. "My life is extremely complicated Gibbs. Are you sure you want to be a part of it?" As shadows crossed her face she looked over to see Gibbs mere inches from her.

"I'm sure." He was about to kiss her when a tiny little redheaded child come running up to them.

"Grammy! Grammy!" She jumped onto Faiths stomach. Faith groaned and pretended to be dead. "Grammy?" Shy asked. "Grammy?" She poked her in the cheek this time. "Gram..." Faith jerked to life then and began tickling Shyann. "No fair! No fair!" She shrieked between giggles. Soon Shyann was lifted from her hands by Kris. Then carried off. She heard moving in the house then.

"Tony's up." She got off the chair and made her way into the kitchen, taking off her sunglasses as she did so. She sat at the island as Gibbs stood on the other side of it. Tony stumbled into the room then. Clearly not fully awake as he was still in just his boxers.

"Where..." He looked up and noticed Gibbs and then Faith. "Oh. Oh. OH. I remember now."

"Uh nice... aren't you a little cold Tony?" Even though she had seen him naked, twice she still could be blunt and point out that he was still in his boxers.

"Huh?" He looked down then back up all red. "I'm just gonna..." He took off.

"Ya." Faith chuckled. "Maybe I should stop sleeping naked." Faith smirked as Gibbs coughed into his coffee before looking up at her. "Wouldn't you like to know." She winked at him. Her head snapped behind her as someone walked down the steps.

"Hey guys." Arrow greeted. Faith narrowed her eyes.

"Arrow. Why do you smell like sex. More importantly why do you smell like Abby?" Arrow winced.

"Uh..." She looked away and blushed.

"Arrow." Faith said out loud.

"I hate vampires." She grumbled. "I may have just passed out on the bed and when we woke up we..." She blushed more. "Really you can still smell that. I mean I took a shower..."

"It doesn't help that you also had sex in the shower."

"Oh right." They both realized that Gibbs was only hearing part of this conversation.

"Later." Faith said.

"Right. You know I think I'm just going to go..." And she bolted for the door. Faith felt her stop and grab her bags though before flying off. Faith shook her head and rolled her eyes. Geez under her roof? Couldn't they have waited. Not that she should talk. She had McGee just a few doors down. Though that happened while everyone was sleeping. Then something dawned on her. She was just about to get up when she heard yelling.

"Seriously! Ugh gross! Get off me dude!" She heard D.J. yell.

"I'm just gonna..." She pointed up the stairs before running up them, taking two at a time. She just made it upstairs when she saw a door fly open and C.J. run out of the room D.J. behind him, a fireball in his hand. Waving her hand she sent her son flying back into his room. She ran in behind him and slammed the door shut. Putting distance between her two sons. When D.J. got up he was furious. "Calm down."

"Calm down? Calm down? How can I calm down when I woke up to...ugh!" He growled. "I hate him!"

"I said chill!" Faith watched as he passed back and forth. She heard loud pounding on the door.

"Ya well I hate you too you bastard!"

"Angel!" Faith shouted. Knowing her brother would hear her from his room. She heard more pounding and cursing through the door, which made D.J. that much more pissed off. He made his way to the door but Faith got in his way. She heard everyone gather in the hallway at the scene that was going on. She heard fighting then as she struggled to keep the son she was with under control. She knew that C.J. wasn't violent like this. He was just feeling what his brother was feeling. Knowing she would regret this later Faith balled her fist and struck out. Hitting D.J. square in the temple and knocking him unconscious. Sighing she then opened the door and stepped into the hallway where C.J. was being held back by Angel.

"This is your fault!" He shouted to Abby. Faith walked up and slapped him.

"Keep your mouth and emotions shut." She growled at him.

"This is your fault too you bitch! You should have bound them! You're my mother! Why didn't you bind them..." He was cut off as Angel grabbed his throat and growled.

"You need to cool off!" She grabbed him by the arm and pulled him down the stairs and outside. She then tossed him roughly into the pool. When he surfaced she pulled him out of the pool and tossed him onto the ground. "You want a shot at me now? Go ahead take it." Angel tried going over to him, but Faith stopped him. "Go back inside. You're anger isn't helping him now." Angel nodded and went inside. Making sure no one else tried going out.

"He loves you! He loves you and you sleeping with everyone on his team!" C.J. stood up, his body shaking from anger and cold.

"Ya that's right. Your mothers a good for nothing whore. Come on hit me. I know you want to. Hit me!" She shouted. She stood her ground as C.J. balled his hand into a fist and hit her square in the jaw. Sure it didn't have much power to it, at least not the kind that she was used to. She heard the doors slam open and Angel come storming out. She turned around and got in his way. She then pushed him back inside and slammed the door shut. Leaving C.J. outside alone. Faith slumped against the doors, not bothering to look up. Angel left the room, heading up to check on D.J. and to make sure that if he woke up still pissed he would cool down. Nina and Natasha were slowly making their way back upstairs, acting like they were never there.

"I'm sorry you had to see that guys. Please don't say anything. Just... go if you want." She said before making her way upstairs, to her room. Trying to keep her own anger in check was taking its toll on her. Not to mention she had never went to sleep after yesterday like everyone else had. She opened the door to her room and made it to the bed before she collapsed on top of it. She faintly heard moving around downstairs but didn't pay attention to it. She was almost asleep when she felt someone getting on the bed. She then felt her arm being lifted and a warm female body press against hers. Her arm was then wrapped around the body.

"I wish you would let me in." She heard Abby's voice say before darkness took her in.

...

By the time Faith woke up again the moon was high in the sky. Stretching she rolled over onto her back. Her mind was still foggy of what had happened before she went to sleep but she knew it hadn't been normal for she was indeed still wearing clothes when she did actually sleep naked. Groaning she flung herself off the bed and went into her bathroom to take a shower. 20 minutes later she left her bathroom, fully showered and dressed. Now that she was finally fully awake past events were catching up to her. When she walked into her bedroom Angel and her two sons greeted her. She crossed her arms over her chest and leaned against the bathroom door frame. C.J. was the first to speak up.

"I'm sorry about earlier mom. There is no excuse for what I did or said. I hope you can forgive me. And I will try harder to control my power from now on." He hung his head low. But she could see him clench and open his fist, sure signs that D.J. was not pleased with this, making C.J. feel anger as well. And of course D.J. wasn't exactly quick to come forward. Angel ended up slapping him upside the head before shoving him forward. He just growled. Sighing Faith walked forward and slapped him. She then turned to Angel. "Take him to the room. Lets see if we can't break him of his temper by locking him up for a few days." She growled before pushing past the 3 of them. She heard Angel struggle with D.J. but knew Angel would win for D.J. had no superhuman strength to him. She heard C.J. follow her out of the room.

"Uh..." She stopped walking and turned to him. "I uh, I said sorry to that girl as well. And the others for making them see what they did. But um..."

"Look C.J. if you hadn't pissed him off it's possible he would have blown up over something else. I am getting sick and tired of his temper. He needs to learn to control it."

"But it's not his fault!"

"Your right. It's Crissy fault. But I can't change what was done. But I can change what is now. Just like you need to control your empath power he needs to control his temper."

"About that... my power. I talked to dad earlier. He wants to take me out to the mountains or forest or someplace. To help me. I guess its kinda like a zen thing, only Native American."

Faith chuckled softly. "If you want to go that's fine with me. Leave it up to him to find a human way to take care of a supernatural problem."

"He also thinks it would help D.J."

"No. That has bad news written all over it. D.J. still has some hate for him. Plus you 3 only god knows where isn't a comforting idea for me. When you guys get back if he has made some improvements here, I might let just the two of them go. But right now. No. I will be working with D.J." She leaned forward and gave him a kiss. "Now go pack. If I know anything about your father he will show up at the crack of dawn, if not before. So its better to pack now." Faith then made her way downstairs and into the kitchen. When she got there she was surprised by the scene before her. Gibbs was outside at the grill talking to Shyann who was sitting on the table next to it. Kris and Abby were lounging by the pool, and Tony, McGee and Ziva were playing some kind of card game not too far from Gibbs in the outdoor living area. None of them noticed her, mostly because she was just barely in the kitchen and because she was always silent while walking. She slowly made her way into the kitchen, so her movements wouldn't be noticed. What the hell were they all still doing here? What did they move into her house or some shit? She did notice a change of clothes so either someone went to go get them or they had Ziva bring them. Which was another weird thing. What the hell was Ziva doing here. Faith was doing a good job sneaking until Shyann hopped off the table and came flying at her. "Grammy!"

Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to look at her. She lifted Shy up and smiled awkwardly at them all.

"Hey look who's up." McGee said.

"Uh ya..." They all went back to doing what they were doing, except Gibbs. He walked over to her. Grabbing him by the shirt she pulled him into one of the many indoor dining rooms. "What are you guys still doing here? Don't you have like a home? Lives? Work?"

"Um. Yes. Yes, and yes. But no one has died as of yet. So we don't need to be there. We all left and checked in. Abby took her mass of shopping stuff home and whatnot but then we came back."

"Why. That is the main question here."

"We just wanted to make sure you were ok."

"I was hit by my human son, I have had worse."

"It was Abby's idea. She wanted to show you that we don't care about things like that. Plus it took us forever to get her to leave your side after you fell asleep."

Faith gasped. "Ah that's right. She came into the bedroom and snuggled up to me." Faith put Shy down as the child's weight was starting to weigh on her arms. She ran her hand through her hair.

"I know its not my choice or life, but I think you should tell Abby. I mean how much longer will it be before she sees something like we did."

"Ugh. You right. I know you're right. But the risk. I wasn't kidding when I said before that people wanted me. I am hunted on a daily basis. In fact you guys are lucky you haven't been caught up in anything more than Riley. In truth what I should have done was erased your memories after I woke up. That way nobody could be at risk."

"But we know, and I really think its time Abby should know. She's your childhood friend."

"You think I don't know that! You wanna know what happened to me after I turned 16? Those times when Abby never heard from me. When I was 16 was when I was called as the slayer. I had a great watcher. She took me in, she was the mother I never had. She was then murdered by a ruthless vampire right in front of me. I was scared and alone so I fled to California. There I meet a few people who claimed to be my friends. But the vampire tracked me down. Together we slayed him sure, but that didn't help. I was out of control, spiraling down. Then in the heat of things I accidentally killed a man. It was pure accident, but it was too late. I was too far gone. I blamed the death on someone else and when I was cornered with the truth I aligned myself with Mayor, who was a like thousand year old demon, that was planning on killing the townspeople when he became whole again. During that time I killed people, demons and humans alike. And I poisoned a vampire, you know him. He goes by the name of Angel. See he was dating Buffy at the time. So in my attempt to hurt her and get her out of the way I poisoned him with a poison that can only be cured by the blood of a slayer. Which would be either me or Buffy. Buffy, the good little girl, tried to offer me up to her lover on a platter, but instead I got away, barley with my life. I was in a coma for 3 months. The 3 months Abby never heard from me. I woke up, wreaked some havoc and then fled to L.A. where low and behold Angel had relocated. I had used an assassination attempt on his life as a way to get him to kill me. He saw through it of course. He then talked me into turning myself into the police. The other amount of time Abby didn't hear from me.

Then I had to break out of jail to save Angel and the world from ending. After that I had to go back to the town I had fled and fight along side everyone that hated me to save the world, again. Which ended in us turning the town into a giant hole in the ground." She sighed. "Do you really think Abby wants to hear about how I killed people, when I was still human, for the fun of it. How I escaped from jail. And how I now sometimes still have to kill people."

"I don't know. Why don't you ask her?" Faith eyes went wide as she turned around to see Abby standing behind them. "I think I better go check on those stakes..." Gibbs then left the room.

"Abs..."

"What happened Faith. What happened to us? Why can you open up to him and not me?"

"Cuz he knows things about me Abby."

"What? What things? And how does he know more then me. It's not his window you used to climb in through."

"Yes but because of me him and the team almost died."

"And because of you everyone in NCIS is alive."

"That... was just luck. Uh look Abby I seriously did some bad things. I'm a bad person. You shouldn't even hang around me."

"But you let them hang around you?" She pointed in the direction of Gibbs and the team.

"I wish they wouldn't hang around me. They are at risk too. But you know how stubborn Gibbs is..." Abby chuckled a little before frowning.

"Why won't you tell me."

"Ok jesus fine! Can you all just stop yelling at me."

"Faith it's only me..." But Abby was cut off as two people appeared before them. "What..." She took a step back. Faith looked up to see Caleb and The Devil standing before her.

"What are you guys doing here." She hissed.

"We tried talking to you the other way, but you were ignoring us." Caleb taped his head. Faith looked around then and realized it had only been Abby and her. So the other yelling must have come from them.

"Haven't you ever heard of knocking, or you know, checking before you pop in."

"I could care less if you are entertaining human pets. You wanted me to look into who is after you and I did." The Devil said.

"And what did you find."

"It's not just any one person, thing, after you. Its the whole underworld. They've teamed up into fractions. Some think it's best to get rid of you a human way, like have you arrested. Others think if they attack all at once then there's no way you can win..." Caleb explained.

"Then there's everyone under the First and myself hoping you'll just turn evil. Which kind of makes me wonder if they're working with the ones trying to kill you."

"How do you figure."

"Well the First stands by the fact that a way to get you on our side is to make you tap into all or most of you powers at once, causing you to overload and the power to corrupt you. Which would make our fraction gang up with the one trying to kill you in hopes the attack will end the way they think and not with your death."

"Which we all know won't happen because, well, of the link." Caleb added.

"Ok slow it down here. You're telling me that sooner or later a bunch, like a ton, of demons and vampires and whatnot are going to attack me. Some hope for my death, others hope I turn evil?" Faith threw her hands up in the air. "Great, like I really need this right now." She sighed and ran her hand through her hair. "Do we have any clue when the attack can happen?"

"Well that's kind of why we're here..."

"For once I will fight with you, instead of against you. Mostly cause I am pissed that some of my minions would go against us." Faith's eyes went wide and she turned to Abby, who she had forgotten was in the room.

"You need to go. Like now." She started shoving Abby towards the door when she turned and ran into the backyard. "Kris get Shyann out of here now!" She shouted. Kris didn't waste any time grabbing Shyann and going into the house to take her through the underground system. Faith looked at the NCIS team. "You need to leave. Like yesterday."

"Faith what is going..." Tony was going to ask, but Faith just turned around and headed for the stairs. She stopped at the bottom before looking up.

"Angel bring D.J. and make sure he's good and pissed." She shouted up. She then noticed Abby was still in the house. "What are you doing. I told you to leave." She turned to help Kristina get Shyann downstairs into the basement when a large explosion happened. Faith and Abby went flying into different directions. Abby landing into Angel and D.J. who were coming down the steps and Faith crashing into the dining room in which Caleb and The Devil were located. Breaking the table as she landed. Faith groaned and rolled to her side. Kris had stayed safe due to the force field she had put around herself and Shyann, and Gibbs and the team had just barely walked into the kitchen so they were far enough away to not get hurt. Faith got up with the help of Caleb and looked at the mess before her. "My new house! Why do they always have to destroy the house. Why can't they just knock on the door. Why can't anyone knock on the bloody door!" Faith knew that now was not the time to be worrying about her house, but she couldn't help it. She was trying to keep magic away from Abby yet here it was, popping in and blowing her house up. She almost wished there was no such thing as magic and vampires and everything else.

Clearing her mind her main goal was to protect the humans and Shyann. Grabbing the nearest demon she slammed his head into the wall before tossing him away from her and towards the Devil. She looked up to see Angel helping Abby up, glad that she wasn't hurt she caught her son's eyes. Nodding at him she let him know it was ok to use his power. If the humans were gonna stay she could possibly use them to her advantage. Running through the mess of demons and vampires she didn't care as they striked out at her. She reached Kris who was in the middle of a transformation. Picking up Shyann she turned back towards the stairs.

"Angel!" She shouted. He looked at her and nodded. Using all her strength Faith hurled her granddaughter towards her brother. She took a deep breath as Angel caught her and shoved the child at Abby before shoving them down the upstairs hallway. In the entrance of the kitchen she slammed her palm into the space next to the doorway to the basement. Air released as a secret door opened, Faith then ran over and helped McGee up before pushing everyone towards the door. "This will take you to where all my weapons are. Grab what you can carry and come back down. Remember what I told you Gibbs. Head and heart." She told them before closing the door. Sending the elevator up to a secret room. If they were smart though they would stay in the room. Faith then really went into action.

* * *

After Faith shoved them into what appeared to be an elevator Gibbs looked at his team. They seemed fine. Shocked but fine.

"What was she talking about?" Ziva asked.

"Earlier, before she broke contact with us, she had giving Gibbs and I a short course. She talked about shifters, and then went on to vampires. She said a way to kill them was to pierce their heart and take off their heads." Tony filled in.

"And we're supposed to do that to everything down there?"

"I think its a general rule. If it has a head or heart it can be killed by stabbing the heart and taking off the head."

"Lets hope." McGee added grimly. The room dinged and the doors opened to reveal a very large room that was covered wall to wall with different weapons.

"Wow." Ziva said as she slowly took a step into the room.

"Am I the only one to notice the lack of guns." Tony pointed out.

"No." Everyone else said in unison.

"Thought so."

"Maybe guns don't work on those things." McGee said.

"I think its more than that. I think Faith just dislikes guns altogether." Gibbs said moving over to the crossbows.

"Lets just get what we need and go." Ziva said moving over to grab some knives and a sword. When they got what they wanted they went back to the door, only to not see it. "Where is the door?"

"You think she did this on purpose boss?" Tony asked.

"No. I just think it's an unfortunate thing about us being us."

"What do you mean?" Ziva asked.

"It's probably just the way the rooms work. They were made by Faith to house things she wanted hidden from humans eyes."

"So that means we're stuck."

"We could just try what she did. Press on the walls until one moves."

"For once I agree with McGeek. It better than nothing."

"Unless it's activated by magic." The room grew quiet. Without saying anything more they each went to a wall in the room and tried pushing in. They pushed every inch of the wall but nothing opened up. Gibbs looked around at the room trying to think of how Faith would set a room like this up. "Maybe its strength activated." He wondered out loud.

"She is a lot stronger than us." Ziva agreed.

"So what all of us try pushing on the wall?" McGee asked.

"Worth a shot." Together they all went around the room pushing at the wall. But again they come up empty.

"There must be something more." Ziva said throwing her hands up in the air.

"But what?"

"I do not know. I can't read minds Tony." Gibbs again looked around the room as Tony and Ziva bickered among each other. Come on Faith. Speak to me. He thought to himself. What had Faith done. As far as he could tell nothing more then push on the wall. Maybe each room had a trigger. In a room full of weapons what could the trigger be?

"Maybe we should try shooting?"

"No. Faith isn't stupid. It's likely these walls are metal, not wood. The bullets would just bounce off and hit one of us." If he knew one thing about Faith it was that. He could tell his team had giving up as they all just sat in the center of the room. But he would not stop so easily.

"Maybe she really did plan this. I mean what better way to keep us out of a fight then send us to a room with no way out."

"No if she wanted us gone that bad she would have sent us home. Or to the basement or even with Abby. I think she really expected us to help her fight. But in the rush of it all probably forgot that we wouldn't know how to get out."

"You seem to understand a lot about her Gibbs." His eyes shifted over to Ziva. "I'm just … thinking like her. If I was Faith and I wanted humans out of a battle with the power I had how would I go about it? The answer I came up with is she likely would have used her powers one way or another to send us or keep us away." Just then they heard air being released. Pulling out their guns they watched as a wall lifted up revealing a doorway. Behind the door was Abby and Shyann, who was giggling. The little girl then ran over to Gibbs and wrapped her arms around his leg.

"Abby how did you open that?" McGee asked.

"I didn't. She did." She pointed to Shyann. Gibbs lifted the young child up in his arms as she wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder.

"She did? That child?"

"Yes Ziva. She is also the one that lead me here."

"How?" McGee asked.

"Well Angel shoved her into my arms and pushed us into a room on the second level and closed the door behind him. Then somehow the door frosted. I put her down to try to find something to pray the door open when I heard a noise. I looked behind me and in the wall was a doorway. She then pulled me along. We walked down hallways with all these different locked doors. She just kept opening walls until here we are." Abby explained.

"Well the child clearly has no strength to her so it must be something else."

"Lets just get out of here." Tony said going into the elevator. Gibbs put some of his weapons up, seeing as he was now holding a little girl and followed everyone into the elevator. Everyone stayed silent on the trip down, expect Shyann who giggled every now and then. When the elevator dinged everyone got ready, but what they saw hit them like a brick wall. Bodies were everywhere. Most of them demons. There were several piles of ash and even piles of of frozen pieces of Gibbs can only guess demons or vampires.

"Mommy!" Shyann shouted as she ripped herself from Gibbs arms and landed on the ground before running over to the form of a cheetah that lay on the ground, bleeding badly.

"Looks like we missed the action." Ziva whispered.

"Where Faith?" Abby asked.

"Alright lets look around for survivors. Anything that is not friendly you know what to do." His team nodded and as Abby went to walk off Gibbs stopped her. "Look after Shyann. Anything that comes for you that isn't us kill it." He said handing her his gun.

"Gibbs..." A tear fell from her eyes.

"I know Abs. I will find her I promise." He kissed her on the head before he went to look around. This place was a mess. Most of the walls had burn marks on them, along with holes roughly the size of someone's head. One of the doorways had a giant hole, like someone's body had hit it on its way … well he had no idea where it would have gone. He stepped carefully, lightly kicking things to make sure whether it was still alive or not. So far everything seemed dead. Which made a knot in his stomach. He had to find Faith. He moved into one of the dining rooms. All his time here they had never gotten a full tour of the house, so the amount of rooms it had was unknown to him. Gibbs felt torn. He wanted to look for Faith, but he knew where Kris was, and that she was still alive. But she had been badly hurt. He was unsure how much longer the girl would make it. But he promised Abby he would find Faith. He had to wonder if their was someone that could help her. Then he remembered something. He wasn't sure if it would work for him. But he could try. Doing what Kris did the one night he closed his eyes and called out. "Sissy." Then to make sure it might happen he added. "I know you don't know me, but you family is in trouble. Kris is bleeding to death and..." Before he could finish he felt a breeze. He opened his eyes to see the woman identical to Faith standing before him. She was looking around, pure shock and horror on her face. Then she shook her head.

"I will take care of my family. You look after my sister. She will need you now more than ever." And with that she went into the hallway before the kitchen where Kris lay. He was about to walk on when he heard Shyann.

"No stop!" Cursing to himself he turned around and ran into the room. He then walked over to Abby and lowered her raised arm.

"Abs..." But then he stopped. How was Abby able to tell that this woman wasn't Faith.

"Why do you have my friends face!" Abby said.

"Human will you please do something about your woman so I can help my family!" Sissy said to Gibbs.

"You know this fake Faith impostor!" Abby said looking at him. He was going to say something but was cut off.

"I am NOT an impostor. Or fake. I am Faith... Her sister I mean." She added the last part. Gibbs had to wonder about that. But he shrugged it off.

"Abs just let her do her thing."

"But Gibbs..."

"Sleep." Sissy waved her hand at Abby. Abby then fell into Gibbs arms, apparently asleep. Groaning his lifted her up and went to place her on a table.

"Was that really necessary?"

"Yes. She was wasting my family's blood. Now hush and go find my sister." She waved him off as she knelt down next to Kristina. He watched for a moment as she healed Kris, she then waved her hand and Kris disappeared.

"Where did she go?"

"Home. Where she can rest." She then moved on to find Angel and D.J. Gibbs decided to go about trying to find Faith again. He was sure if the others had found her they would have said something. Moving through the house he kept an eye out for anything that might be Faith. A hand, hair, anything. He was in a living room type place when he saw something reflected in the corner of his eye. Turning in the direction of it he noticed a hand clutching a knife, but not just any knife. The one he had gotten for her. He quickly made his way over to her, setting the sword down he went to work moving bodies off of her. He was so busy he didn't notice the deformed faced creature coming up behind him with the sword he had just put down. It wasn't until he heard grunting that he turned around in time to see the things head roll off its body before crumbling to dust. Behind it stood Ziva, who was breathing slightly heavy.

"Is it supposed to do that?" She asked looking at the pile of ash. Gibbs thought back to their brief training session with Faith. The things she had killed turned to dust as well.

"I think so ya." He nodded. He then went back to work moving creatures off of Faith. Some of them were pretty heavy, and Ziva had to help him with one. When they got her uncovered he knelt down beside her.

"She's pretty beaten up..." Ziva point out. And she was right. Faith had so many cuts and bite marks it was unreal. But looking at what was left of what she had fought it was to be expected that she would have wounds. He noticed that she was bleeding pretty bad from her stomach. Lifting her shirt a ways he saw that she had a giant gash across her stomach. He heard Tony and McGee coming up as he picked her up.

"Go get Abby, she's asleep on the island counter. And let's get out of here."

"What about all this?" Tony asked.

"Not my problem. Leave it to whoever deals with this kind of thing. Maybe her family will come back to clean it up. I just want to get out of here, before anything else pops up." He made his way to the door, Ziva behind him. McGee opened the door for him then went out and opened the car door. Tony soon came out of the house a sleeping Abby in his arms.

"How can she sleep at a time like this?" Ziva asked.

"She isn't … uh I mean she didn't go to sleep on her own."

"Oh?"

"I called that woman, Sissy, to help Kris and the others. Somehow Abby could tell it wasn't Faith, anyways she freaked out on her and Sissy used a spell or something to make her sleep." He got into the back of the SUV, Faith curled up in his arms. He had taken his jacket off and was pressing it against her stomach wound. Tony got in with Abby next to him, holding her much the same way Gibbs was holding Faith. He heard McGee and Ziva auguring outside the car as to who would drive. "Guys come on! Time is wasting!" Finally McGee handed over the keys, Gibbs had to wonder if there had been a threat which made him give up the keys. It wasn't until they both were in the car that Tony noticed that Ziva was behind the wheel.

"McGeek what are you doing in the passenger seat? Why aren't you in the driver seat."

"Because Ziva is going to drive Tony."

"Ziva? I think we have had enough trauma for one night"

"Don't be such a baby!" Ziva said before starting the car and flying down the road. Gibbs ignored all the bickering as he focused on Faith and keeping his jacket on her wound. "Where are we taking her Gibbs?"

"To the hospital?" Tony asked.

"No the first thing they would do is declare her dead, then ask questions that we can't answer."

"Maybe she is..." Ziva started to say.

"No. She is not dead."

"Who do you know?"

"Dead things don't bleed." He pointed out. He sighed then. "Just drop us off at my house. I will take it from there. NO questions." The rest of the ride they drove in silence. They dropped him off first. Mostly because making Faith stay in the car while they dealt with Abby probably wouldn't have been a good idea. Gibbs carefully carried Faith into his house. He then gently laid her down on his couch. He thought for a moment. He could call Sissy back... but he was never one to really rely on others for help. What did he know about Faith. Besides the fact that he believed he was falling for her. Anyways. She had rapid healing. More so after feeding. She feed on blood from humans. The better the blood the better for her. Maybe he couldn't give her the best blood, but he could give her some. rolling his shirt up he opened her mouth just a ways. He then pulled out his knife and without thinking sliced his wrist. He groaned in pain as he held his arm up above her head.

He watched as his blood slowly dripped from his wrist into her mouth. He was practically holding his breath, waiting for her to do something. Maybe he should move his wrist closer. Kneeling down he put his wrist almost against her lips and waited. It seemed like time was standing still as he waited for her to do something. Maybe she was... no he wouldn't believe it. Sighing he looked away from a moment. Maybe his blood wasn't enough. Maybe she need more. So who did he ask? His team? Or try to bring strangers here. He looked at her just in time to see her eyes snap open as she reached up and grabbed his arm pulling it the rest of the way to her mouth. He grunted in pain as she bite into his wrist. After that the pain wasn't that bad, but he could feel himself getting weak. He had to get Faith to stop now before she took too much from him.

"Faith stop." He said. When she didn't respond he tried to pull his wrist free of her, but when he did her grip tightened. "Faith stop!" He tried pulling away again, but she just growled and held onto him. With every drop she took he felt himself getting weaker. He kept trying to pull away, but he was losing his strength. He then felt arms wrap around his waist and arm and pull. He called out in pain as his wrist was ripped from Faith's mouth. He looked up to see Tony trying to hold Faith down. He was about to shout a warning out to Tony when he saw Faith rear back and bite into Tony's neck. Tony called out in pain and tried to push Faith off but she wouldn't budge. Ziva appeared in his line of vision and tried to help get Tony away from Faith. He had a feeling the arms holding him up were McGee. He wondered why they came back. "No help them." He choked out.

"But..."

"Go." As the arms supporting him disappeared he stumbled. But he made it over to his chair no problem. Just as he sat down though Ziva went flying by. He looked up to see Faith knocking McGee to the side as she made her way over to Tony. Without thinking Gibbs pulled out his gun and shot Faith once in the shoulder. She spun to him and growled. She then made her way over to him. Ok so he should have thought that one through a little better. Just then a figure appeared before him, standing between Faith and him. From what he could tell it was a woman, but with her back to him he couldn't tell who she was. He heard Faith growl again. Just then wings appeared out of the woman's back. Surprised he jerked back some, but the chair stopped him from going anywhere.

"Faith stop!" He heard a familiar voice come from the woman.

"Arrow?" He heard Tony ask. But she didn't answer as Faith charged her. Arrow spun away letting Faith get in close to Gibbs. But at the last second Arrow grabbed Faith and pulled her away, throwing her into the wall. Arrow was in front of her in a flash pinning her to the wall. He heard her scream out in pain though as Faith bit her. Grabbing Faith by the throat she held on until she pulled away. Tossing Faith into the wall Arrow held up her hand.

"clypeum." As the words left her mouth something appeared before Faith, blocking her from going anywhere. Faith growled at them. Slamming her fist against the glass like thing. She growled again, only this time it was weaker. She banged her fist against the thing a few more times before passing out. When she did Arrow breathed a sigh of relief. "I can't believe she bit me!" She put her hand on her neck, covering the wound. She turned to face them then and saw the confused look on all their faces. "Uh hi guys." She waved shyly. Gibbs was finding it hard to believe she was shy after seeing what she just did.

"What... How... What?" McGee asked.

"All good questions." She sighed and ran her hand through her hair. "Might as well. Its not like you don't know about this stuff. I'm an Angel. Clearly cause I have wings..." She chuckled but saw their looks so she groaned. "Um half Angel is more like it. Half Angel, half human. Though my human half is a witch." She gave them time to processes that. Before continuing. "The thing blocking Faith was a force field. Actually if she had tried she could have broken it down, for she is more powerful than me. But she was in a blood frenzy so she wasn't using magic. Or thinking magic. She fainted cause she drank some of my blood and as an Angel, my blood is holy. Which weakened her, making her faint. If I was a full blooded Angel it probably would have killed her... and also if she was a normal vampire."

"So what's her deal anyways?" Ziva asked.

"Ah. She went into a blood frenzy. It's something that happens when vampires tend to get a LOT of damage dealt to them and then they drink someone's blood. Since you boy here..." She glanced at Gibbs. "Is only human he didn't have what it takes to pull her off. And really he shouldn't have feed her to begin with. He should have let a being feed her." She glanced at both Tony and Gibbs. "Let me heal those for you." She walked over to Gibbs first and gently raised his wrist up so she could look at it. Seeing no real damage to it she waved her hand over it and mumbled a few things. He watched in amazement as his wound healed. Sure he knew Faith could heal, but besides her attempt to heal herself in the basement that one time he had never seen it done before now. He watched as she then moved over to Tony and did the same to his neck. "You guys should rest." She looked to Gibbs again. "And no feeding anyone for a while. Unless you want anemia." She held his gaze for a while before looking to the others. "I will check in on you guys tomorrow. Try not to need me again." She then disappeared just as she had appeared.

Gibbs still felt weak due to the amount of blood Faith had taken. But it helped that Arrow had closed the wound. Stopping more blood from being drained from his wrist. He was extremely tired though. He looked to his team. They seemed fine, Tony was rubbing the spot on his neck where Faith had bitten him though.

"You guys should go home. I mean it." He said weakly. He saw Ziva look at him, about to object, but he gave her a look and she shut up. They all mumbled their goodbyes then and left. Gibbs took a deep breath before slowly standing up. He made his way over to Faith and picked her up slowly. Once he stood up he wobbled a bit, as he felt dizzy, but it soon passed. He then took Faith over to the couch and laid her down. Draping a blanket over her he then went to head into the kitchen but got dizzy again and ended up slumping into his chair. Not able to keep his head up anymore Gibbs let the darkness of sleep overtake him.


	8. Forgotten Memories

Gibbs woke up some hours later to the sound of someone moving around his house. He slowly moved his hands to his gun when a voice spoke to him.

"Calm down skippy. Its just me." Arrow said. He slowly opened his eyes, but they were covered by a hand. "I don't think you're up for seeing what's going on right now..."

"Wha..." But then the smell of blood hit his nose. He tried to remove Arrows hands from his face but she was proving to be stronger then him. "What's going on? Who's bleeding?"

"No one important." She answered calmly. He heard a growl and knew it had come from Faith. "Just chill Agent. She is feeding. I brought her a meal. I hate it, but it's better than her eating you while you slept." He stopped moving and just waited. He listened to everything going on. If Faith had woken up why hadn't she just gone out and gotten her own meal. He felt a stab in his heart then. He didn't like the idea of Faith going to some other male to feed from. "Calm down, she not feeding like that. It's just a standard feeding, no sex. Its just something to bring her out of this frenzy." She said, even though he hadn't said anything out loud. Or he was sure he hadn't. "I'm a telepath. So I knew what you were thinking. Don't worry. I don't do it often. I can control it to where I don't read people's minds. Just wanna make sure you won't try anything."

"Can you please stop that. It's...unnerving."

"Sure thing." He heard her mumble a few things and waited a few minutes before removing her hands from his eyes. He blinked a few times to adjust his eyes before he looked around. The only thing he saw was Faith on the couch with her eyes closed and Arrow walking around the chair he was in.

"What time is it?"

"4 am. I was hoping you wouldn't wake up... guess we can't get everything we want. How are you feeling?" He thought about the question. He was feeling a bit better, but not much. He was hungry though. And he needed coffee.

"I've been better." He answered.

"Of course you have." Arrow said rolling her eyes.

"What was going on here?"

"Ugh I told you. I brought someone here to feed her so she wouldn't wake up and finish you off while you slept."

"Yes but..." Before he could finish she saw Faith slowly open her eyes. She jerked up then and looked around, her eyes darting all over the place.

"Where am I?" She asked.

"You're at my house." Gibbs informed her. She finally turned to look at him. She seemed confused by who he was for a moment, then it seemed to click for her.

"Ah good you're normal. I will tell Angel when I see him." Arrow said. Seeming to make a mental note to tell Angel that Faith was ok.

"Who's Angel?" Faith asked. Gibbs watched as Arrow's eyes went wide and she turned to her friend.

"Your brother..."

"I don't have a brother." Faith cut off. Arrow exchanged a look with Gibbs.

"Faith, huni, what's the last thing you remember?"

"I remember shopping with you, Abby, and the boys. And then we went to my house and had dinner and hung out." She shrugged. They exchanged looks again.

"You don't remember the vampires and demons attacking your house?" Arrow asked. Faith just chuckled. Which made them more worried.

"Arrow those things aren't real. You know that." Gibbs and Arrow's face fell.

"Oh shit." Arrow said, which is what Gibbs was thinking. She moved over to Faith and knelt in front of her. "Faith look into my eyes." Faith did as she was asked. Arrow brought her hands up and placed them on either side of her head. She then closed her eyes. After a few minutes she opened her eyes and moved over to Gibbs. "Let's talk in the kitchen." She then walked into his kitchen. He got up slowly and followed her. She was pacing back and forth when he entered the kitchen.

"How bad is it?"

"Bad. She has NO memories of her family, her life before coming to D.C. And then the memories she does have are things that have nothing to do with magic and everything that she is. Its like something or someone erased magic and everything connected to it from Faith's life. And what's even worse is she is still Faith. The Faith you and I know. Not the one Abby knows."

"That's not good."

"No caption obvious its not. If she uses magic or vamps out..." They both looked into the room where Faith sat on the couch. "You have to look after her. Until I can figure out what's going on." She looked at him then. "And I swear to god if you break her heart I will make you suffer." Gibbs took a step back as it seemed Arrows eyes changed to lavender. He could tell she was speaking the truth. And he wasn't going to act dumb and pretend like he didn't know what she was talking about. He just watched as she disappeared. He then looked into his living room again. To the helpless girl sitting on his couch. That despite everything in him telling him not to, he loved. He sighed and moved over to make a pot of coffee. Today was going to be a long day. He just knew it. He heard footsteps behind him and turned around to see Faith walking into the room. She seemed confused by something.

"Where did Arrow go?" It was weird, her voice was almost softer in a way. Sure it was still the same husky, rough voice he had known for almost 2 months now, but the way she talked seemed softer. Maybe it had something to do with not knowing her past. He had always known Faith had a softer side. He had seen it with Abby and her granddaughter Shyann and a few others. But it was weird seeing it applied to everyday life.

"Home." He replied. He had to smile as she made her usual face at the smell of coffee. He was about to pour himself a cup when his phone went off. Picking it up he answered it, listening to the person on the other end. He groaned on the inside as he was called into work. He didn't want to leave Faith alone. Hanging up he smiled at her. "I have to go to work. You're welcome to anything in the house. I will be back as soon as I can." He then moved around the house and grabbed everything he needed. He had just opened the front door to leave when Faith's voice stopped him. She jogged over to him, she then grabbed him and pulled him into a deep kiss. He returned the kiss before breaking it off. That was more like Faith, but when he broke the kiss he saw that she was blushing a bit. So not Faith. "Call me if you decide to leave the house." He said before closing the door and heading to his car.

* * *

Faith looked around the house. She couldn't believe she had just kissed him like that, but as she watched him head for the door she had a sudden urge to kiss those rough lips. And she did. At first she thought he was going to push her away. What memories she had were a bit on the fuzzy side so she didn't know if there was something between them, or not. But then she felt him kiss back which was nice. When they kissed she had had a feeling that they had kissed before. But she couldn't remember exactly. Looking down at herself she noticed her clothes were bloody and torn. She wondered what had she done to end up like this. Not knowing where her clothes were she wandered the house until she found Gibbs room. She then pulled on a pair of his sweatpants and a tee shirt. Both of which were too big for her small body. She then made her way back into the kitchen. She was going to make herself something to eat when she realized she didn't know how to cook. Or at least not the she remembered. She tried thinking back to a time, any time, when she would have cooked some kind of meal. She got brief flashes of her childhood, but it was soon interrupted by a searing pain in her head. Grabbing her head her knees buckled out from underneath her as she screamed in pain. She curled into a ball on the floor hoping the pain would go away, but it wasn't. She soon felt herself being lifted by strong arms. She heard a man talking to her, but couldn't hear what he was saying, and she couldn't place his voice. Soon the pain brought darkness and Faith fell unconscious.

* * *

Gibbs wasn't that far from his home when he had a horrible feeling in his gut. He tried to ignore it, but the more he drove the more it gnawed at him. Giving up he flipped a U turn and headed back home. He pulled up and jumped out of his car running in. Not sure what he was expecting to see he looked around. He finally saw Faith on the ground. Curled into a little ball as she held her head and moaned in pain. Running over to her he knelt down next to her. He carefully picked her up, noticing she had changed from her clothes to wearing some of his. But his mind didn't linger on that for long. He hushed Faith as he carried her into his room. He knew when she passed out as she stopped moaning and her body went slack in his arms. He gently laid her down on his bed before brushing the hair from her face. He wondered what it was that had been causing her pain. His phone rang again, this time he only checked to see who was calling. Seeing it was Tony he just ignored it. Part of him knew he should stay with her, but another part of him knew he had to go to work. The problem was which part of him would win the battle? He kept glancing from his phone to Faith. Maybe he could at least stay with her until she woke up again. Then what? Take her to work? They had been lucky that Vance hadn't noticed her before now, but how much longer would they be lucky? He couldn't leave her with Abby. She would freak out over the state of her friend. He briefly wondered if he could get Arrow over here, but he had no way of contacting her. Giving a sigh of frustration he picked up his phone and dialed Tony back. When Tony answered he explained a bit of what was going on, just enough for him to understand why Gibbs was staying home until Faith woke up. He then hung up and tossed his phone to the night table besides his bed. He then took off his coat and went back into the kitchen to get the coffee he had left behind. He also decided to make some food for her just incase she was hungry when she woke up.

* * *

Faith woke up who knows how many hours later. She jolted awake out of her unconscious sleep to the sounds of something crashing. The pain in her head was a mere echo of what it had been earlier. She sat up just as Gibbs came into the room, probably wondering what the crash was. She looked around and noticed a lamp had been shattered against the wall and a phone was on the floor. Faith wondered how that had happened. She watched as he picked his phone up off the floor. She blushed, though she wasn't sure why. Its not like it was her fault the things had fallen.

"So uh I thought you were going to work?" She said playing with the hem of his shirt.

"I was. But then I decided not to. The team can handle a case without me every once in awhile." Faith felt him sit on the bed, but for some reason she couldn't look at him. "What happened?" He asked softly.

"I don't know. I just woke up and the lamp was busted." She shrugged.

"No I meant earlier, with you."

"Oh." She shrugged again. "I was hungry so I thought I would cook something. Then I couldn't remember if I knew how to cook. So I tried remembering. I got a few flashes of when I was a kid then pain screamed through my head. It was so agonizing it overrided my function to hold my body weight up and so I kinda fell to the floor. Was that you who picked me up?" She finally looked up at him. She felt like she might have done something but she hadn't so she didn't need to act like a schoolgirl in trouble.

"Yes." He nodded at her question. So thinking about her past causes her pain. That can't be good. He wondered if there was anything they could do about that. "I made some food, if you're still hungry." Faith thought about that.

"I don't feel hungry, but I could try." She smiled before getting off the bed. She then let him lead her into the kitchen where food was waiting for her. She sat at his kitchen table and pulled a plate towards her. She only grabbed a few things of food before slowly picking at it. For some reason she felt like she could tell what he was thinking. Which couldn't be possible. "So based on the memories I have I know I know you, but we didn't meet until recently did we?"

"Correct. We just meet each other about two months ago."

"How much time have we spent with each other? Because I feel like I barely know you."

"We have spent quite a bit of time together actually." He said slowly sipping his coffee. She was surprised by that.

"Really? I remember meeting you. Then little things here and there. Then the mall. So it feels like I have only seen you a couple times." She sighed and ran her hand through her hair. "What happened to my memories?"

"I don't know. I wasn't with you in the moments before like I wanted to be."

"Oh? What happened before I came here?"

"Uh. There was a fight." He looked away then looked back towards her. "You should eat." When he said that though she pushed the plate away.

"I'm not hungry. At least not for this. I feel hungry, but food doesn't sound appealing to me. I don't know why." She saw him look away for a brief moment. "What? Do you know something? If you do you should tell me. No you need to tell me."

"Its complicated Faith."

"Bull shit! Its my memories. You need to tell me. Now." She slammed her fist on the table making it snap in half. Also a rag on the table caught fire. Faith jumped back along with Gibbs. He got a cup of water and dumped it on the rag. Faith was standing in a corner looking at her hands, which were shaking. Gibbs looked up at her and his face soften.

"Oh Faith." He walked over and grabbed her hands. At first she flinched, like she was afraid he was going to hurt her. He then pulled her into a hug. She wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his shoulder. It wasn't long before he heard her crying.

"What's wrong with me? What's going on?" Faith said between sobs. She felt like she was missing something. She felt like something might be wrong somewhere and she needed to fix it. After a few minutes she had calmed down some. She looked up into his blue eyes. Without thinking she kissed him on the lips. He kissed her back, resting his hands on her sides. As their kissing got more intimate Faith started working at his shirt trying to get it off him as his hands roamed over her body. She started kissing down his neck, lowering her hands to his pants, but when her hands got there he stopped her, holding onto her hands.

"I can't do this. Not like this." He sighed. Anger flashed in her eyes. She hit him in the chest, intending to push him back, but when her hands made contact he went flying back into the wall. Faith gasped and covered her mouth in horror. What was wrong with her? She ran for the door, but someone appeared before her. Taking a step back she then pushed through her confusing and slammed into the girl, throwing her into the coffee table and smashing it on impact. Shaking her head she made another dash for the door but was stopped by an unseen force.

* * *

Gibbs heard the sound of something crashing and breaking, not liking that sound in his house, or in the room Faith had just ran to he quickly got up and made his way into his living room. Before him stood Arrow next to his broken coffee table. and Faith was frozen in place. He had a feeling she wasn't the one that put herself in that position.

"This is the third time you have appeared in my home." He said to her.

"Ya well you seem to be doing a hell of a job taking care of her." She snapped at him.

"Hey. I am doing the best that I can. I am only human after all." He snapped back. He watched as Arrow sighed.

"Sorry" She said. "I am just a little upset because of what I have found out."

"What did you find out?" He asked her.

"Its not good. What happened was, in a way, Faith got what she wanted."

"What do you mean?"

"For a long time now Faith has also wanted to have a normal HUMAN life. Not because she didn't love magic or anything, but because she wanted her friends and family to be safe. The only way to do that was for her to no longer be a target, which means magic and everything else would have to be stripped from her life. The problem is Faith is the most powerful thing alive. Which means the only one that can take away her magic and stuff is well her."

"That makes sense."

"Ya well certain powerful beings decided to give her a break and give her what she wanted, but the only way to do that was make her forget everything magically related. Including her life as a vampire and slayer. And her family since it has so many magical ties."

"Wow. So in other words..."

"In other words this is all a big mess! We can't get rid of her powers without her help, and the risk of leaving her like this is dangerous. Because she still has her powers she is still a target, just a bloody weak one. With no knowledge of what she is capable of. If something were to attack her she could be seriously hurt before instincts kicked in and she was able to kill it." Arrow was pacing like she seemed to be doing lately when it came to matters of Faith. "In their stupid attempt to "help" her they sighed her death warrant!" Gibbs could tell that Arrow was furious now. And he was too, she had a point. They pretty much made Faith defenceless in the worse way possible. They took away her memories. Leading her to believe she was human, just like everyone else, when she held enough power to...pretty much end the world as we know it.

"Isn't there anything we can do? Talk them into giving her her memories back?" He asked. Arrow turned to look at him.

"The problem with that is she already hates THEM, and she could take something like this as an attack on her and her family. Even if it isn't. Or she could decided that she is tired of her fate being in their hands and take matter into her own. Either way it's tricky. But the longer we go the worse it will be when she does get them back."

"When? You think she will?"

"Oh ya. That's no question. Its only a matter of how and when."

"Ok. Well isn't there anyway we can, I don't know, get rid of her powers all together?"

"I told you before. The only one that can bind Faith's powers is Faith." She snapped. Then she gasped.

"What? What is it?"

"That's it!"

"What? What's it?"

"Faith. Duh?"

"Huh?" She gave him a look before disappearing. Gibbs just stood there for a few moments before looking to the still frozen Faith. He wondered how long she would stay like that. And if she was aware of what was going on. If so it could make things worse. Knowing that she was frozen in place. Not being able to move. He walked over to her slowly, just in case she ended up breaking herself free. He reached out a hand to touch her when he saw Arrow appear in the corner of his eyes. He turned to look at her and noticed she had, who he believed, was Sissy with her.

"You are brilliant." She said to him as she started moving around his living room.

"What?" He asked her. Unsure what was taking place.

"When you asked me if their was a way to bind her powers you helped me realize something."

"And what is that."

"That if Faith is the only one that can bind Faiths powers then she should be able to restore her memories."

"Interesting theory. But how is she going to return her own memories when she doesn't even know about them." He said.

"By using another Faith." Arrow said smiling, like that made all the sense in the world.

"I'm sorry what?" He said looking at her.

"Using another Faith." She said pointing to Sissy.

"I thought she was Faith's sister." He said still confused.

"I am. Now." Sissy said finally speaking up. "Has he met Crissy yet?" Sissy asked Arrow. She shook her head no. "Lucky." She said softly before looking to him again. "I know you have met Riley. You know he is a bad guy. But he didn't start out that way. I won't go into the whole story just know that he was once human. But he was also working for a highly classified secret military organization that dealt with tracking and studying demons known as The Initiative. Again to cut a long story short they abused their power and had to be stopped. The only problem was one of their main scientist aligned herself with two evil forces. Once everyone developed their powers she appeared in town again with a machine that would scan everyone in an attempt to "help" them with their new powers. But what she was really doing was copying them. She then transferred all those powers to Riley. Who then became the evil bastard you now know." She took a deep breath, giving him time to process that. Not that it mattered, for no matter how long they gave him he would never have been able to process all that very well. "He did his best to do one of two things. Kill Faith. Or turn her evil. He failed every time."

"Because Faith was too powerful." He said.

"Right. So they had an idea. If Riley couldn't beat Faith, why not send someone on the same power level as her. Using the same process as they did to give Riley his powers they created what they thought was such a person." Arrow said.

"I was that person, clone actually. They cloned Faith's DNA to create another version of her. Only they tweaked it a bit. They isolated the part of her that was dark, that lead her to become a murderer for a short amount of time. And they intensified it some. So when I was finished I was Faith, but more evil." Sissy said.

"And that worked for a while. Of course they were never able to kill Faith, but that was for a different reason. They were able to turn her evil a few times. It never lasted though." Arrow told him.

"Why not?" He asked them.

"Mostly Star. Faith's best friend. And Star's mother Kida, who is also Faith's best friend. Faith's relationship with Star was so strong because in a past life Faith and Kida had been so close. No matter how evil Faith was Star could always appeal to her humanity and bring Faith back over. After years of countless battles Faith was able to appeal to my humanity. I turned good and vowed to never use my powers again. For fear of what might happen when I did." She said the last part softly as she looked at the floor. Just then Gibbs remember what had happened in the bedroom after Faith had fought with Riley. Sissy had fought with Faith magically, and her eyes had been black. That must have been why. Her darkness must have shown through due to the use of so much magic. "It was easier to tell people that I was her sister then her clone that had been created to defeat and kill her. After I turned good I did notice things in me start to change. When I was evil I never felt human emotion besides hate and lust. But now I am. I am starting to become more human."

"ANYWAYS!" Arrow said bring the attention back to her. "I figured since once upon a time Sissy was Faith in a way maybe she could fix this." By now Gibbs noticed they weren't the only ones in the room. Faith's brother Angel and another unknown male were standing behind his couch. The unknown male was about 5'7. He had chestnut brown hair, brown eyes, and olive skin. He had seen the male before. Just minutes before the attack at Faiths house that had lead to all this. He wondered who the male was. "Guys you ready?" Arrow asked them. They nodded. "Sissy." She nodded too and moved over to Faith. Arrow came to stand by him. "you really shouldn't be here for this, but I know you won't go, so someone has to protect you in case things go bad." She said to him. He nodded, for she was right. Whether this worked or not he wanted to be here for Faith. As he watched he felt the air in the room crackle with what he assumed was magic. The fact that he could feel it let him know just how much, and how strong the magic was that Sissy was using. He watched as she lifted her hands up and placed them on Faith's temple. Sissy shot the unknown male a glance and he nodded his head. Sissy nodded back and looked back towards Faith. He wondered what that was about, but before he could ponder it any more electricity shot from Sissy's hand and into Faith's head. Faith's head snapped back, her mouth open like she was screaming, but no sound came out. He went to take a step forward but was stopped by Arrow. He glanced her way before looking back to Faith. He noticed movement in the corner of his eye and looked to see Angel holding the other male up as he was holding his head in pain.

"What is wrong with him?" He asked Arrow. She glanced over to the men before replying.

"That is Caleb. He is connected to Faith. They feel each others pain. It also keeps them from dying."

"How so?" He asked.

"Well say Faith died, as long as Caleb is still alive she too would come back to life. And vice versa. With only one exception..." Arrow trailed off. He looked to her, the question clearly written on his face. She sighed. "There is rumor in the supernatural world that there is a weapon. Very old and very powerful. They say it was created for the sole purpose of destroying the connection between Faith and Caleb, which of course means that they would then be able to die." She whispered to him. He looked to Faith, who was still enduring whatever Sissy was doing to her, and then the man he now knew as Caleb. Who also was enduring the same pain Faith was while Angel held him up. Just then a bolt of lightning struck the floor directly in front of him and Arrow. Arrow stuck her arm out and moved them back some. He watched as both Sissy and Faith were lifted off the ground. The magic in the air seemed to get more electric. But he was mostly paying attention to Sissy. Veins had appeared all over her body, or at least the part of her body that he could see.

"Angelus!" Caleb called. Angel nodded before letting him go and moving over to the girls. Gibbs felt the temperature in his house drop drastically. It dawned on him how ironic that was. That Angel controlled ice, it seemed, seeing as Faith controlled fire. But now was not the time to think of such things. He watched in amazement as a bolt of lightning, that would have hit Angel, collided with his ice and froze. He didn't think such things were possible, but there on his floor was a frozen lightning bolt. As he breathed out he noticed his breath fog up, something he was not use to seeing inside. Everything changed after that. As more lightning struck his living room, suddenly a gust of wind exploded from the girls and hit everyone pushing them back a few steps. After that both Sissy and Faith fell to the floor in heaps. Angelus was quick to run to his sisters side. But as he reached Sissy she kicked him in the chest sending him flying back into the floor. Gibbs watched as Sissy jumped up and landed a right hook to Caleb who had been advancing on her. She quickly spun around to face them as Angelus slowly stood up. He could see that her eyes were black as blood.

"Faith!" Angelus shouted as he finally got up and ran towards Sissy. Before he could reach her she turned around and he was again thrown into the wall, but this time Sissy did not touch him. Arrow placed herself firmly in between him and Sissy, who was once again advancing towards them.

"Sissy you have to stop this." Arrow said calmly. But Sissy didn't respond, instead she sent Arrow flying into Angelus, who was once again just getting up. Before he could think Sissy had him by the throat and was choking him. He grabbed her hand, hoping he would somehow be able to pry her hand free, but it was no use, and the more he tried the harder she squeezed. Just then three sharp knife like objects were protruding from Sissy's stomach. She released her grip from his throat before screaming. When the objects were pulled from her body she turned around, but she was met with a backhand. Sissy went crashing into the couch and before him stood Faith. She looked pissed. She then turned towards Sissy, and spoke in a language he didn't understand, before Angel and Caleb made their way over to her.

"Make sure she can't get out for a while now." She told them, but Angel just looked up at her.

"The house is destroyed. We need to keep her somewhere else." He said.

"What? What happened to the..." But she broke off as she everything seemed to click in her mind, which apparently pissed her off that much more as he felt the temperature in the room rise. "Fine. I will send you back to California." She said through gritted teeth before waving her hand at them, making them disappear. He watched as ran her hand through her hair before slowly turning to look at him.

* * *

Memories were still falling into place when she finally turned around to face Gibbs. At some point, she didn't know when, Arrow had left without being seen. Probably when things had gotten bloody. She looked around the living, not being able to look into his eyes for very long. She noticed they had made a bit of a mess. So she mumbled a few words and just like that the house was back to being clean, and everything that was broken was now fixed.

"I'm sorry..." She said softly, trailing off. He walked over to her then and took her hands in his.

"No need to be sorry. I am just glad you are ok now." He said. He placed his hand on her cheek.

"Thank you." She said just as softly as before.

"For what?" He asked.

"For being true to me." She replied. It took him awhile to figure out what she was talking about, but then it clicked. She was talking about when they had been kissing earlier in the kitchen. Did she really think he would have took advantage of her? No, he could see it in her eyes. It wasn't that she thought he would, it's just that everyone else would have. He rested his head against hers for a few moments before they parted. "I have to go." She said softly, pulling away from him. "They're some people I have to see." She then left him standing there in the middle of his living room.

Faith looked around her destroyed house. There was still bodies everywhere. As her eyes turned black as night everybody started to catch fire. Once there was nothing but ash her eyes changed to white. A gust of wind blew through the house then, first opening all the doors and windows, then blowing all the ash out of the house. Once that was done she noticed the hole in her floor from where the demons had come up from the underworld. Cursing to herself she ran her hand through her hair.

"Is it even worth it to fix it up?" Arrow said from behind her.

"Even if we don't stay I will have to fix it up so it can go back on the market. So might as well just stay here. It still has everything I want... er need." She said.

"You do have a point. If you are going to go through all the trouble might as well just keep the house." Arrow nodded. Faith waved her hand over the hole and watched as it magically fixed itself. When that was done she looked around again.

"They attacked me and my family in my home. They put my granddaughter at risk. All for what? Someone needs to pay."

"Faith don't. I know what they did was messed up, but you can't kill them. We have no idea the effects it will have. On everyone." Arrow said trying to reason with her.

"I don't care." Was the last thing Faith said to Arrow before the flamed her way up to the Powers That Be.

Faith stood before seven people dressed in white robes, with hoods pulled up, covering their faces. The robs also hid body features that would tell any normal person what sex each of them were. But Faith was not a normal person, and even then normal people usually couldn't come up here. The only reason she could was because of her powers.

"You put my family at risk. For what. A stupid joke. Let's take her memory away, but not her powers or anything like that." Faith sneered.

"We didn't intend it as a joke. It wasn't supposed to go that way. We were just trying to give you what you wanted." They said. Their voices soft and calm.

"What I wanted? I never..." But she trailed off as she remembered. **'She almost wished there was no such thing as magic and vampires and everything else.'** Damn it. She had thought that when the house had come under attack. "So what after all this time you finally decided to get off your asses and do something, only you screwed up. You put EVERYONE at risk because of you're stupid stunt." She screamed at them.

"Slayer you have to understand..."

"No you understand. You can't pick and choose when you want to mess with our lives! Not after everything you bastards did. Including killing Buffy."

"Buffy was a mistake. She never should have stayed the slayer, or even alive for that matter. She was supposed to die that day, at the hands of The Master, but she was brought back to life. Kendra didn't have what it takes to last But you. You..."

"Just shut up. I don't want to hear it. Besides I died too. Hello vampire."

"You are special slayer."

"Ya well I am tired of you controlling our lives like we're puppets. We are not here for you to pull on our strings."

"Whether you like us or not. we are here. Nothing you can do about it."

"Wanna beat." She said her eyes flashing red. A knife appeared in her hand then, the famous jackal knife that had been the beginning of her destruction so many years ago. In a flash she slit the throat of one of the robs. When she turned to the others she heard them casting spells, but they just bounced off her. Their magic was weak compared to hers. She quickly moved through them until their was one left. She stood before the cowering male. Begging for his life, but she was a vampire. A soulless being, so to speak, and it was in her nature to take lives. She grabbed the male and pulled him closer to her as she ripped his hood off.

"Please don't. If you take my blood..." But she cut him off as her teeth sank into his neck. But as soon as his blood touched her tongue she felt pain roaring through her insides. She wanted to pull away, but the vampire in her held on as it had not been feed in a long, long time. By the time she dropped his lifeless, and bloodless body to the floor the pain was completely unbearable. Her knees buckled out from underneath her causing her to fall to her knees in the pool of blood around her feet. She screamed out in pain, but no one heard her. Suddenly there was a ghostly figure before her. It was a woman, with long flowing black hair and chocolate brown eyes. Her skin was a beautiful caramel color.

"You should have listened to him Faith. You are not yet ready for me, but because you took his blood you are now forced to have me. The power you have awakened you can not control yet. You are on new grounds now. You are no longer the vampire that is the slayer. You are now a being more powerful than that. More powerful than you can even imagine." The ghostly figure said. Her voice was also soft, but probably because she wasn't a corporeal being.

"Who are you." Faith said through gritted teeth.

"I am you. The most important you there ever was. I am the reason Markus and Elena are with you, even though you never had me until now."

"You mean..."She trailed off.

"Yes. I am the beginning. You're beginning. The first child ever to be born from a vampire. A vampire that was also the first vampire to ever walk the earth. I am Nefertiti. Princess of all who are undead." Before Faith could even wrap her mind around everything, the ghostly figure flew into her body. Faith screamed out in pain once again as the soul of her first life merged with the soul of this life. She blacked out after that.


End file.
